Latch
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Roman Reigns is a single guy who lives in the Big Apple with his cat. When Dean Ambrose moves into the apartment next door Roman's and his cat's lives are changed forever but they can't figure out if it's a good or bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

Latch

Roman shifted the groceries he had bought from the bodega down the street from one arm to the other as he walked up the flower lined path to his apartment building. He took the short stairs up to his apartment on the second floor.

As he got closer to his own door he noticed that the door to the apartment next to him was open. That apartment had been vacant for at least six months but he heard voices coming from with in so he guessed that he had a new neighbour.

A short guy with red hair walked out seemingly exasperated. " Dean! You're impossible. Why do I have to carry your shit?" He yelled to whomever this Dean was inside of the apartment.

" Because Zayn, that's what best friends do."

Roman watched as the responder came to the front door. He was around Roman's height wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He cockily propped himself up against the door frame and smiled cunningly at the Zayn guy. " Aww come on Sami, I'll owe you a six pack."

Sami or Zayn or whatever he was called was about to respond when he noticed Roman watching them. " Hi!" He called out to him, tipping his head in acknowledgement.

Roman shifted the heavy bag in his arms a bit. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped to watch them for so long. " Hi. Are you guys moving in?"

" Why are you asking?" That came from the Dean guy. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously at him. Auburn curls almost covering them completely but Roman could see the distrust in them coming through.

" Well," Roman fished into his front jeans pocket and pulled out his keys. " It's because I live here."

" Oh." Dean's stance changed completely and he seemed to have relaxed but not quite. " So you're my neighbour?"

Roman nodded. Dean had the last apartment at the end of the hallway. " It seems that way." Roman tried to put on a friendly smile even though he wasn't quite so sure of this Dean character. " I'm Roman Reigns by the way." He carefully balanced his groceries in the crook of his left arm as he stretched out his right arm towards the auburn haired man.

Dean looked down at Roman's outstretched hand for a few seconds as if he was puzzled as to what to do with it. He heard the Sami guy muttering to Dean not to be a dick and that seemed to be the magical piece for it to click to Dean and he shook Roman's hand. It was a firm handshake.

" I'm Dean Ambrose." His smile was wide but not what Roman exactly would call friendly.

" I'm Sami Zayn." The smaller man had stepped forward on his own accord and offered his hand. Roman shook it and noted that Sami's smile was more genuine. " I'm Dean's best friend."

" Oh god," Dean groaned. " Did you have to say it like that? It makes it sound as if we're five."

Sami rolled his eyes. " I'm sorry. I meant to say that I'm Dean's only friend."

Roman couldn't help but to grin when Dean sighed melodramatically. " Great. Now Roman thinks that I'm a loser."

Sami shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " Well ..."

" Don't you dare finish that sentence Zayn." Dean ruffled Sami's red hair affectionately. " Now go bring me my stuff."

Sami looked at Roman. " You see how he treats me? This is why he doesn't have any more friends."

Roman laughed as Sami dodged the playful punch that Dean swung at him.

" All right, all right. I'm going." Sami put his hands up as he walked away.

Roman smiled as he unlocked his door. At least Sami seemed cool. Dean on the other hand, he hadn't gotten a clear reading on yet.

" See you around." Roman said as he glanced at Dean.

"Oh, what?" Dean turned around to face Roman as if he had already forgotten about his existence. " Um, yeah sure."

Roman gave a brief nod as he walked into his apartment. The familiar sound of the television greeted him as he closed the door. " I'm home!" He called out as he made his way to the kitchen to finally put down the heavy bag. He always wondered why he did that. He never got a response anyway.

He followed the noise of the television into the living room. As usual he found his cat curled up on the carpet at the foot of the couch with his own remote right beside him covered in claw marks.

" Hi Colby." Roman reached down and scratched between the cat's ears and he purred lovingly, tilting his head back.

Roman picked the ginger and white cat up and placed him in his lap. He continued to pet him as he tried to figure out what Colby had been watching. Deadliest Catch. It figured that Colby would be watching a show about fishing. He would never forgot the evening when he came home and he could hear his television blasting from the hallway. He had been certain that something was wrong. He had hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed to Colby. He had been sitting in his usual spot and his head was moving left to right to the beat of the music as he watched graphic visuals on television. Somehow Colby had discovered one of the audio channels and he had the volume turned up to almost all. Roman had immediately turned it back down to a normal level and Colby started meowing loudly to let him know his displeasure. Colby was a smart cat. He had figured out which button controlled the channels and which had controlled the volume, from watching Roman all of the time. But Roman got tired coming home to find his remote clawed and chewed up so he bought Colby his own and left it on the floor, while his remained on the coffee table. This arrangement worked well as Colby left his alone and only used the one that Roman had brought for him.

Colby rolled over on his back and stretched out as Roman scratched his tummy. " Guess what Colby? We have a new neighbour. His name is Dean Ambrose." Colby only shifted his front paws from left to right and couldn't seem to give two hoots about a new neighbour. " He seems a bit, I dunno, weird I guess." Roman thought about his new neighbour for a couple of minutes. He didn't have much to go on. He just hoped that he didn't bring any sort of trouble home with him.

Roman lived in a nice, peaceful neighbourhood in Queens, that bordered Long Island. Sometimes he even forgot that he was a part of the Big Apple. Out here had a more of a small town feel and he enjoyed owning a car and not having to deal with public transportation. He was a personal trainer by trade and used to walk the few blocks to the local gym where he worked a couple days a week, most of the time. He mainly got a car for when he had to go to his clients who were scattered through out Queens, Brooklyn and Long Island.

" Okay Colby," he lifted the cat up and placed him back on the floor. " I have to go make dinner."

He smiled when Colby's ears perked up at the word dinner and meowed at him expectantly.

" Give me a few minutes, alright?" He headed into his bedroom to change his clothes before starting dinner.

Half an hour later, Roman was sitting at the breakfast counter eating his meal of chicken and vegetables while Colby crunched noisely on his dry food in the corner. He picked up his cellphone and checked his calender to see his schedule for the rest of the week. He was distracted when he felt something furry rubbing against his leg.

" Hi Colbs."

The cat meowed in response and looked up at him expectantly and watched Roman hard as he placed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

" I just fed you."

Colby meowed again and rubbed himself even harder against Roman's leg.

" That's not going to work this time."

Colby purred and then butted his head gently underneath Roman's knee.

Roman laughed as he placed his fork down. " You don't ever like hearing the word no, do you?"

He tore off a piece of meat from the chicken breast. He held it over Colby's head. " Okay just one small piece."

Colby got up on his hind legs and eagerly bit the piece of meat that Roman was holding, pulling it out of his fingers. Roman watched as the cat ate the meat with relish before returning to his own food.

Meow.

Colby was looking at him expectantly again.

" I told you just one piece."

Colby just cocked his head to a side. Green eyes wide.

Roman sighed and handed his last piece of meat over to Colby who snatched it out his fingers with his paws and placed it on the tile to eat it.

" You're gonna get fat you know. And how is that going to look? A personal trainer with a fat cat."

Colby was not concerned or interested in Roman's dilemma as he ate the chicken and Roman washed the dishes.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found Roman cleaning his apartment while Colby was at his usual spot watching television. Formula one racing was on and he seemed to be fascinated by the cars speeding around the track.<p>

Roman had just emptied the dust pan into the garbage when there was a knock at the door. He was a bit surprised when he opened the door and saw his new neighbour standing there.

" Um hi." Dean shuffled about on one foot. " It's Roman right?"

" Yeah." He observed him curiously.

" Yeah sorry to bother you but the air conditioning is out in my apartment and the super says that it will be a couple of hours before the repair guy gets here. Do you mind if I crash here until he comes?" He said hopefully. " It's really hot in there."

Well fuck. He couldn't really turn him down even if he wanted to. Although Roman didn't. " Yeah sure you can stay here." He opened the door wider. " Come..." before he could finish the sentence Dean had already walked in and Roman noticed that he was barefooted. Though it didn't really make any sense to put on shoes to go next door he reasoned.

" Nice place." Dean said as he took in the warm earth toned hues with splashes of burgandy.

" Thanks." He watched as Dean went over to a side table and picked up an ornament, examined it with his fingers and then placing it back down before picking up another one. Roman wondered if he was planning on stealing it.

" Do you want something to drink?" He offered.

" Yeah, thanks." Dean picked up a silver picture frame of Roman and his twin cousins.

Roman walked away nervously as Dean ran his finger along the edge of the frame. He really didn't know anything about the guy he thought as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

When he came back out, Dean had made his way to the living room and he heard Colby meowing loudly as if he was in distress.

" Colby, what's wrong?"

Colby was standing and glanced over at Roman and meowed and looked up at Dean.

" I don't know what's wrong with your cat man. I just picked up the remote and he started going off. Why is it so chewed up though?"

Roman laughed lightly. " That's his remote. You took up his remote." Roman picked up the remote that was on the coffee table. " This is mine."

Dean looked absolutely perplexed. " Your cat has its own remote? And why did you name him after cheese?" He set the Colby's remote back down on the floor and took the drink and remote that Roman offered him.

" Yes he has his own remote. He's home all day and I got tired of replacing mine. And I didn't name him after cheese on purpose. I just liked the name."

He watched as Dean sat in the middle of the couch and saw how Colby narrowed his eyes at him as he draped himself over his remote.

" So what do you do?" Roman asked as he fixed a stack of fitness magazines on a nearby table.

Dean popped the ring on the can of soda and the familiar hiss of the fizz sounded as it hit the air. " Stuff."

That didn't make Roman feel any better about Dean possibly stealing his possessions. However, he couldn't exactly kick him out with out any proof that he was thief. " What kind of stuff?"

" You know, odds and ends." He took a sip of the drink. " Do you have the History channel? I wanna watch Pawn Stars."

Yup. He was definitely going to steal his stuff. " Uh, yeah."

" Awesome." Dean flipped through until he found it.

Roman decided to try a different approach. " Are you from New York?"

" Nah. I hate it actually. I'm from Cincinnati." Dean already had both arms stretched out along the top of the couch making himself quite at home. Dressed in a white tank and grey shorts, he looked more relaxed than Roman did, who was wondering what sort of man had he let into his home.

" So how come you're here?" He had finished fixing the stack of magazines.

" Work."

Roman waited in hopes that Dean would continue but he didn't.

" So what do you do?" Dean took another swig of the drink without taking his eyes off the television.

" I'm a personal trainer."

That caused Dean to actually break his eyes away from the television. He was checking Roman out in the way that people usually did when he told them that he was a personal trainer. He was dressed similarly to Dean in a tank top and shorts. He was pretty proud of how buff his arms were.

" What's up with the full sleeve tat?"

" Oh, I'm Samoan. It's a cultural thing that we do."

Dean nodded. " That's cool. I don't like needles." With that he turned his attention back to the television apparently ending the conversation. He had been dismissed in his own house. Unbelievable.

He decided to go straighten up his bedroom. He was certain that Colby would alert him if Dean did anything funny.

When he came back out half an hour later, Dean had his feet up on the coffee table and Colby had fallen asleep on top of the remote.

" Hi, I'm going to make a turkey club for lunch. Do you want one?"

" Yeah sure, it sounds fine." He raised his hand up holding a bottle of soda. " I got another one, if you don't mind."

" Yeah, it's cool." There wasn't anything he could do about anyway. Dean had made himself a bit too comfortable in his home rather quickly for his liking but he didn't want to seem inhospitable.

Roman was carefully putting together the sandwiches on his kitchen counter when Dean strolled in.

" Can you put some of that fancy dijon mustard that you had in your fridge on mine?" He requested folding his arms on the counter to rest on them.

" No problem." Roman reached across for the fridge door and pulled it open and took out the dijon mustard from the door.

Dean watched in amazement as Roman unscrewed the lid and dipped a knife into the bottle. " Don't you ever say no?"

" Excuse me?" Roman spread the mustard across the bread and then locked eyes with Dean still holding the knife in his right hand.

Dean smirked and pushed the curly auburn locks out of his eyes but they still came back. He had icy blue eyes. Roman guessed that he would have admired them more if he wasn't busy being preoccupied at getting angry with his houseguest.

" I mean are you always this accomodating," Dean reached across the counter and placed the bread on top to cover the sandwich and then took it up with both hands. " Or only to cute guys like myself?"

Roman stared at Dean as if he had lost his damn mind as he took a bite of the sandwich. " I never said that you were cute." And he didn't think that Dean was cute, not really.

" Lies." Dean gestured with his hand holding the sandwich and a piece of lettuce slipped out and dropped on the ground. Of course he wouldn't use the plate that Roman had provided. " Everyone says that I'm cute." He took another bite of the sandwich. " This is a pretty good sandwich."

" Thanks." Dean was making Roman feel a bit uneasy. He didn't know if to eat his sandwich there in the kitchen or in the living room. However Dean munched through his without a care in the world.

The familiar tune of an old country song suddenly assaulted the air and Dean pulled a cellular phone out of his pocket. " Yo." Dean popped the last piece of the sandwich into his mouth. " Yeah I'm next door. I'll be right over." He dusted the crumbs off on the side of his pants, so of course they fell to the floor.

Dean ended the phone call. " That was the repairman. He's here." Dean reached over to pat Roman on the shoulder. " Thanks man."

As soon as Dean placed his hand on Roman's shoulder he heard a loud hiss. Both of them looked over to see Colby was awake and very angry. His back was arched and his hair nearly stood on end as he hissed loudly at Dean. He raised an eyebrow and slowly took his hand off Roman's shoulder. Colby stopped hissing. Dean slowly placed his hand back down on Roman's shoulder, holding it firmly. Colby hissed and looked as if he was about to attack him.

Roman knocked his hand away. " Dean stop. You're upsetting Colby." He went and scooped his cat up, who made a great show of rubbing itself against Roman's chest.

" I'm upsetting Colby?" Dean repeated staring at the two of them incredulously. " I barely touched you and he's ready to attack me. Your cat doesn't like me." He actually sounded quite upset about it.

" He doesn't dislike you, he just doesn't know you yet." Roman said as he accompanied Dean to the door while petting Colby.

" Uh huh." Dean opened the door and looked back at the cat who narrowed its green eyes at Dean so menacingly that a chill nearly went through his body.

" That cat doesn't like me." He repeated as he headed back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the next multi-chapter fic. Do you like it? Should I continue? Let me know.

And yes the cat's name is Colby and yes it's on purpose :)

The name " Latch" is from the song by Disclosure ft Sam Smith. I wrote so many stories while listening to this song last year and this year that I thought that it was time that it got its own story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman had just finished with a client at the gym and was making his way to the trainers' locker room. He slung his towel around his neck as he pushed the door open.

" Hi, Rome! What's going on man? Are you still coming to the game tonight?

Roman smiled as an overly tanned well muscled guy with bleached blonde hair came over to him. " Sure Dolph. I'm in." Roman opened his locker and started taking some items out of his bag.

" That's great. I scored some great seats from this girl who works at the stadium. You know the one I told you that I was going out with last week Friday but then I met this other girl Candy, on Friday evening so I had to reschedule with this girl." Dolph noticed the confused expression on Roman's face. " Anyway, this girl really hooked me up. We're sitting right behind the courtside seats."

" Oh man that's awesome." Roman removed the towel from around his neck and placed it on the bench next to his bag. " Who else is coming?"

" Let's see, Tyson, Darren, Adam and uh, Brad." Dolph was a little hesistant when he said the final name. " Yeah I know you guys had a thing but I'm not too sure where you guys are at, so if you don't want him to come, I could uninvite him."

Roman just laughed and shook his head. " Nah, it's cool. Me and Brad really didn't date. We just sorta hooked up occassionally. We're still cool."

" Oh that's great because Brad has this really hot friend that I've been dying to meet."

" But what about stadium girl and Candy?" Roman asked as he packed his towel.

" What about them?" Dolph looked lost for a second. " Ro dude, I told you. I'm not about that relationship life, besides haven't you been listening? I've only met Candy last week Friday."

" And stadium girl?" Roman smiled knowingly.

" Well I think I'll take her back to the crib tonight," Dolph knocked Roman playfully with his elbow. " For some post game celebrations!" He laughed loudly. " You feel me bro?"

" You're terrible." Roman chuckled and shook his head.

" Hey at least my dick is getting wet. When's the last time you got some?"

Before Roman could open his mouth to speak, Dolph cut him off. " You took too long." Dolph shook his head sadly. " You're killing me bro. I weep for you. I weep for your dick." Dolph made a show of fake crying and walked off.

Roman laughed to himself as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Dolph was always a trip.

* * *

><p>Roman had just come out of the shower and was drying his skin off with a large fluffy towel. Colby was sitting on his cat bed that was in the corner watching.<p>

" I'm late Colbs. I gotta get ready and get to the stadium in twenty minutes or Dolph is gonna kill me."

He had just pulled a black boxer brief out of the drawer when there was a loud continuous knocking on his door. " Who the fuck is that?" He pulled on the underwear, his long black hair was wet and hanging in front of his face as he snapped the elastic around his waist. He was running out of time to dry his hair properly. The knocking continued and it sounded as if the person was getting impatient.

" Hold on, I'm coming." Roman called out as he made his way through the living room to his front door with Colby at his heels.

Much to his surprise when he opened the door he saw Dean standing there.

" Hi man, sorry to bother you but my cable is out and the game is soon going to start." He walked straight in without even waiting for Roman's invitation.

He made a bee line straight for the couch and took up the remote off the coffee table and turned the television on.

" Um, Dean I'm going out."

Dean actually looked at him properly this time. He notice his eyes travelling up and down his body realizing that Roman was only in his underwear. " Your hair is still wet. You can't go out like that." He turned back to the television as the announcers did their pre game show spiel.

" Yeah I know but it means that you can't stay here."

Dean stood up confused. " Why not? My cable's out and the pizza guy is supposed to be here in five minutes and Sami is coming over. Come on dude. I'll be here when you get back."

Roman wondered if this guy was crazy enough to think that he would let him stay in his apartment when he hardly knew anything about him. " Dean..."

There was another knocking at the door.

" That must be the pizza guy." Dean bounded to the door. He opened it and paid the kid that was holding three large pizzas.

After Dean paid for the pizzas, he kicked the door shut with his foot. " See? I even got you your own pizza. I hope you like pepperoni. I can put it in the fridge until you get back."

" Dean I can't leave you in my apartment alone. I hardly know you." Roman pointed out as he followed Dean back into the living room where he placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table. Colby went up the table, excited at the smell of the pepperoni.

" Nonsense. Of course you know me. I'm your neighbour." Dean plopped back down on the couch. " And I won't be alone. Sami would be here and Colby."

Hell no. Roman would be damned if he left his cat alone with Dean. He walked back into his bedroom and picked up his cellphone and called Dolph. He was going to be so mad at him.

" What do you mean you can't come?" Dolph said through the phone.

" I just told you why. I can't leave Colby alone with him."

Dolph sighed heavily into the phone. " I can't believe you man. Is he at least cute?"

" Who? Colby?"

" Not your damn cat. I meant your neighbour. The Dean guy."

" Oh. I dunno. I haven't really looked at him."

" So he's hideous."

" No but he's more annoying than anything."

" Staying at home with an ugly guy, man I do not envy you at all. Later."

The phone call ended and Roman toss the phone onto to the bed. He decided to pull on a black t-shirt and navy blue gym shorts that came to his knees.

He heard another voice coming from his living room and guessed it to be Sami. When he re-entered the living room, sure enough Sami was sitting on the couch with Dean and a pizza box was opened.

" Hi."

Sami looked around. " Oh hi Roman. Thanks for letting us use your place."

" No problem." Well that was a lie but at least Sami thanked him unlike a certain someone who was busy licking his fingers as he ate pizza. Roman went into the kitchen and opened his fridge to find that Dean had already placed beer in there to get cold. He popped one off the plastic. He might as well get used to the Dean Ambrose way of life.

" Well aren't you a cute kitty?" He heard Sami say as he joined them in the living room once more. He fed Colby a slice of pepperoni which the cat ate with gusto.

Colby them hopped up on the couch and nuzzled his head against Sami's arm purring appreciatively.

" Well aren't you the sweetest thing?" Sami stroked him with one arm while he held the pizza in another.

Roman sat down in the single seater and took a slice of pizza from the box and watch the two of them interact. Colby rolled over on his back and Sami fed him another slice of pepperoni.

Dean was staring at Colby amazed. " How come he likes you and not me?"

" Because he's a smart cat, aren't you Colby?" On cue Colby meowed and rolled back over and got another treat from Sami.

Colby laid his head on Sami's thigh and the small man smiled at him.

Roman noticed Dean looking at Colby wistfully and then he plucked a pepperoni slice off his pizza and dangled it over Colby's head. The cat leaned up and ate it but didn't move away from Sami. The disappointment on Dean's face was so comical that Roman couldn't help but to laugh and Dean scowled at him and Roman laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>" Stop glaring at my cat."<p>

" I just don't understand it." Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Look at him."

Colby was curled up quite comfortably in Sami's lap licking his paw.

" So?" Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

" So how come he's like that with Sami but he pays me dust?"

Roman shrugged his own shoulders and turned back to the game. " I dunno."

Sami laughed. " I can't believe that a cat's got you so damn pressed."

" Yeah whatever." Dean got off the couch and wandered towards the kitchen. " Imma get a beer."

Dean came back out with a beer in hand. A thought slipped into his mind and he smirked. He went over to Roman and placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. Colby immediately jumped down from Sami's lap and ran towards them meowing.

Roman rolled his eyes. " Dean, I thought I told you to stop atagonizing my cat."

" So why am I not allowed to touch you? I bet Sami can touch you. Sami, come here."

"Dean, I'm not playing any of your stupid games." Sami said ignoring him for the game as it was in the final quarter.

" No seriously. I wanna prove something. Just for a minute." Sami did not budge. " Please?" He said in the most pitiful voice.

Sami sighed heavily and got off the couch. " Fine. You know I hate it when you use that voice."

Dean stepped back, away from Roman and immediately Colby stopped but was watching him warily.

" Okay, now place your hand on Roman's shoulder." Dean instructed.

Sami did as Dean commanded. Slowly bringing his hand down in the same spot that Dean's had been. Colby only glanced at them and then looked away seemingly uninterested. All three men were tense, waiting for any sudden movement from Colby. But the cat apparently got bored and walked back to the couch with his tail in the air.

" Move out of the way." Dean pushed Sami aside, and the smaller man protested but Dean was not concerned.

" Now watch this." Dean leaned over the back of Roman's chair and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck like a romantic gesture.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Roman looked as if he was about to punch him.

Before Dean could reply, Colby was back hissing at him. His teeth bared.

Roman threw Dean's hands off. " Stop upsetting him." Roman moved towards his cat with his hand stretched out. " Come here Colby. It's okay. That weird man isn't touching me anymore."

" Hey!" Dean protested at being called weird.

Colby allowed Roman to pet him and then Roman picked him up and he was purring up a storm in Roman's arm.

Sami noticed the flustered look on Dean's face and couldn't but help to chuckle to himself at Dean being out done by a cat.

* * *

><p>After the game Sami was clearing up the beer cans in the living room while Dean helped Roman in the kitchen with the pizza boxes.<p>

Roman had just tied up a black garbage bag and as soon as he turned around Dean was in his face looking at him in amazement.

" How did you do that?" His eyes staring as if he had been starstruck.

" Do what?"

" Your hair. I mean how do you get it to dry to this like blown out perfection?" Of course without asking, Dean started to thread his fingers through his hair. He was standing so close to him. For the first time he noticed that Dean had dimples. Dimples that were on display right now because his lips were parted in a slight smile as the silky strands slipped through his fingers. Yeah he guess that Dean was pretty cute after all.

" Do you plan on selling it?"

Dean's voice suddenly cutting through his thoughts.

" Sell what?"

" Your hair." Dean twirled a lock around his index finger. " I know a couple of girls that would pay top dollar for this hair." He released the lock and smooth it back in with the rest of the hair. " Virgin Samoan Remy. This is probably about three bundles. Could probably fetch about fifteen hundred."

" Fifteen hundred dollars for my hair?" Roman's tone was full of disbelief.

" Yeah. Probably could fetch even more. I don't think there's a lot of Samoan hair on the market. Do you want me to go get my scissors? I think I have one in my apartment."

" You're not cutting my hair." Roman knocked Dean's hand away.

Naturally of course, Dean's fingers were back in it again. " You sure? I mean that's a seven fifty split."

" Yes I'm sure. I'm not selling my hair."

" Dean stop torturing the guy."

Both of them turned around in surprise as if they had both forgotten about Sami's existence.

Dean shooked his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. " I was just offering him a way to make a quick buck." He didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to help the guy out.

" Anyway, thanks for having us over on such short notice Roman. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

Sami was always so polite, Roman thought. " Nah it was fun." That was the truth. He did have fun watching the game with Sami and Dean.

" I had fun too." Sami then felt something rubbing against his leg. " Hi little one." He bent over and scratched Colby behind his ears and he immediately held his head back loving it. " I have to go now."

Dean headed towards the door. " Yeah thanks for having us over man."

Something spurred him and he went over to where Sami and Colby were and he tried to pet him and immediately Colby stepped back away from his touch.

Sami laughed and Roman picked the cat up.

" Let's go Dean." He couldn't help but to be amused by his friend's embarrassment. " Goodnight Roman."

"Goodnight." Roman replied although he was preoccupied with Colby playfully swatting at his hair.

Sami whispered to Dean as he opened the door. " I've never seen you strike out so hard before."

Dean glanced back at Roman and Colby and bit his bottom lip. " Yeah well, you can't win them all."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my god. Really? I just can't with you guys. I mean your response to the first chapter was just phenomenal. I didn't expect it. I don't know how or why it happened but you guys got me like damn, I don't want to disappoint you at all. No pressure. No pressure at all.

And your reviews were so encouraging and yes Wynter that was the most ratchet review I've ever gotten but I loved it so much. My cheeks literally hurt from laughing. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows. You are guys are truly awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean was always in his space.

Every day, either morning or evening, Dean managed to worm his way into Roman's apartment. It was two weeks since the game and apparently something was always wrong or broken in Dean's apartment. Today however, he didn't even have the common courtesy to come up with an excuse, he just waltzed in as soon as Roman opened the door and plopped down on the couch and change the channel that Colby had been watching. Of course Colby had been none too pleased and meowed loudly until Roman told Dean to change it back.

Roman was sitting at his breakfast bar digging his spoon in to a container of yoghurt. It wasn't that Roman minded Dean's company too much, it's just that he was always there.

" What's that you're eating?" Dean walked into the kitchen. " It looks good. Can I have one?"

Before Roman could answer, Dean was already opening the fridge door and looking inside. Sure why not, Dean. His mind thought sarcastically. You already act as if you pay the rent in the damn apartment any way.

Roman was already not in a good mood. One of his clients in Brooklyn had stiffed him again and it was the third time with in five weeks. He had worked with the guy for nearly a year. In that time he had transformed him from the office schlub to a guy with a defined six pack. Roman got the feeling that the guy was starting to feel that he didn't need him anymore and was starting to give Roman the slip instead of being up front and ending his services.

Dean pulled a stool out and sat on it and peeled back the the cover of the yoghurt. " Gluten free," he said as he read the label. " I hope it tastes good."

Roman didn't respond as his mind was miles away trying to figure out the best way to deal with his problem.

" Oh you got some here. Let me get it." Dean reached over to swiped away the yoghurt on Roman's chin with his thumb. " Much better." He gave Roman a small smile and then went back to eating his yoghurt.

Roman looked at him curiously. " How come you're always over here? Don't you have any other friends?"

Dean slowly placed his spoon down in the yoghurt. " I have friends," he said quietly. " Why? Is there a problem with me being here?"

Roman wondered how clueless one person could be. " Yes there's a problem. You're always here. You're always making excuses and barging in even when no one invited you. You just come in here and act as if you live here and I'm just suppose to put up with that." Roman took up a spoonful of yoghurt. " And Colby doesn't even like you and he tends to like everybody." All of that pent up frustration just rushed out of Roman and for that moment it had felt good to get all of that out.

" I see." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper as he pushed back his stool and stood up. " I'll get out of your hair then. I know when I'm not wanted."

Roman observed Dean's face. He could tell that he had hurt Dean's feelings. He hadn't meant for it to come out so rudely but Dean had been really getting on his nerves.

" Dean, I'm sorry." He said as Dean walked past him to the door. " I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

" Nah you meant it." He slipped on his shoes at the door. " That's how everyone sounds when they mean what they say." He placed his hand on the knob, twisting it to open the door. " It's cool. I didn't mean to be a bother." With that Dean walked out and closed the door behind him.

Roman stared at the closed door for a moment or two. The sudden quietness in the apartment felt weird. He hadn't meant to hurt Dean. He wouldn't have minded him coming over, only if he did it less often. But from the way he had phrased it he guessed Dean thought that he didn't want him over at all. Well at least it got him some peace in the house for the time being.

As he walked back to the living room he glanced into the kitchen and saw the half eaten yoghurt left by Dean and felt another twinge of guilt. He surmised that Dean had meant no harm but he was really becoming too much.

He sat on the couch, brushing off some crumbs from potato chips that Dean had left behind. Colby jumped into his lap and settled down. Roman stroked his soft fur. " It's just me and you again Colbs." The television was on and Roman was free to be alone with his thoughts once more.

It had been three days since Roman last saw Dean. He had never noticed until now that he never saw Dean coming or going unless he was at his apartment. He had told Dolph what had happened in the kitchen and even Dolph thought that he had been a little harsh. But damn it, was it wrong of him to want some peace and quiet in his own home?

As he settled in for the night, and Colby jumped on the bed next to him even though he wasn't allowed to, he decided that it probably had been for the best. His house remained undisturbed. His tv channels the same. His food untouched. Everything in his life had shifted right back into place before there was a Dean Ambrose.

* * *

><p>One evening Roman was walking up the path to the apartment building when Dean came out the door. He was walking quickly with his head down as if he didn't want to be bothered.<p>

" Hi Dean." Roman called out to him.

Dean snapped his head around. " Yo."

" How's it …." Roman never finished his sentence as Dean was already walking away down the path.

Damn. He didn't expect that it would have been a complete one eighty from hot to cold.

When he got into his apartment, everything was the same as he had left it. His ornaments were in the same spot. Colby was sitting in the same spot at the foot of the couch. His food was the same way that he had left it. He dropped his keys down on the coffee table. When the fuck did his life get so damn monotonous?

* * *

><p>The air was sharp and crisp at five thirty in the morning. However, his shirt was stuck to his back and chest because of the sweat of his early morning run. He loved inhaling the fresh air before it was ruined by the exhaust fumes and cigarette smoke of day to day life.<p>

Dolph had told him that Brad had asked about him at the basketball game that he had missed when he stayed home to babysit Dean. Dolph had said that Brad had been hinting at another possible reconnection between the two of them and Roman wasn't opposed to the idea. Brad was model pretty with his boyishly handsome features. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes and the most delicious looking cupid's bow lips he had ever seen on a man. Brad's body was also a work of art in itself. He had quite a nice sized ass that was the envy of lots of women and made a couple straight guys look at him twice.

Brad was too flighty to be in a relationship with but as Dolph loved to remind him, he needed to get his dick wet. Maybe he should call Brad up when he got home.

As luck would have had it, when he got to his hallway, Dean was coming out of his apartment. But the way how he looked made Roman stop and stare. He had a black baseball cap on backwards with curly aurburn hair framing the sides of his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Roman couldn't help but to stare at his body. He had seen Dean in nothing but loose fitting t-shirts until now. He had a nice broad chest that tapered down into a nice trim waist. His upper body was nicely developed with full pecs and sculpted shoulders. His biceps were hard with muscle but not overly so. In short, Dean had a physique of someone who took being in shape seriously.

As he walked towards him, he noticed that Dean's shorts were sitting low enough to reveal the dent right below his hip bone. Roman sucked in his bottom lip. Dean was hot. And he was now noticing after he had kicked him out of his apartment. He had the worst timing.

" Hi," Roman said amicably with a smile. " Haven't seen you in a while."

Dean looked at him as if he had made a terrible joke. " Yeah, well I've been busy."

" Well I hope to see you around more," Roman said hopefully that Dean would catch on to the hint.

" Yeah, whatever. I have to go start my run." Dean said bouncing up and down on the toes of his sneakers.

Dean took off without another word and Roman sighed.

Roman had forgotten all about calling Brad when he got back to his apartment. Sure Dean was annoying but with a body like that, Roman was more than willing to over look a few things. Roman pulled his clothes off as he got ready for the shower. His dick was half hard and resting against his thigh. He absent mindedly ran the palm of his hand over it as he waited for the shower to get to the right temperature.

He was getting ahead of himself he thought as he stepped into the shower. He didn't even know if Dean was even interested in men, much less him in that manner. He scolded himself a bit for being so shallow at how quickly he didn't mind Dean invading his space anymore. Well once he invaded it with no clothes on, Roman wouldn't have a problem in the world.

He caught himself stroking his length to complete hardness and then shook his head at his predicament. Well this wouldn't be the first time that he got himself off in the shower.

* * *

><p>Dolph laughed at him the next time that he saw him at the gym. He had told him about his predicament, minus getting himself off in the shower of course.<p>

" I swear. I don't know how you manage to cockblock your own self." Dolph chuckled as he shook his head.

" I didn't mean to." Roman responded meekly in his defense.

" Well since you practically chewed him out the last time he was over, why don't you go over to his place apologize and ask him out to have a drink with you to talk things over?" Dolph suggested.

Roman chewed his bottom lip nervously. " You think it would work?"

" It may or may not. I mean you don't really have anything to lose. He's already not speaking to you."

" I guess." Roman didn't sound that optimistic as he packed up his gym bag.

Dolph clapped his hand on Roman's shoulder. " Cheer up. If you strike out, there's always Brad or one of these gym twinks that are always checking you out."

" How exciting." Roman responded dryly.

* * *

><p>Dolph was right. What did he have to lose? He raised his fist and knocked three times hard on Dean's front door. He waited for a moment or two and then knocked again. A gruff " I'm coming" sounded through the door.<p>

As he heard the locks being unfastened, Roman felt a nervousness in his belly. He didn't know why he was so anxious. He was just asking Dean out for a drink to clear the air between them.

" Oh, hi." Dean clearly looked surprised as he peaked his head out of the barely opened door.

" Hi," Roman started. " I was wondering if ..."

" Dean! Hurry up and come back to bed." A perky, young topless brunette came up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around Dean, kissing his cheek. She certainly had no qualms about letting a stranger like Roman see her bare breasts.

" I'll be with you in a second," Dean said giving her a quick peck on the lips. " I just need to see what my neighbour wants."

Ouch. He had been reduced back down to neighbour. Not even Roman. The wind had been completely knocked out of his sails and now with two sets of waiting eyes on him, he had lost all confidence.

" Nothing. Um, sorry to bother you. Have a good night." Roman said hurriedly as he walked away, feeling his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Two hours and six beers later, he was sprawled across his couch, with Colby cuddled into his side. His fingers raking through the short hair on Colby's head. The television was on but if asked, he couldn't say what was showing. He had fucked up. Big time. It had been a month since the blow up and since then Dean acted as if he was a stranger. Even though he had asked for it, he didn't expect things to be quite so unpleasant. Dean used to talk a mile a minute about a million different things but never about himself. And he could still recall clearly the pain in Dean's blue eyes when Roman told about his company not being welcomed. He had been a fucking prick to Dean. If the shoe had been on the other foot, he guessed that he wouldn't speak to him either. Now Dean was with a woman and they were probably having great sex next door. He guessed that he never really had a shot to begin with.

Roman's fingers raked through the soft hair on Colby's back as the cat was contented to have Roman all to himself again. " I think that I've really fucked up Colbs. I don't think that I can get Dean back."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I've never experienced anything like this. To all my new reviewers, " Hi! How are you guys doing? Welcome." To my old reviewers, my crew, my fam. I love you guys for all of the support that you have shown me through out all of my stories, I'm still surprised that you aren't sick of my ass yet, lol.

To Tru365, you are completely right. Colby hated Dean from the moment that he took up his remote by mistake. And yes I do crack myself up sometimes.

And yes I know we didn't have any of Colby's antics in this chapter but don't worry there will be plenty of that to come in the upcoming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" You think he's missing his little boyfriend?"

" Yeah he's definitely missing his little boyfriend."

" His little boyfriend won't come over anymore since Roman was mean to him."

" Awww. At least Roman still has Colby."

" That isn't the pussy that Roman wants."

" You guys are assholes." Roman said as he closed his locker door.

Dolph and Kofi Kingston bursted out laughing.

" Aww come on dude, you've been sulking practically the whole week since you found Dean with that girl." Dolph said folding his towel.

" I have not been sulking." He huffed.

" Ooo, someone hit a nerve." Dolph smiled and made his way over to him.

He sat on the bench next to Roman's gym bag. " Why don't you go over there and try again?"

" Because just this morning some blonde left his place wearing a dress that ended right under her ass. I think it's safe to say that he's not into men." Roman nearly threw his water bottle carelessly into his bag.

" Okay let's say that it's true and Dean's straight. Does that mean that you don't even want to be friends with him because you can't fuck him?"

Roman paused in the midst of folding his towel. Dolph did have a point. Even though he did think that Dean was attractive, and the chance of them hooking up was practically non exisistant. He wouldn't mind having Dean as a friend.

" I guess you do have a point." Roman finished folding the towel and packed it away in his bag. " So what do I do?"

" You do what I've been telling you to do since last week. Go home, take a shower, throw on some cologne or whatever and go over to his place and ask him out for a drink so that you guys can talk it out man to man." Dolph stood up and patted Roman on the shoulder. " I mean you don't have anything to lose anyway."

* * *

><p>Dolph was right. He didn't have anything to lose. He carefully smoothed a stray hair behind his ear as he looked himself over in the mirror. Black V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers with a dash of cologne. He didn't know why he listened to Dolph sometimes.<p>

" Wish me luck Colby." He called to the cat as he walked the door. The cat kept its head straight seemingly ignoring Roman. He smiled to himself. That cat could be so moody.

Roman took a deep breath outside of Dean's apartment door as he raised his fist to knock on the door. He could do this, he told himself. He gave Dean's door three hard taps and waited.

It seemed as if it took forever as he heard the locks being undone on Dean's side of the door. He tapped his right foot nervously against the hardwood floor as he waited.

Dean peeped out at him through the barely cracked open door. No greeting. Just a raised eyebrow.

" Hi." Roman started. " Look I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did a few weeks ago. I was in a messed up place and took it out on you." No response. " I was wondering if we can go for a drink and just talk?"

Dean studied his face for a few seconds. He was clearly thinking the offer over. Finally he shrugged his shoulders as if he had given up. " Fine. Lemme grab my coat." Dean closed the door in Roman's face.

Well at least it was a good start. Roman went back to his apartment to get his own coat. Colby was in the living room. " Stepping out for a bit Colbs. Now don't tear up the house while I'm gone, okay?"

Colby just watched him as he slipped on his brown leather jacket. The nights were starting to feel a bit chilly.

" Are you ready?" Dean was already standing at his door wearing a lightweight hoody.

" Um yeah." Roman looked around for his keys on the side table spotting them almost hidden by a glass ornament. He grabbed the keys and shoved them in his front jeans pocket. " Let's go."

" Do you have a place in mind?" Roman asked as he locked the door.

" Uh, The Leopard down the block is pretty good."

Roman knew of the quiet little bar that Dean spoke of. " Yeah that sounds good."

They set off down the street. The sun was setting and people were making their way home from work. They didn't really say anything to each other mainly because the tension between them felt awkward as hell and Roman didn't want to make it any worse.

They crossed a busy intersection and then they were at The Leopard. Roman was walking towards the door when something told him to look behind him. When he turned around, he gasped. Looking quite innocently up at him was his cat.

" Colby!" Roman darted forward and scooped up the cat. " How did you get out? Why did you follow me? Oh my god, I can't believe that you crossed that intersection by yourself. You could've been killed. Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me?" The cat just purred and rubbed it's head against Roman's neck.

Roman turned and looked and Dean apologetically. " Dean, can you go in without me? I have to take Colby back home."

He had to play second fiddle to the cat again. It was hardly surprising at this point. " Sure."

" I'll be right back as soon as possible," Roman said as he continued to stroke Colby's head.

Dean just watched Roman cross the busy intersection before he went inside.

The Leopard was never fully of traffic which was what Dean liked about it. He choose a booth near the back and ordered a beer. It was a ten minute walk to get to the place. Roman would probably be back in half an hour Dean thought as he sipped his beer and watch the football game on the televeision hung up behind him.

Dean was on to his second beer by the time that Roman reappeared.

" Sorry about that," he said sliding into the booth opposite Dean. " Colby wanted to play when we got home but I couldn't."

Dean just took another sip of his beer, unflinching as if he was just waiting for Roman to get to the purpose of this outing.

Roman sighed softly. " Dean look, I'm truly sorry for what I said to you. I was angry at a client and instead of dealing with it I let it fester and unleashed it all on you and I was wrong for that."

A waitress popped up as if on cue and placed a beer in front of Roman and left as discreetly as she came. He figured that Dean had ordered for him.

" You said that I just waltz in uninvited." Dean accused him.

Roman looked at him sheepishly. " Yeah sorry. Of course you can come over whenever you want," he paused. " Well with in reason."

" You asked me if I didn't have any other friends." Dean's blue eyes narrowed at him.

" I have no excuse. That was completely an asshole thing to say." Roman finally took a sip of his beer.

" You even said that Colby doesn't like me." Dean sounded completely hurt about this.

Roman slowly placed the bottle down on the table. " Well ..."

" Oh god, seriously? He doesn't like me?" Dean shook his head. " Why?"

" I don't know." Roman shrugged. " Maybe he just isn't accustomed to you as yet."

Dean tilted his head slightly and blinked slowly at Roman.

The older man laughed nervously. " Maybe it's because you took up his remote."

" Really? Dude, your cat can hold a serious grudge." Dean drained the remainder of his beer.

He stood up and eyed Roman impatiently. " Come on. I wanna go to the park."

Roman was confused. " But isn't the park closed by now?"

Dean sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. " I bet you pay all of your taxes too." He started to walk away.

Roman quickly dug a twenty out of his pocket and dropped it on the table and then walked quickly to catch up with Dean.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe that I'm doing this," Roman said as he squeezed through the sizeable hole in the fence. Dean was already standing, waiting for him on the other side.<p>

" Jesus dude, chill." He watched as Roman stood up and dusted off his clothes. " It's just a park not the Pentagon."

Dean started to walk down a dirt trodden path and Roman called out to him. " Hey wait up. Out here is nearly pitch black. I can hardly see in front of me."

" God, you're such a whiner." Dean waited until Roman caught up with him and grabbed his hand. " Just so you won't get lost."

Roman didn't mind Dean holding his hand at all. Dean's palm fitting perfectly against his own.

They held hands until they reached a park bench. Dean hopped over the back of it and plopped down in the seat while Roman sat like a normal person.

There was nothing in front of them but an open field and the night sky. Roman glanced over at Dean who had his arms spread across the top of the bench as if he owned it.

" You know, I don't really know anything about you." Roman finally said after sitting in silence for a while.

Dean raised an eyebrow. " What do you want to know?"

Roman slid a bit closer to Dean on the bench but didn't touch him. " Everything."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. " What are you? The FBI?"

Roman crossed his arms over his chest. A wry grin playing on his lips. " Just start talking."

Dean gave him one of those long looks that made him feel something that he knew better than to feel.

He watched as Dean's tongue lightly licked his bottom lip before he started to speak. Roman involuntary bit the inside of his own lip. Damn it. It was just something about this man.

" Well I'm twenty-eight years old," Dean started. " From Cincinnati. Single with no kids." Dean flipped his hand. " Well that I know about."

He stopped speaking and stared out into the night.

" Um that's it?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly and stretched out his legs. " What else is there to know?"

" Oh come on." Roman knocked his knee playfully against Dean's. " Like what do you do? What are your hobbies."

Dean waved him off.

" Oh no you don't get to ignore me." Roman touselled Dean's hair. " If you insist on coming over and eating my food and upsetting my cat, I deserve to know at least what you do."

" All right, all right." Dean swatted Roman's hand out of his hair.

Roman laughed at the shaggy hair obscuring most of Dean's eyes. Dean was about to say something sharp but the way how totally relaxed Roman looked when he laughed, stopped him in his tracks. He needed to stop finding this man so damn attractive. He probably wasn't even into guys, and if by luck he was, Dean probably wouldn't be his type anyway.

Dean used his right hand to push the hair off his forehead. " I'm into stuff." He finally said.

" Really?" Roman gave him a disbelieving look. " You don't say?" The sarcasm dripping heavy. " What kind of stuff?"

Dean gave a slight shrug. " You know, stuff."

" You're terrible at communicating." Roman dead panned.

" Look all I can tell you is, I'm a guy who knows a couple of guys who can get you anything you want." Dean's right foot started to tap nervously against the pavement.

Roman's voice lost all of its merriment. " Like drugs?"

Dean shot him a look. " No."

Roman noticed how uncomfortable Dean was becoming with the conversation but he needed to be sure for his own safety as well. " Are you telling me the truth Dean? I won't judge you."

Dean locked his blue eyes firmly onto Roman's greys. " I am telling you the truth. I don't sell drugs."

He sounded sincere enough to Roman. He honestly didn't know Dean well enough to know if he was lying or not. " Okay fine. I'm not going to bring it up again."

" Thank you." Dean gave Roman a quick once over. " You know, you aren't so bad when you get out of the house. Less up tight."

Roman chuckled good naturedly. " I'm not up tight."

" Yeah, whatever." Dean suddenly stood up. " Let's go home. I'm freezing."

Dean, ironically nearly frozed to the spot when Roman's hand firmly embraced his left bicep and his deep voice was right by his ear. " You would be freezing in this thin ass jacket."

Okay, that was a mistake. Roman made a small play to see if Dean was interested in him and immediately the man tensed up as soon as he touched him. Dean clearly did not play for his team.

" Yeah, I, uh didn't realize how cold it would be." Dean definitely appeared uncomfortable and Roman released his grip. At least I didn't try to kiss him, Roman reasoned. That would've been a huge mistake.

They made their way back to the hole in the fence and got through without incident. They held a light conversation on the way home, both men thankful for the fresh start although neither knew where it was going.

As they walked up the path to the apartment building side by side, their fingers kept on brushing against each other. Both of them guilty of doing it on purpose but secretly hoping that the other didn't notice.

Finally as they opened the door, Dean half hooked his middle finger around Roman's and the brushing stopped. Dean dared not look up at Roman and kept his head down. He felt as if he was in high school again not knowing how to act around his crush.

Roman noticed of course Dean's finger, half curled around his. Maybe the brushing of fingers annoyed him he thought.

They took the stairs together with Roman leading, fingers still hooked, and both of them trying to ignore it.

However, when they reached the top of the stairs, Dean unhooked his finger. It was getting too weird.

They heard a commotion coming from the end of the hallway and as they walked Roman realized that it was his neighbour Skip Sheffield banging on his door.

" Come on! Shut up in there." Skip yelled at the door.

Roman rushed forward. " What's going on?"

" Your damn cat has been yowling for blue murder for the past three hours. The fuck didn't you leave some food for it to shut it up?" Skip accused Roman.

Skip was a rather large man as he was a competitive bodybuilder but he didn't intimidate Roman.

He got close up to Skip's face. He could hear Colby yowling loudly in the background. His heart was beating quickly wondering what had happened to him. Colby had never behaved like this before. " I did leave him food and water. Maybe all of your yelling is upsetting him more."

Skip snorted and then stood back from Roman. " You know what? At least you're home. Shut up your damn cat." He gave Roman one final glance and walked away.

Dean was standing to a side watching the scene unfold. Roman fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He had barely gotten the door opened, when Colby launched himself at him. Jumping as high as Roman's thigh.

Roman picked him up and Colby clunged to his shoulders, meowing in a softer and a more greatful tone.

" What's the matter Colby?" Roman asked as he walked into his home. " What's the matter boy?"

The cat just purred and rolled over in Roman's arms, nuzzling his neck with his head.

Nothing in the house looked disturbed.

" Oh you just miss me boy? Is that it?"

The cat meowed and playfully butted its head against Roman's chin.

Roman laughed. " I missed you too. I didn't mean to upset you."

Roman sat on the couch and started to tickle Colby's tummy. The cat stretched out its body purring in delight. " Who's daddy's favourite kitty? You are." He teased. Colby meowed and rolled over as Roman gave him a good petting.

Dean stood up in Roman's hallway and watched them from a distance. It wasn't lost on him that Roman had completely forgotten about him and his entire existance as soon as he saw Colby.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so, so much for your support. Words are really inadequate. So Dean, Roman and Colby. Your thoughts on them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" So let me get this straight."

Dolph waved the half eaten buffalo wing around in front of Roman's face. Kofi was down at the other end of the sports bar greatly enraptured with the slot machines.

Dolph took another bite of the wing, the sauce smearing on one side of his mouth. " You ditched your date for your cat? Are you purposefully trying to remain celibate or something?"

" Nah, it's nothing like that." Roman took a sip of his soda. " I thought that something was seriously wrong with Colby. I never heard him yowling like that before. I thought that he had hurt himself."

" And then you got inside, realized that was nothing was wrong and yet insisted on playing with him until you realized that your date was gone." Dolph placed the clean chicken bone on the plate, licked his fingers and then took up another one. " I'm beginning to think that you're doing it on purpose."

" I'm not." Roman responded a bit defensively. " And it wasn't a date."

" Oh so you didn't go over to his place, ask him out, he accepted, then you guys went to a bar for drinks and then hung out in a park afterwards?" Dolph smirked. " Sounds like a date to me."

" Well you asked me out to this bar and picked me up as well," Roman smiled. " Is this a date too?"

" Nope." Dolph bit into his chicken wing. " Because I'm not trying to fuck you."

Dolph laughed at the scowl on Roman's face.

" Well don't you want to fuck him?" Dolph asked as he winked at an attractive blonde who walked by the table.

" Yeah I guess," Roman swirled his straw around in his glass. " But like, I want to get to know him better first. But he's so guarded. It's like he can talk about every thing but himself."

" I see what the problem is," Dolph dabbed the napkin around his mouth, removing the sauce. " You just don't want to fuck him. You wanna date him and hope that more comes out of it."

" Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" Roman inquired.

" Nothing really," Dolph shrugged. " If he wants the same thing that you do. You don't even know if he likes men or not."

He noticed the crest fallen look on Roman's face. " Look Ro, all I'm saying is don't put all of your eggs in one basket. If you want Dean to open up to you, you can't push it. And he definitely won't do it if you continue to ignore him for a cat."

Dolph slid out of the booth and patted Roman on the shoulder. " Just something to think about bro. Now if you'll excuse me." Dolph put on his best smile and strolled towards the redhead that he had been eyeing at the bar.

* * *

><p>" No! We're not putting both anchovies and pepperoni on a pizza."<p>

" Why not?" Dean whined.

" Because it's disgusting." Roman responded wondering where in the world Dean came up with these weird combinations.

" Have you ever tried it?" Dean tried to lean over the counter and grab the phone out of Roman's hand but Roman backed away.

"No."

" Then how do you know that it's disgusting then?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

" I just know that it is." He looked at the flier in his hand and started to dial the number.

" Well since I'm paying for half of his pizza then I should have a say." Dean folded his arms across his chest.

Roman sighed. " Fine. We'll put the anchovies on half of the pizza."

Dean walked around the counter and plucked the flier out of Roman's hand.

" How about habaneros?" He looked at Roman wide eyed and hopeful.

" No."

* * *

><p>" I can't believe that you're actually eating that." Roman watched in disgust as Dean took a huge bite of the pepperoni and anchovy laden slice.<p>

" You don't know what you're missing." Dean smacked his lips together as he chewed.

Meow.

Dean looked down at his bare feet and surprisingly, Colby was there, watching him intently as he ate. " See, even Colby wants to try it."

He plucked an anchovy off and held it in front of Colby and the cat gobbled it greedily down.

Dean threw a triumphant grin at Roman. " He likes it."

Roman rolled his eyes and resumed watched the television. " What ever."

Before Dean could take another bite, Colby meowed again.

" Okay here's another one."

Colby ate the offerring quite happily.

* * *

><p>" I think your cat ate more of my pizza than I did." Dean said as he walked back into the living room after cleaning up.<p>

" Well you kept on feeding him."

" You think that he likes me now?" Dean approached Colby who was curled up in the single seater.

" I dunno. Maybe." Roman watched with curiosity as Dean slowly stuck out his hand to pet Colby.

However, the cat sensing this turned around and hissed at Dean who immediately withdrew his hand.

Roman laughed loudly at Dean's puzzled face.

" But you ate my pizza." Dean said to Colby who just narrowed his eyes at him and turned away. " I thought that you liked me. You used me."

Roman chuckled. " Come here and leave Colby alone." He held out his hand to Dean who took it and then plopped down defeated next to Roman on the couch.

He released Roman's hand and turned himself around and rested his head in Roman's lap with his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. " Your cat used me."

" Is that why you're using me as your bed?"

" It's the least you could do. My feelings are hurt." Dean pouted.

Roman laughed softly. Dean looked different in this position as Roman looked down at him. So much softer and younger. He knew that he shouldn't be letting himself get so attracted to Dean in case it wasn't reciprocated but he couldn't help it.

" Did you have any pets as a kid?" Roman found himself softly stroking Dean's curls. His fingers lightly pressing against Dean's scalp. He glanced at Colby and found that the cat had fallen asleep in the chair. No wonder Dean was allowed to be this close to him.

" Nah. My mom didn't want any. She said that they were messy." Dean flicked at something from off his t-shirt. " I always wanted a dog though."

" I had three cats, a dog and a goldfish when I was a kid." Roman shared.

" Your parents allowed you to keep all of those?" Dean looked up at him in amazement.

Roman laughed. " Well I have older brothers and sisters and cousins that were always over. So it wasn't just me." He twirled a lock of Dean's hair over his index finger. " You have any brothers or sisters?"

" Nope. Just me."

" You must have been a handful." Roman joked.

" I, uh, guess." Dean noticeably became a lot less interested in the conversation as if he was trying to avoid talking about his family. " So how did you get Colby?"

Now it was his turn to become uncomfortable. He turned his attention to his window, seeing nothing but the glow of the street light in the darkness. " I took him from my ex." He said quietly.

Dean sat up and stared at him. " You stole your ex's cat? That's cold."

Roman turned to face him. " My ex was selfish. He was a model and he went on location for a couple of weeks while his female cat was pregnant. This was after we had broken up and I didn't know that he had left. Anyway he called me one night telling me that his neighbour had called him telling him that there was a scent coming from his apartment and he wanted me to go and check it out. I wasn't going to until he said that he had left the cat in there. The selfish prick didn't even think to put her up at pet hospice while he was out. So I went over there." At this point Roman stopped talking and just continued to stare out the window.

Dean could see that Roman's mind was far away and he was reliving that day in his head. His jaw was set tight and his eyes were glassy. Fuck. If he knew that the question would've upset him, he wouldn't have asked. He slid his hand over Roman's, lacing their fingers together. At least he knew now that Roman was gay so hopefully he wouldn't be against him holding his hand. " You don't have to continue Ro."

" No, it's okay." He brushed away a tear on his bottom eyelashes. " I didn't realize that it still upset me this much." Roman took in a deep breath and then continued. " So I went over there and the stench coming from his apartment was awful. I was surprised that his super hadn't gone in as yet. So I went in and..." Roman's voice dropped. " The cat was dead and so was the litter of her newborns. They were starting to decompose. It was awful."

Dean felt Roman squeezing his hand and he let him. He was getting upset himself. His ex had to be one heartless bastard.

" I was about to leave when I heard this tiny meow. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me but I heard it again. It sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen. Sure enough that's where I found Colby. He was curled up on the mat by the kitchen sink. He was so tiny Dean." His voice broke a little. " I picked him up and he was smaller than the palm of my hand. He was the only one that survived. So I took him and carried him straight to a veterinary hospital. He was really weak and malnourished. The doctors said that I got there in the nick of time. He stayed there for a week and then he came home with me."

" So what happened to your ex?" Dean knew that he shouldn't prod but he really did want to know.

" Well I called his super, who in turn called the police. The super kicked my ex out and the police charged him with negligence and animal cruelty and a whole host of other charges. But my ex knows a lot of people in high places and got off with community service for six weeks. Of course he blamed me for everything. He said that I should've taken care of the bodies. Fucking asshole."

" Yeah he was a douche supreme." Dean agreed.

" So yeah I know that I sometimes, well almost all of the time, I spoil Colby but I can't help it." Roman looked at the sleeping cat. " He's a tough little guy."

Dean nodded. " He is."

" So um," Roman tried to smile. " You have any bad ex stories?"

Dean shook his head regretfully. " Nah. I don't do relationships."

Roman snorted. " You sound just like Dolph."

" Who's Dolph?" Immediately Dean sounded suspicious and he held Roman's hand a bit tighter but as usual the raven haired man didn't notice.

" Oh he's a good friend of mine who's a personal trainer at the same gym I go to." Roman laughed when he remembered Dolph trying to pick up the redhead at bar. He succeeded to. " A different day, a different girl is his motto."

" So what's your excuse?" He couldn't help but to notice that Dean was rather close to him. He lightly stroked the area between Dean's thumb and index finger a few times with his thumb. " Why don't you do relationships?"

" I dunno." Dean shrugged. " I guess I've never really been comfortable with the whole notion of putting all of your trust and energy into one person, only to have them betray you in the end."

" They all don't end like that." Roman pointed out.

" But most of them do. I mean it just seems as if you're setting yourself up for failure. I don't see the point in that." Dean rested his head against Roman's shoulder, keeping that one hand firmly grasped with Roman's.

" But what if you meet someone and fall in love with them? What then?" Roman actually broke the hold that Dean had on his hand and placed his arm around Dean's trim waist instead.

" That isn't going to happen." He responded knowingly.

" But it can," Roman insisted. " Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with."

Dean turned to face him. " Yeah you can. It's a choice to love someone and I choose not to. We can have a good time together but that's it. None of that love crap."

" Why?" Roman just couldn't understand this way of thinking at all. Why would a person want to deny themselves something like love? Sure he had experienced his share of heartbreaks but being in love made it worth it.

" Well one of the first reasons being, is that I hardly stay in any place long enough to fall in love with anyone anyway. I normally spend about three to six months in a place, a year tops and I'm out. I like a change of pace and scenery. I don't like the feeling of being tied to one person. Besides it wouldn't be fair of me to ask a person to uproot their life to move with me just for the heck of it, would it?"

" I guess not." Roman said thoughtfully although he felt that there was more to it than what Dean was telling him.

Dean's face was only a foot away from his own and Roman wanted to lean over and kiss him just because he felt like it. But he didn't think that Dean would approve or even appreciate it. So he tried to redirect his gaze away from Dean's pretty auburn curls falling over his pretty blue eyes and his pretty little mouth.

He focused on some cop show on the television. " So how long do you plan on staying in New York?"

" Maybe six months, I dunno. A year tops. It isn't really my favourite place."

So in about less than a year Dean would be out of his life. It really didn't make any sense for him to start to develop any feelings for him. It wouldn't work out anyway. " Okay."

Dean remained in Roman's embrace for a few minutes more. He could tell that Roman was thinking about something but he didn't share it with him. He observed the sleeping Colby and he figured that it was time that he called it a night as well.

He removed Roman's hand from around his waist and placed it on the couch. He then stood up and stretched. " I guess it's time that I turn in for the night."

Roman looked up at him. " Yeah I guess it's getting late." He wondered if he should walk Dean to his door but then changed his mind. He would be too tempted to try to steal a kiss and might end up ruining this new friendship.

" Well see ya." Dean walked off to the front door and Roman watched him go.

When the door closed, Roman picked up his remote and turned off the television. He sighed and and rested his head back on the couch. He had to get all of this nonsense of him and Dean ever dating out of his head now. The man said it himself. He doesn't do relationships and he doesn't plan on staying long in New York. Roman wished that he could change Dean's mind on one of those things at least.

* * *

><p>AN: This is what I like to call a 'key' chapter. Pay attention to it!

P.S. I love reading the cat stories that you guys leave in your reviews, whether good or bad I love to read them and I'm sure that others do to as well. Because we all know that cats rule the world, well at least the internet (sorry dog lovers). So what's your cat story? When I was a kid, my grandmother had a cat named Spot but I like to think that he was mine and that he liked me the best, lol. He was the sweetest, most patient cat ever. He loved being carried everywhere and would go into just about anyone's arms. He was the anti scardy cat and was so chill and cool about everything. Love that cat!

Okay, I guess dog stories can be included as well. Don't you hate it when dog owners be like " Oh Spike doesn't bite, c'mon in." And that dog is baring its teeth at you and doing that deep growl in its throat and you're like nope. That dog doesn't like my ass, nope, not coming in. See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" That was a great workout Roman."

Mrs. Samantha Johnson's hand lingered on his bicep as she smiled charmingly up at him.

" That's what I'm here for Mrs. Johnson," Roman responded as he easily stepped away from her but not before she got in her regular squeeze on his arm.

" Oh Roman, stop being so formal. I told you to call me Sam." She leaned back against the couch and smiled beguilingly at him.

" Sorry. I just want to be respectful that's all." He continued to pack up his gear and he heard Samantha moving towards him.

" But Mrs. Johnson, sounds so old. I don't look old do I?" Roman could hear her standing behind him. Probably staring at his ass as usual.

Roman stood up straight and looked at her, pretending to consider the question. The truth was Samantha Johnson was a well preserved forty two year old thanks to regular exercise and cosmetic procedures. Her hair was bleached perfectly blonde and her forehead contained no wrinkles, but she also couldn't move it, so there was that. " No you don't look old at all. You look quite youthful."

Samantha beamed at him. " You're so sweet. I'll go get your payment for the week."

Roman watched as she walked away. He had been working with Samantha for just over three months now. He had taken the job despite the fact she lived out near the middle of Long Island and it took him almost an hour to get to her place. Initially he was going to turn her down but she offered to pay him twice his normal rate and he agreed. When he arrived at the house he saw why she could afford it. She lived in a massive, Tudor styled mansion and she apparently had nothing better to do than to spend her husband's money. She was always telling him about some event she had to attend, and how they were dreadfully boring. The rest of the time she spent in not so subtle ways of trying to hit on him. Usually he just politely brushed her off. Besides she always paid him well over the agreed amount anyway. He was certain that his youthful comment would earn him an extra something this week.

" Here you go." Samantha smiled as she handed over a wad of cash to Roman.

Roman thumbed through it quickly. It was a lot of hundred dollar bills. " Is this for the month?"

Samantha giggled. " No silly. That's just a thank you of sorts for such a great work out."

" Oh wow. Thanks. Appreciate it." Roman said as he slid the money into his back pocket.

Roman hefted his bag to leave when Samantha called out to him. " Can I have a hug before you go?"

He didn't really want to but as the woman had just paid his rent for two months, he turned around and smiled at her. " Sure."

Samantha bounded up to him and threw her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her body against his. Roman lightly embraced her around her waist. Roman wondered if he should tell her that he was gay but at the same time he heard Dolph's voice telling him not be an idiot.

He ended the hug and Samantha stepped back blushing nervously, wringing her hands. " I'm sorry to get my sweat all over you."

" It's a job hazard." Roman joked as he walked towards the front door.

" So next week?" Samantha called after him in a hopeful tone.

Roman nodded as he opened the door. " Next week it is."

* * *

><p>" Aww man, I remembered when I had a rich chick." Dolph took a big bite of his deep dish Hawaiian pizza. " It was some of the best money that I ever made." Dolph sighed as if he were reminiscing. " And the work out sessions weren't bad either."<p>

" So what happened?" Roman speared some of his Caesar salad on the fork.

" Her husband got a tad bit upset when he came home early one and found us fucking on the exercise mat."

Roman nearly choked on his salad. He grabbed his glass of water and drank it down quickly. " What?"

Dolph shrugged and continued to eat as if it was no big deal. He looked at an attractive brunette who had stopped to converse with the couple at the table next to them. " I know right? Getting rid of me was totally uncalled for."

Dolph shoved the remainder of the slice into his mouth and Roman wondered how Dolph managed to keep his tremendously cut figure. Dolph seemed to have never met a salad that he liked yet.

" So how's it going with the new boyfriend?" Dolph sucked on the straw in his soda, awaiting Roman's response.

" He's not my boyfriend." Roman wiped his mouth with the paper nakin and placed it down next to his plate.

" Yeah whatever. Doesn't he like come over every night?"

" Yeah, so?"

" Doesn't he leave like early in the morning?"

" He lives next door."

Dolph slowly blinked at him and then shook his head. " Okay, when's the last time that I came over?"

Roman frowned. " Um..."

" Too long! You can't even remember." Dolph drummed his fingers on the table top. " Okay, the last time that Kofi came over?"

" Oh last week to return some dvds." Roman smiled.

" I bet he didn't stay to after midnight just talking to your ass."

The smile vanished. " Well no, he had to go meet some girl."

" Exactly. That's what single straight guys do. We spend our time trying to get laid. Not spending every night with some dude."

Roman looked a bit miffed. " I'll have you know that my company is awesome."

Dolph laughed. " Yeah I'm sure Dean thinks so."

He noticed confident look on Roman's face waivering a bit. " Look Ro. You're a great dude. I honestly think that neighbour boy has a thing for you but you're stuck thinking that he's straight."

" But he's never said that was interested in men." Roman finally said after a long pause.

Dolph reached over and patted his shoulder. " But he never said that he wasn't."

* * *

><p>" Dean, I don't want to watch Zombie Axe Murderers part three."<p>

" Why not?" Dean placed his feet up on Roman's lap. " You just watched parts one and two."

" That's exactly why." Roman shoved Dean's feet off with his right hand. " And take your feet off me."

Dean scowled. " You let Colby lie down in your lap."

" Colby's a cat." Roman changed the channel to some cop show and placed the remote back on the table. He wondered if what Dolph had said was true and Dean was just trying to find a way to stay over longer. It was after eleven at night already.

" He's an animal." Suddenly Dean's entire face brightened up as if he finally realized what was going on. " It's discrimination."

" What?" Roman looked puzzled.

" Colby's an animal and I'm a human being. You won't let me put my feet on you because I'm human." He smirked triumphantly. " It's discrimination."

Roman shook his head. " You're crazy."

" No. I'm right." Dean turned around on the couch and without warning planted his head in Roman's lap.

" What the -" Roman started.

Dean looked up at him all innocently. " You said that I couldn't put my feet on your lap. You didn't say anything about my head."

Dean turned his head to a side and faced the television. " I don't wanna watch a cop show." He whined.

" Well I'm not watching any more zombie movies."

" You're just mad because the second one scared Colby." Dean huffed.

After another person screamed after getting their head chopped off by an axe wielding zombie, Colby had taken off in the direction of the bedroom and Roman hadn't seen him since.

" Well it's either this or you can go home," Roman declared.

He saw Dean pouting and then folding his arms across his chest. " Fine. I'm the guest and I never get to have any say."

Roman stared at him and wondered if he should point out that they just spent the last three hours watching cheesy zombie flicks at Dean insistance. But he lost his train of thought when he noticed how good Dean looked lying in his lap. Now if only he would face the other way and press his mouth against the crotch of his pants and Roman would be in heaven.

Fuck. He needed to control his thoughts around Dean. He didn't want to get excited, leading to further embarrassment. Roman tried to shift his attention to the show on television that he was making Dean watch. It wasn't a favourite show of his by any means but it wasn't about zombies or mutants so that was a plus in its favour already.

* * *

><p>" Rome? Wake up."<p>

Roman felt someone tapping the side of his face and slowly he opened his eyes. Damn it. He fell asleep without even realizing it. Dean shifted into focus in front of his eyes. He was close to the front of his face. He could see every strand of his eyebrows and eyelashes clearly.

" You snore." Dean said matter of factly.

" Couldn't be that bad. You're still here." He pointed out.

Dean ignored that comment and reached a hand up and twirled a lock of Roman's hair between his fingers. " You have really nice hair. You sure that you don't want to sell it?"

" Yeah I'm sure." Dean's blue eyes were flawless. Not another colour interrupting the icy blue iris. Maybe Dolph had a point. Why would a straight guy get so close to him? Dean's ass was pressed right up against his thigh. There faces were barely six inches apart and he was playing in Roman's hair. Even if he wanted to sell it. Roman made up his mind. He was going to do it. He hated not knowing where he stood and he hated going to bed frustrated every night because he couldn't have Dean like wanted.

He brought his right hand up and gently cupped Dean's jaw. He waited for Dean to say something but instead his hair got a sharp tug, bringing their faces even closer. It was now or never he thought as he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips firmly against Dean's, covering that pretty mouth that he had so many dirty thoughts about. He slowly moved his lips against Dean's, kissing him softly. His other arm going around Dean's waist, holding his body that had gone quite stiff. His right hand keeping Dean's head in place. Dean was obviously in shock, Roman thought. Didn't matter though. He was going to get this kiss even if they parted ways forever right afterwards.

However, it surprised him when he felt Dean's arms around his neck and then he started to kiss him back. Well at least the gamble paid off, Roman thought as Dean's lips plucked at his top lip. His lips were soft, and his mouth was warm. Roman traced Dean's plump bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and to his pleasant surprise he felt Dean's tongue tap against his own. Dean parted his lips and Roman's tongue slid into the welcoming wet heat. Their tongues slid against each other as Roman moved the hand that was holding Dean's jaw and pushed his fingers through the hair at the back of Dean's head. This kiss was good. Very good. He continued to kiss Dean for a few more seconds before pulling away and ending the kiss.

He opened his eyes and looked at Dean. His lips were wet, red and swollen and Roman couldn't help but to feel proud of himself knowing that he had done that to Dean.

" Finally," The auburn haired man in his arms muttered.

" Finally what?" Roman pushed some of the auburn curls off of Dean's forehead.

" I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to notice me." Dean smirked. " I was just about to start humping your leg."

" Seriously?" Roman stared at him increduously. " How was I suppose to know that you were interested? I thought that you only dated women."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. " I'm telling you how pretty your hair is and you really thought that?"

" You said that you wanted to sell it!"

Roman watched as Dean shifted his position again and straddled Roman's hips, sinking down on to his lap.

" What ever." Dean leaned forward and kissed him. " It worked."

" Oh please," Roman countered as he returned the kiss. " I only kissed you because I thought you were hot. You're lame pick up didn't work."

" Doesn't matter," Dean brushed him off and torturously sucked Roman's bottom lip into his mouth. " The point is that we're kissing."

True, there was no point in arguing that Roman decided as he pulled Dean right up to his body and started to return his kisses. Yeah he could definitely get used to this. Dean had a sweet mouth and he was an excellent kisser even when he randomly licked the corner of his mouth for no apparent reason.

Roman slid both of his hands underneath Dean's t-shirt to feel the smooth skin on Dean's back. His skin was almost like silk beneath his fingertips. He started to kiss along Dean's jawline and down the side of his neck to where the collar of the shirt was. Dean emitted soft grunts and groans as Roman flicked his tongue out and suckled on the delicate skin before making his way back up to Dean's lips.

Dean kissed him hard and used his tongue to explore Roman's mouth this time. He could feel Dean's hardness pressing against his waist. The heat being emitted from it was intoxicating. Roman moved a hand to Dean's left ass cheek and pressed him in even closer so that he could feel it better.

Suddenly Dean yelled out and pulled away. " Fuck!"

Roman looked to see what was the matter. Colby was biting Dean's little toe and was holding on for dear life.

" Colby no!" Roman shouted at the cat.

Colby immediately released Dean and looked at Roman with wide eyes and a surprised look on his face. Well as surprised as a cat could possibly look. It was almost as if Colby couldn't believe that Roman had shouted at him.

" Colby no." Roman repeated, shaking his finger at him. Dean rolled off onto the couch and was looking at his foot. " Bad kitty."

" Are you okay?" Roman asked Dean concerned. " Do you need to go see a doctor?"

" Nah, it's not that bad. He really doesn't like me huh?" Dean watched as the cat walked off towards the kitchen, probably in search of his food bowl.

" I don't know what came over him. He's never behaved like that towards anyone else." Roman reached over Dean to look at his foot. " You're bleeding."

" It's just a little scratch." Dean insisted.

" I don't care. I don't feel good about it." Roman stood up and grabbed Dean's hand. " C'mon let me fix it up."

" It's not necessary," Dean pointed out but all the same got off the couch and followed Roman into his bedroom.

Roman flicked on the light on the wall and his bedroom came into view. It was a standard male bedroom with a king sized bed with burgundy sheets, a dresser, closet, various sneakers piled up in a heap in a corner and of course, Colby's bed in another corner.

" Sit." Roman pointed at the bed and Dean obediantly sat. Roman then went into the adjacent bathroom to get supplies from the medicine cabinet.

Roman returned with an armful of items and placed them on the bed next to Dean. He then knelt on the floor and rested Dean's foot on his knee as he cleaned the wound off with antiseptic.

" That burns!" Dean whined.

" That's good. It means that it's working." Roman continued to apply it, ignoring Dean's complaints.

Roman then applied some neosporin to the small wound.

" All of this isn't necessary Rome." Dean tried to pull his foot away but Roman kept it firmly on his knee.

" Will you relax? You're acting as if you never had anyone take care of you before."

Dean became silent after that and allowed Roman to finish. He didn't even complain when Roman put a tiny plaster on it.

" All done." Roman said, standing up, rather pleased with himself.

Dean stood up as well. " Thanks. It's getting late. I guess I should go."

" Let me walk you to the door," Roman said following behind him. Tonight had been a good night, despite Colby's interference.

When they reached the front door, Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's trim waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He was pleased when Dean kissed him back without hesitation. It was a sweet, lazy kiss and he sucked on Dean's tongue for a bit before ending it.

Dean looked as if he was studying something before he leaned back in and kissed Roman hard on the lips. " Let's just keep this casual between us okay?"

No it wasn't really okay, was Roman's first thought. But then he reminded himself that Dean wasn't planning on staying long in New York any way and it wouldn't make any sense getting deeply attached to him. He could do casual. He did it with Brad. Why would Dean be any different?

" Okay," he responded as he kissed Dean back.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that first kiss and Colby. And do you blame Samantha for trying?

Love reading your reviews, they are so encouraging. Oh and no need to send me nasty messages/reviews because I prefer cats over dogs. People have different opinions than you and that's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roman didn't see Dean at all the following day or night.

It was kind of strange in itself as he had seen the man for a moment or two every single day for the past two weeks. But the day after they kissed, nothing. Not a peep. As he watched television that night with Colby curled up in his lap, he kept on replaying in his mind what Dean had said. Let's keep it casual. He convinced himself that he had no problem with that but it was pretty strange not see him after the previous night's encounter.

The next night, Roman had just given Colby his kibble and was watching him eat as he drank a bottle water when he heard a knock on the door. Immediately the shiver of anticipation ran through him. He felt silly, but he really hoped that it was Dean. He walked quickly to the door and undid all of the locks and opened the door. He smiled when he saw who was standing on the other side.

" Hi Rome." Dean walked in and toed off his shoes by the door, not caring that they had landed on top of Roman's as he walked towards the living room. " What's going on?"

"Nothing really," he responded as he admired Dean in his black tank and baggy jeans. " Didn't see you yesterday."

" Yeah, you know how it is." Dean responded as he sank down into the couch and took up the remote off the coffee table changing the station to a sports channel. He glanced up at Roman. " I'm thirsty." He took the bottle out of Roman's hand before he could offer him one of his own. He chugged down the remainder of the water quickly and then handed the empty bottle back to the dumbfounded Roman.

" I'm hungry." He stared at Roman and blinked.

" What?" Roman stared at him in disbelief. " Do I look like the corner deli to you? How do you just expect to waltz in here and start demanding things like if I'm your personal chef or something? Dude you must be tripping."

Much to Roman's surprise Dean grinned at him. " Finally growing a set of balls I see."

Dean got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

" What?" Roman went after him.

Dean opened the fridge door and peered inside. " Well before you would just get a tight look on your face and still do what ever I asked for." Dean pulled out a packet of sliced cheese. " Now you're calling me on my shit." He then removed a bag of lettuce and the dijon mustard of course. He smirked at Roman over his shoulder. " I wonder what caused it?" He placed the items on the breakfast bar.

" I can't stand your ass," Roman said as he took two big steps towards Dean. He placed one arm around Dean's waist and pull him up against his body, their lips connecting immediately.

Dean was ready for him and their tongues were sliding in each other's mouths. Dean's teeth scraped across Roman's bottle lip, nipping the edge sharply. Roman pulled his lips away and Dean chuckled. " Just having a little fun."

He pulled Roman back into the kiss, sucking on the spot that he had nipped. " You don't play fair." Roman commented as his hands slipped belowed Dean's waist to palm his ass.

" Rules don't apply to me." Dean's hands went underneath Roman's shirt, moving slowly up his torso . Fingertips pressing into Roman's skin as he planted kisses down Roman's neck. He flicked his tongue out at the base of the neck giving it a couple of licks and Roman inhaled sharply. " You like that huh?"

" Shut up." Roman growled out as he lifted Dean's head up and away from his neck so that he could kiss him again.

Dean was about to make another snarky comeback but it was silenced when Roman's tongue slid into his mouth and started to tangle with his own.

This kissing session was heated. Roman gave Dean's ass a squeeze as Dean's thumbs flicked over his nipples. One thing was obvious. He and Dean had great chemistry.

Roman felt something soft butting against his leg but it didn't fully register as Dean was doing this thing like if he was trying to lick the roof of Roman's mouth. Then came a couple soft meows. He broke the kiss to look down to see Colby at his feet. The cat meowed softly and then rolled over on its back with its legs in the air looking up at Roman expectantly.

" Oh you want to play boy?" Roman cooed. Colby could be so cute at such random times.

Roman was bending over to pet him when Dean grabbed his hand and yanked him back up. He pressed his hips against Roman's and slowly grinded against him so that Roman could feel his erection rubbing against his own. " You're really going to leave this to play with pussy?" The taunt in Dean's voice was clear as he nipped Roman's bottom lip again.

Roman kissed Dean hard, nearly biting him this time. His hand moved down the front of Dean's jeans. Fingers gliding over Dean's length to wrap around his hard cock through his jeans.

" Damn." Roman clearly sounded impressed. He pecked Dean's lips. " Yeah this is definitely more my speed." He leaned in to kiss Dean once more, satisfied at the moan that rumbled out of his neighbour's throat as he gently squeezed his cock.

Dean deepened the kiss and returned the favour by running his hand down the front of Roman's shorts. " Fuck." Roman felt extremely thick and long. " What the hell are you smuggling down there?"

Roman chuckled and plucked at Dean's bottom lip. " Something that you want."

" Definitely." Dean murmurred against Roman's lips before kissing him.

His back was pressed up against the counter. He and Roman were locked in this deep kiss while their hands stroked each other's dicks. He could definitely get used to this.

Roman felt Colby butting his leg again but he tried to ignore him and focus on the fact that Dean was swiping his fingers just above the waistband of his shorts as if he was contemplating if to dip his hand inside.

Colby started butting his leg even harder and then finally Colby started jumping and swatting at his knee.

" Colby! What's the matter with you tonight? You don't normally act like this."

Dean didn't stop him this time as he bent over to pick up the cat. Colby clung to Roman's t-shirt and purred deeply. Rubbing his head against the spot on Roman's neck that Dean had kissed.

Dean turned around and continued making his sandwich silently while Roman walked off cooing Colby.

When Roman returned from his bedroom, Dean had alread finished eating his sandwich and was just sprawled across the couch watching television.

" So who's winning the game?" Roman asked as he joined him on the couch.

" Dunno." Dean responded listlessly.

Roman moved closer to Dean and smoothed his hand up Dean's thigh and kissed his cheek. " You wanna continue where we left off?"

Dean studied his face briefly and then leaned in and kissed him. The kissing quickly got heated and Dean found himself on his back with Roman on top of him.

Roman was slowly grinding his hips against Dean's. Each kiss that he shared with Dean was never the same as the one before it. It always kept him in anticipation of what was to come next.

Dean wrenched his lips away from Roman's. " Get off me."

Roman pulled up a bit, stunned. " Why?"

Dean pushed at his chest and Roman got the hint and got completely off him and sat on the couch. " Because you smell like cat."

" Oh." Roman's cheeks blushed slightly. " That's because Colby rolled all over me earlier when I took him into the bedroom."

Dean just stared at him for a few seconds and then got off the couch and walked to the front door.

As he put on his shoes, Roman was asking him questions. " Why are you leaving? What's going on Dean? I could take a shower if you want."

Dean opened the door and walked through the doorway. " A shower isn't going to solve the problem."

He then closed the door in Roman's confused face.

* * *

><p>" That cat is cock blocking you and you don't even know it." Kofi laughed and shook his head.<p>

" What?" Roman watched as Kofi pulled his shirt over his head. " He's a cat. He doesn't know of such things."

Kofi grinned. " I think you're underestimating your cat. Seriously. You were in a middle of a hot makeout session that you stopped to go play with him. If I was Dean, I would've left your ass there."

Roman shook his head. This whole thing sounded quite unbelievable. " Dean can't possibly be jealous of Colby. I mean, he's a cat. It has to be something else." Roman closed his locker room door.

" Dude," Kofi placed one hand on Roman's shoulder. " You're over thinking this. Just put Colby on ignore when Dean's over. Nobody wants to compete with a pet for a person's affection."

Roman mulled over what Kofi said for a few seconds. " Okay I see your point. But it's new to me because Colby has never acted like this with anyone else that I brought home. Not even Brad."

" Well," Kofi shrugged. " Maybe Colby can sense something between you two that makes him nervous. I don't know."

Kofi hefted his bag over his shoulder. " But Imma do you a favour and not tell Dolph about this because he will clown you from now to next year."

* * *

><p>It seemed as if he was always the one to apologize. But then again, he was always the one fucking up. He gave Dean's door a couple of knocks and waited.<p>

It sounded as if Dean was talking to someone on the other side as he undid the locks and Roman's heart sank. He just knew that it had to be another girl.

Dean of course was surprised to see him when he opened the door. " Hi."

Roman nervously toyed with the bun at the back of his head. " Um, hi. Can I come in?"

He suddenly heard Sami's voice in the background. " Don't be stubborn Dean."

Dean dropped his head. " Fine." He opened the door wider and allowed Roman to step inside.

" Hi Roman. How's it going?" Sami came up to with a friendly smile.

" It's good." Roman was never more relieved that Dean had Sami over and not another girl.

" You know what? I just remembered that I have something to go do for somebody." Sami said picking up his coat from the back of a grey couch.

" I thought you were going to stay and watch the game with me?" Dean complained, following Sami to the door.

" Well you know things come up." When he walked through the door, he spoke loud enough for Roman to hear. " Stay and talk to him." He then closed the door.

Dean walked back in sheepishly towards him. Roman had been looking around and noticing that Dean didn't really have much furniture in the place. Just a grey couch and small brown coffee table with a television mounted on the wall. It was definitely the environs of someone not planning on staying for a long while.

They stared at each other for a while, both contemplating what to say but Roman knew that he had to go first. " I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

Dean sat on the arm of the couch. " Yeah well I've been busy."

" Look, I'm really sorry about the other night. I wasn't thinking when I ditched you for Colby."

" I'm not jealous of no damn cat." Dean huffed.

A smile played on Roman's lips as he stepped closer to Dean. " I didn't say that you were."

" That's what you meant." Dean was doing everything to avoid looking Roman in the eye.

Roman easily slipped his arms around Dean's waist. " You're so cute when you pretend to be angry."

" I'm not pretending." All the same he parted his legs and allowed Roman to stand between them.

" Really?" Roman dipped his head and kissed Dean on his cheek.

Dean released an exasperated groan. " Are you always this annoying?" His eyes locking with Roman's.

Roman dragged his lips across Dean's. " Yes."

They kissed each other at the same time. Dean's arms embracing Roman's shoulders as their lips became reaquainted with each other. Roman could feel that chemistry sparking between them and he wondered if Dean could feel it too. He got his answer when Dean used his hand to hold the back of Roman's head to push him in even closer. It was almost as if Dean wanted to devour his mouth.

They were barely taking brief pauses for air before diving back in. Roman could feel his length pressing hard against the fly of his jeans, threatening to burst through. He reached around in front of Dean and easily found his erection, giving it some quick squeezes. Dean moaned into his mouth and used his nimble fingers to break up the bun at the back of Roman's head.

" You wanna show me to your bedroom?" Roman whispered into Dean's ear. He playfully sucked the earlobe into his mouth.

" Fuck." Dean grinded his hips up against Roman's. He couldn't hold out any longer either. He wanted these clothes off and him and Roman in bed doing everything possible.

" Yeah." Dean slid down off the couch and grabbed Roman's hand. " This way."

Just as soon as they were at Dean's bedroom door. That familiar country song barrelled through the air.

" Fuck." Dean let go of Roman's hand. " I have to get that."

Roman watched as Dean went back out to living room and picked up his phone from off the coffee table.

He could tell from his expression that he wasn't too pleased.

" What do you mean now? I thought that it wasn't until tomorrow." Pause. " Yes I'm still in. You have lousy timing, you know that?"

" Fuck!" Dean kicked the bottom of the couch out of frustration.

Roman had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight. " Is something wrong?" He asked as he walked back out to the living room.

" Yeah, um something came up. I have to go." He looked at Roman apologetically.

" Well maybe when it's over you can stop by my place when you get back."

Dean shook his head. " No. It's one of these all nighter sort of thing."

Roman was itching to ask him what exactly he was going out to do but he knew that Dean wouldn't give him a straight answer. He really hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous.

Dean came over to him and kissed him briefly on the lips. " We'll pick this up some other time alright?"

No, it wasn't really alright. But this was a casual agreement Roman reminded himself and he didn't want to come off as needy. He nodded his head slowly. " Yeah sure. Some other time."

As he walked to the front door, he realized that Dean didn't even walk him out. He was too busy looking for something apparently. Roman sighed softly to himself. He really didn't know what to make of this situation and how to deal with it.

As he opened the door to his own apartment, at least he was comforted by knowing that Colby would always be there waiting for him.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so glad that many of you liked the first kiss. Some of you were asking why does Colby dislike Dean. That was already explained in previous chapters.

This chapter: poor, oblivious Roman and what's Dean up to anyway? And everyone's favourite cat Colby always manages to get in the way. Love reading your thoughts on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Wheeeeeee!"

" You're drunk." Roman watched as Dean spun around with his arms open.

Earlier that night Dean had stopped by and asked him if he wanted to go have some drinks at The Leopard. Roman had agreed and he had fun as he watched Dean knock back shot after shot while talking smack the entire time.

Now it was getting late and they were trying to head home but Dean was plastered and kept on trying to run off in various directions.

" No I'm not." Dean swayed a bit and Roman stepped forward incase he was heading to the pavement but fortunately Dean remain grounded. He grabbed Roman's hand. " Let's go to the park."

" No." Dean was already pulling him towards the street. " It's late and I'm going to get you home and to bed."

Dean spun around and locked his arms around Roman's neck. " Yeah I wanna go to bed with you."

Roman sighed and removed Dean's arms from around his neck. " That's not what I said."

He maneuvered Dean infront of him, placing his hands on Dean's hips to guide him in the right direction.

" Well it should be." Dean walked almost normally for the remaining blocks.

When Roman got to the door that he had to unlock to lead to the stairs to their apartments, Dean rested his head on Roman's shoulder and locked his hands around Roman's waist. He slipped one arm around Dean's waist and used the other to unlock the door.

Dean insisted on remaining latched on to him as they walked up the stairs side by side with a bit of difficulty due to the narrowness of the stairs.

" I don't want to go to sleep yet," Dean pouted as Roman unlocked his apartment door.

" Well that's too bad." Roman commented. " Once I check on Colby, I'm going to take you straight over to your apartment."

Roman closed the door behind him and walked into the living room and sure enough Colby was curled up on the carpet fast asleep with the television on.

" See? He's fine." Dean suddenly decided to walk towards Roman's bedroom.

Roman easily caught up to him at the bedroom door. " No Dean. I'm taking you to your own bedroom."

" Shhh." Dean placed a finger to his lips. His eyes half opened in his drunken stupor. " You'll wake up Colby."

Dean licked his lips as he looked Roman up and down. " You're so pretty. You have pretty hair. Pretty eyes. A pretty mouth." Dean placed a sloppy kiss on Roman's neck. " I bet you have a pretty cock too." He kissed Roman's neck again. " I wanna see it."

" Not tonight." Roman studied Dean's blissfully drunken face and wondered how ever was he going to get him back to his apartment.

Dean pouted and walked into the bedroom, and free falled backwards on to Roman's bed. " Come on. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Roman grinned and shook his head. " We're not five."

Roman took his coat off and went to hang it up in the closet.

" Roman!" Dean whined.

" Yes?"

Dean was propped up on his elbows observing him. " Don't you want to have sex with me?" It was almost pitiful the way how he said it.

Roman went over to him and started removing Dean's coat. " Yes I do." Dean's eyes lit up. " But not when you're drunk."

" I'm not drunk," he insisted but all the same, his elbows suddenly slipped out from under him and his head hit the mattress. " I like your bed."

" I like it too," Roman responded as he got on his knees and unlaced Dean's sneakers. He pulled those off along with his socks. He then stood up and started to unbuckle the belt on Dean's jeans.

" See?" Dean sounded drowsy already. " You do want to see my cock."

Roman didn't answer as he pulled Dean's jeans off, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt.

Dean clumsily grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath his head. " No fair." He was drifting off to sleep already.

* * *

><p>Roman locked up his apartment for the night. He turned off the television and decided to leave Colby asleep on the rug. The cat hardly used the expensive cat bed that he had bought him anyway.<p>

As he undressed for bed, he observed Dean sprawled across the middle of the bed, lightly snoring. He finally got Dean in his bed and Colby was sleeping and wouldn't interrupt them and Dean was passed out and dead to the world.

Clad in only boxers, Roman went over to the bed trying to decide the best way to move Dean as he was sprawled all over it. He lifted Dean's upper body and tried moving him to one side of the bed but Dean kept on flopping back on to him. Finally, Roman laid down and tried rolling Dean over on his side but he murmurred something and rolled back over on to Roman's chest. Roman sighed.

It was just after seven the following morning and Roman had just gotten back home from seeing an early morning client. He checked in on Dean and he was still fast asleep. He decided to make himself an omelette for breakfast. He was certain that Dean was going to have a wicked hangover this morning.

He prepared the egg mixture and then turned on the stove to heat the pan. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on the back of his shoulder.

" The sun's too bright." Dean still sounded half asleep.

" That's because you drank too much last night." Roman said as he picked up the egg mixture and poured it into the hot pan.

" Why didn't you stop me? I thought you were my friend." Dean's confused sleepy tone, made Roman chuckle to himself.

" You said that you were a grown ass man and that a few shots couldn't hurt." Roman reached for the spatula to tend to his breakfast.

He could feel Dean's head turning on his shoulder. " Did we have sex?"

" What?" Roman laughed. " No. You were drunk."

" Never stopped me before." Dean pressed his lips against Roman's shoulder. " What are you making me for breakfast? I don't want whatever you're having. It's making me nauseous."

" I'll make you some dry toast and some orange juice." Roman turned around slowly in Dean's arms. He could get used to him holding him like this. Dean barely lifted his head so that he could rest it on Roman's chest this time. " Go back to bed. I'll bring it to you."

" No I can wait on the couch." Dean lifted his head up insisting.

Roman gentle pushed the auburn curls out of Dean's eyes. " To bed. You're still out of it. I'll pull the curtains to make it nice and dark for you."

Dean observed him through half opened eyes. " You're a nice guy Rome."

Roman proferred half a smile. " I try."

" A lot of people aren't really nice even though they pretend to be." Dean let go of Roman and walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Roman packed his gym bag for the day. He had finished eating the breakfast that Roman had made for him and the curtains had been pulled blocking out most of the sunlight.<p>

" So you're really going to leave me alone in your apartment for the whole day?"

"Well," Roman placed a folded towel into the bag. " I guess it couldn't hurt. If anything goes missing, I know where you live."

" True." Dean tried to burrow his head even deeper into the pillow. " Even with Colby?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders and zipped up his bag. " Honestly, you two are just going to have to work through any issues that you guys have together."

" But I don't have any issues with Colby," Dean insisted. " It's him that has issues with me."

Roman just smiled as he lifted his bag. " I'm leaving now."

" Good." Dean rolled over in the bed. " I'm tired of you yelling."

Roman chuckled. " I left a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table."

" Fine." Dean waved him away and pulled another pillow on top of his head. " Just go."

* * *

><p>When Roman returned home that evening he wasn't sure what to expect. Everything was quiet. He made his way into the living room and he found Colby curled up on the couch with the television on as usual.<p>

" Hey boy," Roman scratched between the cat's ears. " How was your day? Were you nice to Dean?"

Colby of course didn't answer him. He held his head back and purred contentedly as Roman scratched him.

" I'm gonna go check the bedroom." Roman made his way over to it. No sign of Dean. His bed was unmade of course but otherwise everything seemed to be in place.

Dean probably felt better and left. Roman didn't want to admit it but he was looking forward to coming home and finding Dean there but of course reality always trumped fantasy. He stripped himself of his clothes and headed into the shower. It was just going to be him and Colby tonight.

He had just finished drying himself off and was pulling a pair of shorts up over his hips when Dean casually strolled into his bedroom.

" What the fuck dude? How did you get in here? I'm certain that I locked the door."

Dean lazily sat on the bed and looked up at Roman with a smirk on his face. " You have a spare key on the side table near to the door."

" So you took it?" Roman was getting a bit exasperated. " Are we gonna need to have another talk about you and boundaries again?"

" What? I had to go run some errands and I'm sure that you didn't want me to leave your apartment unsecured. You did come home and find it locked didn't you?"

" Yeah." He stepped closer to Dean who in turn place his hands of either side of Roman's bare waist.

" Good. Then I did the right thing." He placed a kiss right below Roman's belly button. " You should be proud of me."

Dean had a devilish boyish grin on his face as he watched Roman. His hair appeared to be freshly washed and all signs of a hangover were gone. He seemed to have recovered quite fine.

Roman patted Dean on his head. " Good boy."

The smile instantly vanished. " I'm not a dog."

Dean maneouvered him towards the bed and Roman got the hint and climbed on and folded his hands behind his head. Dean then straddled his hips and leaned over and Roman got a glimpse of a tiny silver hoop in Dean's left earlobe. " And I'm not a good boy either."

Dean kissed Roman fully on his lips. His tongue instantly diving into Roman's mouth and the bigger man didn't mind it one bit. Dean's mouth was actually minty fresh as if had just brushed his teeth before he came over. Roman moved his hands from behind his head and placed one on Dean's back, his fingers slipping underneath the shirt while the other had a handful of Dean's ass.

Dean was rubbing their hips together causing sweet friction between Roman's shorts and his jeans. Roman gave Dean's ass an extra sharp squeeze and then rolled them over so that Dean was on his back and Roman was on top and between his legs.

" You're wearing entirely too much clothing," Roman mumbled as he kissed down Dean's neck. He grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and pushed it up and Dean quickly got the hint and pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground.

Dean had a really nice body up close. A well defined chest and abs and a light smattering of dark red hair scattered across his chest. Roman's fingers glided through the hair on Dean's chest. It was wonderfully soft against his fingertips. His mouth covered Dean's left nipple, his tongue swirling around the tiny pink nub. Dean hissed and grabbed the loose, damp hair on the top of his head. Dean was muttering curses underneath his breath as Roman continued to suck on his nipple and used his hand to pluck at the other one.

Roman kissed across Dean's chest to the other nipple, repeating the same movement on it. He could feel Dean bucking his hips underneath him. It was clearly turning him on.

" You like that huh?" Roman's voice husky as he pressed slow and deliberate kisses up Dean's neck to his jaw.

" You talk to much." Dean captured his lips, his teeth raking across Roman's plump bottom lip. Roman growled and attacked Dean's lips back. It was a clash of teeth, tongues and lips that served to turn them on more than anything else.

Dean while viciously exploring Roman's mouth, took the opportunity to push down Roman's shorts. Roman's ass felt smooth and solid underneath his palms, perfectly rounded. He slapped the right cheek and Roman kissed him even harder.

He moved his other hand around to the front. It had one destination. His fingers wrapped around Roman's hard cock and he gasped into the kiss. Roman was definitely thick and as he moved his hand up to flick over the smooth head, he had to be at least eight inches long.

He opened his eyes and immediately his gaze shot down to between Roman's thighs. His cock was beautiful. It was a dark caramel colour with a closely trimmed patch of pubic hair right above the base. The rest of the area bare.

Roman raised up on his knees a bit and grabbed the headboard as Dean's tongue lapped at the tip. He sighed as the head went past Dean's lips and the warm, wet delicious heat of Dean's mouth embraced it.

" Fuck... Dean... shit... just like that..." Dean had picked up a rythmn and was sucking his cock with vigour and Roman was trying to hold back from fucking his mouth too hard. Dean's lips were already obscenely stretched around his dick and his tongue was tracing the vein underneath his shaft and it made his toes curl.

" Dean! Oh shit..." His cock was starting to throb already but he wasn't ready to come yet. He pulled out of Dean's mouth and before he could protest he was kissing Dean needily and undoing his pants. The metallic rip of the zip was music to Roman's ears and momentarily broke the kiss to finish take off his shorts and then he dragged Dean's off in one swift movement.

Damn, Dean looked good naked. A body of filled out lean muscle encased in smooth pale skin with a fat cock that reached his belly button. Roman nudged Dean's legs apart with his knee so that he could see those plump cheeks better.

Dean was just watching him as he leaned over and kissed him. " So fucking hot." Roman said as he stole another kiss from Dean's swollen lips. He reached over to his bedside table as they continued to kiss and pulled open the drawer. He retrieved the bottle of lube and condom and placed them next to him on the bed.

Dean raised his hips and rubbed his dick against Roman's. The friction was sweet and Roman bit his own bottom lip out of frustration. He had to have Dean now.

" Who ever said that you were topping?"

Roman opened his eyes and looked at Dean perplexed. " What?"

Dean looked at him unphased even though he was still moving his hips. " Just because you've got the bigger dick, it doesn't mean that you get to top."

Roman growled and kissed Dean hard nearly bruising his lips. " I'm going to fuck you and we're gonna discuss the semantics later. Got it?" Roman pressed his bare finger against Dean's entrance, pushing the tip lightly against it.

Dean just nodded. Roman was surprised that there were no snappy comebacks. But he could see that Dean's cock was leaking. He could see the pre cum running down the shaft. Dean was just being difficult but he wanted this as badly as Roman did.

Roman snatched up the tube and squirted a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. He then snapped it shut and placed it back on the bed. Much to Dean's surprise, Roman bent over and kissed his cock as his finger pushed into him. Roman slowly made his way up his shaft with his tongue as he eased his finger inside of him.

Some of Roman's raven hair was splayed across his torso as he sucked Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean balled the bedsheets up in his grip as his cock was sucked into Roman's unholy mouth. Fuck. He had no right being so damn good at this. His broad, flat tongue was wrapped around Dean's dick and he was sucking it as if it was the best tasting thing he ever had in his mouth. Dean barely noticed that Roman had three fingers inside of him now. Well that was until Roman pressed his fingers against his prostate and Dean moaned so loudly that Roman chuckled while his dick was still in mouth.

He released Dean's dick and withdrew his fingers and picked up the condom. He opened it and pushed it on to his solid dick while keeping his eyes completely locked on Dean. He applied some lube to his shaft and lined himself up with Dean's nicely stretched entrance.

Roman gripped Dean's strong thighs and pushed in. He eased in inch by inch. He knew that Dean had to adjust and get used to him. " That's it Dean, let me in. You know that you want this."

" I know nothing of a sort." Came the response.

Roman chuckled. " I love it when you play hard to get."

He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started to stroke him.

" Fuck Rome!" Dean whined. The sensation was almost too much. His ass was practically burning him from being stretched so much and his cock was hard and aching and wanting release. And Roman thumbing the sensitive head wasn't helping matters.

" I'm in." Roman leaned over and kissed Dean's lips. " You feel good."

Roman slowly started moving his hips back and forth, his heavy balls slapping gently against Dean's ass.

" Oh fuck..." Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck so that their lips remained pressed together and his hair cloaked Dean's face. His body felt full of Roman's dick. It was the only thing he could really feel. His cock was pressed between the two bodies, sliding against Roman's abs. He barely noticed Roman planting kisses down his neck. All that mattered was that Roman's hips were moving faster now and that the pain was giving away to pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, locking their bodies together.

He could feel Roman's heavy breathing against his neck. His nonsensical mumblings about how good being inside of him felt. He had a feeling that sex with Roman was going to feel good but he didn't expect that it would feel this great. His body was sticky with sweat and Roman was licking his neck. His prostate was being repeatedly assaulted by that glorious cock. Long deep strokes were always his undoing and Roman seemed to have perfected the art. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

" I'm coming Rome." He panted.

Roman slid one hand underneath Dean's body to lift his hips by cupping an asscheek. " Then come for me. I'm almost there."

Dean felt his toes uncurling and a sweet adrenaline rush through his body as his cum shot out of his cock, smearing both bodies. His body felt almost weightless as he drifted out of that sexual high. That indeed had been satisfying.

Dean's ass lock down on Roman's dick in a vice like grip. He couldn't hold out any longer. " Oh shit... fuck!" His cock emptied his hot cum into the condom. He pumped his hips a couple more times before coming to a complete stop.

He rolled off of Dean and on to the bed. They finally did it. They finally fucked.

" That was good." Roman finally said.

" Yeah it was." Dean agreed.

Roman got off the bed. " I'm gonna go get something to clean us up."

He paddled into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and got it wet and then returned to the bed room.

He offered the cloth to Dean who took it and cleaned himself up before handing it to Roman who did the same. He then went back to the bathroom to rinse it out and placed it on the rack to dry.

When he came back out, Dean was almost fully dressed and was pulling his t-shirt over his head.

" Where are you going? Aren't you staying the night?"

Dean shook his head. " No. Why would I?"

Oh right. This was just suppose to be a casual thing. " I know it isn't suppose to be anything serious," Roman said as he approached Dean, " but I was looking forward to spending some time with you."

Dean didn't seemed phased however. " Okay, maybe we can hang out tomorrow. Look I have to go. I have to go meet someone." He gave Roman a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the room.

Roman sank down on the bed, naked and dejected. Dean had never planned on spending the night with him. He had been just something to do until he had to go meet up whom ever. It was Dean's right he suppose. He had no claims on the man but a part of him couldn't help but to feel a bit used.

As Dean walked passed the living room he noticed Colby sitting in his usual spot on the carpet. He was honestly a bit surprised that the cat didn't try to interrupt his session with Roman not even once. Maybe the cat was over whatever the problem was that he had with Dean.

Dean shoved his foot into his sneaker and immediately he felt something warm, wet and definitely gross seeping between his toes. " Colby!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go guys, they finally fucked. So, um, yeah... that's about it. Did you like?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" I don't know what has come over you lately."

" What you are doing to Dean is wrong. He isn't a bad guy."

Roman was a bit frustrated.

" Why don't you give him a chance?"

Colby narrowed his eyes at him and started licking his paw. He was no longer interested in Roman scolding him.

Roman sighed and grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter. He wondered if he should take Colby to a therapist to see what the root of the problem was.

" Now I have to spend my Saturday morning with Dean at a mall buying him new shoes." Well at least he got to spend a couple of hours with Dean. He had barely spoken to him since the night they had sex and Colby pooped in his shoe. He didn't even come over anymore and he didn't even invite Roman over to his place. Maybe Kofi was right. Maybe Colby was cockblocking him after all.

* * *

><p>The twenty minute ride over to the mall was a bit awkward to say the least. Dean kept his eyes fixed on the window and only gave Roman one worded answers when he tried to engage him in conversation. Roman eventually gave up about ten minutes in. Dean was obviously pissed off at him. It wasn't as if he told Colby to use his shoe as a litterbox.<p>

As they made their way through the mall, Roman walked quietly next to Dean. He felt as if he said the wrong the thing, Dean would go off on him. He followed Dean into a cosmetics store, wondering what he wanted from inside there.

As he strolled passed the displays on small white tables, a loud familiar voice called out to him. " Roman Poland!"

Roman's head instantly snapped around. Only one person in the whole entire world called him that. He grinned when he saw his old friend walking towards him. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and gold sequin tights. A makeup belt around his hips swayed as he walked jauntily up to Roman emphasizing the swing in his hips. His bleached blonde hair swept back into a tight ponytail and his handsome face immaculate as always.

" Roman darling!" The man sang out pulling Roman into a tight embrace.

" Tyler, it's good to see you." Roman rubbed the smaller man's back as he hugged him. It really was.

Tyler pulled away from the hug. " No, it's better to see you." He freely ran his hand down Roman's arm. " I do believe that you've gotten even hotter from the last time that I saw you." Tyler batted his eyelashes at him and Roman wasn't entirely sure that they were all his own.

Before Roman could answer him he noticed that Tyler's attention was on Dean. He cleared his throat. " Dean, this is Tyler Breeze. Tyler this is Dean Ambrose. Tyler's my oldest friend here in New York."

" I picked him up fresh off the plane from Florida. He was such a sweet, innocent thing back then. He came into the store I was working at to buy some shirts and left with me." Tyler laughed and then noticed that Dean barely cracked a grin.

" Oh dear, did I offend you?" Tyler glanced from Dean to Roman and back. " Are you Roman's new beau?" Tyler smacked Roman softly on his shoulder. " Why didn't you tell me that he's your new beau?"

" That's because he isn't. He's my neighbour." Roman explained.

Tyler observed a look passing between the two of them but didn't comment on it.

" So why did you call him Roman Poland?" Dean asked.

Tyler linked his arm through Roman's. Before Roman could hush him he answered. " Because he has a big pole obviously." Tyler gave another one of his laughs and began to lead Roman to his counter.

" I'm the manager of this store now," he told Roman as he resumed his position behind the makeup counter.

" That's great. I'm glad that everything worked out for you." Roman was truly happy that Tyler had progressed since meeting him as a dressing room attendant seven years ago.

Tyler noticed Dean poking his fingers into the eyeshadows and blushes on display. He didn't seem like the drag type he mused. " Sasha darling?" A pretty African-American girl turned around. " Can you show Dean here to the cologne displays? He seems like the floral oriental type."

Sasha smiled. " Sure." She gestured to the cologne displays on the other side of the room. " Let's go."

Tyler and Roman watched as they walked off. Tyler then turned his attention back to Roman and picked up a compact mirror. " So how long have you been fucking him?" He casually flipped the compact open and started looking at himself.

" What?" Roman seemed a bit surprised by the question.

Tyler gave him a look. " Ro, I've known you long enough to know when you're into someone. Besides, it has been two years since the last idiot that you dated. Do you still have his cat?"

" Yeah Colby's doing great."

Tyler just looked at him, tapping his fingers on the counter.

Roman sighed. " We slept together once."

" I see," Tyler started preening his eyebrows in the mirror. " So why do I get the feeling that he doesn't like you much right now?"

Roman shook his head and told Tyler about Dean's encounters with Colby that led them up to this point of him buying Dean new shoes.

Tyler's entire face turn red up to his ears from how hard he was laughing. " My god. I love that cat."

" It isn't funny Ty."

" Yes it is." Tyler wiped the water running out of his eyes. "Colby is like the sweetest thing to everyone but totally hates Dean's guts."

Tyler's voice dropped low. " Maybe he can sense something that you can't."

He picked up a tiny comb and started combing through his brows.

" Tyler, what do you know?" Roman knew him well enough that when he got like this that there was something that he was holding back.

" How well do you know him Ro?" He could see that Roman was struggling to answer him. " Do you know what he even does?"

Roman lowered his head. " No."

" Look Ro, I don't want to cause trouble but I'm certain that I saw someone who looked a lot like him, a couple nights ago over in the Meatpacking District with Hunter and his crew."

A shiver went down Roman's spine. Hunter and his men were known for racketeering and dealing in black market goods. Is this what Dean meant when he said that he knows a guy who knows a guy?

" So how come he didn't recognize you?"

Tyler smiled. " Because I had just finished a drag show honey." Tyler mumbled under his breath. " And that bitch Cody Rhodes stole my wig cap." Tyler raised his eyebrows in a satisfactory manner and snapped the compact shut. " Eyebrows on fleek."

He noticed how despondent Roman looked at the news. He slid his hand over his friend's. " You really like him huh?"

Roman nodded slowly. " Yeah. But he did say that he wanted to keep whatever it was casual between us and I agreed."

" Ro, I know that you miss having someone around but just because he's got some cute dimples, it isn't worth compromising yourself and safety for it."

" I know." Roman was quiet for a minute. " But there's a possibility that you didn't actually see him that night."

Tyler just observed him and exhaled softly. " Yeah there could be one."

Roman knew from that tone that Tyler was only saying that to appease him.

" Um, excuse me."

Both Tyler and Roman turned around to see Sasha standing there smiling apologetically.

" Dean said that you were purchasing everything that he wants today." As she spoke she looked at Roman. " He found some cologne that he wants."

Roman chuckled and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. It was a good thing that Mrs. Johnson had given him some extra this week. He slid his credit card out and handed it to Sasha. She thanked him as she took it and went to ring up Dean's purchase.

Tyler eased out from behind the counter and Roman pulled his friend into a tight hug.

" You take care of yourself big guy," Tyler kissed his cheek. " Love you."

" Love you too Ty." Roman returned the kiss and gave him an extra squeeze before letting him go. He would have probably never made it in New York when he first came if it hadn't been for Tyler.

His eyes flicked over to Dean who was already standing at the exit with a rather annoyed expression on his face as he waited for him.

Roman caught up with Dean as they left the cosmetics store. " So are you a floral oriental guy?" Roman asked after several minutes of silence as they walked through the mall.

" Nah. Turns out that I'm a nautical guy." Dean swung the bag on the tips of his fingers. " So is Tyler an old boyfriend?"

Roman wondered if this was the real reason for Dean's silence. " No. He's just a really good friend of mine. He helped me get a job and a place to live when I first came here."

" Oh." He could see Dean digesting this bit of information. " Well he made it seem as if you guys were a bit more than that."

Roman chuckled. " Well me and Tyler were a bit like you and me," he said as they stopped in front of a shoe store. " It was just casual."

* * *

><p>An hour later they arrived home and in addition to the cologne, Dean also had a new pair of cross trainers and an electric razor that a came with a gazillion different razor heads that he just had to have.<p>

As they walked upstairs to their apartments, Roman couldn't help but to think about what Tyler had said about Dean. He was running with a dangerous crew. Granted Roman had expected that Dean had been up to something along those lines, it was quite a different thing to have it actually confirmed.

" Dean," Roman's hand was on the door to his apartment. " Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dean had already opened the door to his apartment. He hesistated for a few seconds. " Sure. But in here."

Roman walked over to Dean's apartment and entered the door that was held open for him. " Scared of Colby?" He joked.

Dean rolled his eys and closed the door. " I think it's safe to say that he doesn't like me."

" Come on Dean, don't say that. He just needs a bit more time to -"

" To what Roman?" Dean cut him off. " To push me down the stairs?" He placed his purchases down on the coffee table. " From the time that I've met you, he's hissed at me whenever I touched you but he's fine when anyone else does it. He's bitten me when I kissed you and now he craps in my shoe when we had sex. I think it's safe to say that he doesn't like me." Dean dropped on to the couch. " I know the signs quite well when someone doesn't want me around."

Roman had a feeling that the last sentence had a lot of weight attached to it but he didn't want to pry right now. He sat next to Dean and gently tugged his jacket off his shoulders. Dean got the hint and pulled it all the way off. Roman eased up behind him and placed his hands on Dean's hips and a soft kiss to the back of his neck. " I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault," Dean mumbled as he allowed himself to fall back against Roman. A small sigh tumbled out of lips as Roman continued to plant soft, light kisses along the column of his neck moving up to along his jawline. He turned his head slightly so that Roman had an easier time reaching his lips. His eyes drifted shut when Roman finally kissed him. It was slow and sweet. Their tongues curling around each other with great leisure. Roman's hands had drifted underneath his shirt and were sliding up his torso. He felt Roman shifting a bit and then he felt one leg next to him and the other was on the floor so Dean could press his ass right up against Roman's crotch.

It felt good getting Dean so close to him again, Roman mused as Dean's ass pressed against his hips. He trailed kisses from Dean's mouth to his earlobe, sucking the delicate flesh between his lips, flicking his tongue against it. He was rewarded with Dean grinding his hips against his dick and some soft expletives falling out of his mouth. He gave Dean's shirt a tug and a second later Dean had pulled it over his head and it was on the floor. His lips moved down to Dean's back, his fingers tweaking Dean's nipples until they turned into hard little nubs. He opened his eyes as he made his way down Dean's back and the first thing he noticed was a thin white scar that ran from just below Dean's shoulder blade to the middle of his back. It instantly brought him back to why he was in Dean's apartment in the first place.

" Dean," his lips trailing over the scar before planting a kiss on it. " I want to ask you something."

" Mmm," Dean's eyes were still closed. " What is it?"

Roman pressed another kiss into Dean's back before continuing, letting one hand glide down Dean's abs to the waistband of his jeans. " What is it that you do Dean? Don't tell me stuff again."

Dean groaned. " Must we talk about this now?" He took Roman's hand that was above his jeans and placed it directly on his cock. Roman's fingers tightening instantly around it. " I want you."

Roman moved his fingers slowly up and down Dean's length. He could feel the heat from it eminating through Dean's jeans. He would be a damn liar if he said that he didn't want Dean now as well. He gave the rod a good squeeze, which released a moan from Dean, and then splayed his fingers over it. " I want you too." He took Dean's hand and placed it on his own erection. Dean muttered a curse and started stroking Roman through his pants. " But I need to know Dean."

Dean opened his eyes so that he could look at him. " Why do you need to know? It doesn't involve you."

Roman swallowed hard. " I know. I just want to know that you're alright."

" Why do you care so much?" Dean leaned in and held Roman's bottom lip between his teeth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before releasing it. He could see the lust swirling in Roman's smokey greys. " I told you, let's keep it simple between us."

" I know," Roman moved his hand from off of Dean's dick and nimbly popped the button on Dean's pants. " But Sami is your friend right? And I bet he knows. Am I not your friend?" The only thing that was heard in the room was the zip being pulled down. Roman then dipped his hand inside, the heat engulfing his fingers as he touched Dean through his thin boxers.

" Fuck Ro." Dean arched his hips up to Roman's touch.

Roman pushed the boxers up Dean's left thigh a bit so that he could slip his fingers through the leg opening. His middle finger touched the sensitive head, tracing the slit feeling the precum wetting his finger tip. While he was doing this, his mouth was attacking the base of Dean's neck, with his lips and tongue.

" You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" Dean hissed out.

" Am I not your friend?" Roman simply repeated.

Dean watched as Roman removed his hand from his pants. The middle finger shining with his precum and placed it in his mouth and sucked it off. Roman twirled the finger between his lips, a devilish gleam in his eye, before pulling it out.

" My friends aren't so fucking evil." Dean didn't get to say anything else as Roman slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers this time and pulled his cock out. He was definitely being wicked as he stroked Dean's dick at a painstakingly slow pace.

Dean groaned. " Okay, I just help some guys move some stuff okay?"

Roman slowly twisted his hand at the tip and Dean cursed a heavenly diety. " What sort of stuff?"

" Anything that you could possibly want. Phones, televisions, laptops, anything that anybody wants."

" Anything?" Roman chuckled. " Including hair?"

Dean glared at him. " You have a twisted sense of humour, you know that?" Roman stroked his thumb over the slit, pressing in slightly. " Yes, including hair. Fuck, I lived mainly off selling that shit for most of last year."

Roman knew that it would be stupid to ask if the stock he moved was stolen. It most likely was. Dean was a criminal and surprisingly it didn't bother Roman as much as it would if he was in his right frame of mind because right now all he could think about was fucking Dean.

" Judging me aren't you?" Dean's eyes narrowed at him.

" I'm judging the best position for you to take my dick on this couch." Roman admitted as he slightly increased the pace he held on Dean's cock.

In a movement faster than Roman could have anticipated Dean was on top of him kissing him harshly. Teeth scraping against his lips, his tongue wildly stroking against his own. As fast as Dean had started he stopped. He stood up and and grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him off the couch. " Come on."

Roman followed Dean into his bedroom, discarding pieces of his clothing as they walked. By the time, they had reached the room, Roman was just in his pants and boxers which came off quickly and joined Dean's on the floor. Dean grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom off the nightstand and tossed them at Roman.

Roman opened the packet and rolled the condom on to his dick. He then popped the cap on the lube and was about to squeeze some on his fingers when Dean grabbed his wrist.

" No prep. I just want it." He saw the apprehension on Roman's face. " It's okay, I can take it."

Roman gently pushed Dean down on his back and then dripped the lube onto his cock instead, slathering it generously. He used his hands to push Dean's legs back until his knees was almost by his ears. Such a welcoming sight. He pushed into Dean slowly. It felt almost impossible at first. Dean was so tight, but eventually he gave way to him. Slowly Roman started to move his hips to fuck him. In. Out. In. Out. Roman leaned over to lock lips with Dean, every inch of his dick deep inside of him.

Dean's fingers undoing the neat bun at the nape of Roman's neck. Fingering the silky coils as Roman's hips snapped against his. He couldn't remember if any one before could have fucked him as good as Roman did and looked as good doing it. His hands slipped down to grip Roman's ass. He loved feeling the cheeks flex underneath his finger tips. His cock was trapped between Roman's body and his and the friction was blissful. Roman's breath was tickling his neck. His hair was dragging across his chest. His dick was pounding his sweet spot over and over again.

Dean pushed his fingers through his hair, bringing Roman in for another kiss that ended up being a moan as Dean came between them. Roman followed soon after. There was sex and then there was whatever it was he and Dean were having.

He was on his back regaining his normal heart rate when he felt Dean's head on his chest. His arm went instantly around his waist. At least Dean didn't get up and leave this time. Although this being Dean's place he wouldn't have to. Well at least he didn't kick him out.

" Ro?"

His fingers massaged Dean's hips in a circular motion. " Yeah."

Dean lifted his head up so that Roman could see that he was being serious. " You do know that we can't have anything more than this right?"

Of course he was right. Dean was living a dangerous lifestyle. It didn't make any sense to get involve with someone like that. Dean keeping it casual between them was more for Roman's protection than his own. He finally understood that now. Dean in his own way was just trying to keep him safe. It also made it easier for when he had to leave town. He could just leave without owing anyone an explanation. But logic and sound reasoning never did mix well with feelings and desires. He pulled Dean down into a kiss. " Yeah I understand."

* * *

><p>AN: You guys are a trip in your reviews, lol. I love reading them. So many are Team Colby. That cat would be pleased.

Well Tyler Breeze just shed some light on Dean's affairs but do you think those two can just keep it casual?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roman rolled over on his stomach to stretch out on the couch. His hand lazily stroking Colby on the ground next to the chair. He hadn't seen Dean since they had fucked on Saturday afternoon. It was Tuesday night now and he just hoped that every thing was okay. Sometimes he wished that Tyler hadn't told him what he saw, so he that he wouldn't be here involuntarily worrying about Dean and his safety.

As fate would have it, he perked up instantly at the ominous knock at the door. He didn't know how he made it to the door so quickly but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he opened it and saw Dean standing her looking as nonchalant as ever.

" Hi," Dean greeted him. He looked pretty cool standing there with his auburn curls just a bit shorter than they were before, his face clean shaven. He must have gotten a fresh cut and shave that day. A grey leather jacket over a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black steel tipped boots. Actually, thinking about it, this was probably the most dressed up that Roman had ever seen him. " I want a hot dog."

" Um, what?" That was not what he was expecting Dean to say.

" I want a hot dog," Dean repeated with a grin on his face.

" So you just expect me to hand you one out of thin air?" Roman crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Dean smiled broadly. " I want a hot dog from Coney Island." Dean shifted on his feet. " So go and change."

" Uh, excuse you? Do you know what time it is? That's a forty minute drive." Roman shook his head. " Wait a minute, do you even have a car?"

" Nope." Dean replied cheekily. " But you do." He started to walk off. " I expect you to be by the car in ten minutes."

Roman stared after the disappearing Dean in a state between flabbergasted and amused. He closed the door and went to change his clothes. At least he had showered earlier. As he slipped his wallet into his pocket he remembered what Dean had said. He'll meet him by the car. Not Roman's car but the car as if he part owned it or something.

As he walked past the couch, Colby narrowed his eyes at him as if in disgust.

" Behave yourself alright? None of that crying to annoy the neighbours."

Colby narrowed his eyes even further and then turned his attention back to the television as if he was insulted.

When Roman walked past the side table to the door he realized that Dean hadn't returned the spare key. He really thought that he owned the place.

When Roman made it downstairs to his car, Dean was casually leaning up against it examining his nails. He half expected him to be inside the car already even though he didn't have the keys. Roman looked around as he pressed the button to unlock the doors of the SUV. It was a nice night. The sky was clear and he could see a few stars peeking through.

Dean slid into the passenger seat with ease as Roman got in the driver's side. As soon as Roman turned the engine on, Dean was twiddling with the radio station controls. Of course he would. Like if he would abide by the unspoken courtesy of the driver getting to pick the station. Fortunately Dean ended up choosing a soft rock and pop station and Roman didn't mind too much.

As they drove down Belt Parkway, the traffic light at this time in the evening, Dean was bobbing his head along with the music as he looked out the window. He also smelled nice. He wondered if it was the cologne that he had gotten when they were at the mall.

" So why a hot dog from Coney Island?" Roman finally asked.

" I just felt like it." Dean continue to peer out at the buildings that passed by them.

" Are you wearing that new cologne from the mall?"

" Yup."

Well he wasn't in a talkative mood but he wasn't in an unpleasant mood either. He was drumming his fingertips on top of his thighs and occassionally singing along to a song. He was excited. It finally clicked to Roman. Dean was excited to be going to Coney Island.

" So what do you plan on doing when we get there? Besides getting a hot dog I mean." Roman glanced at his GPS and saw that they were only ten minutes away now.

" I want to ride the Cyclone." That was his immediate reply.

Of course Dean would want to ride the most popular rollercoaster there was this side of the country.

" I think it would be close at this time," Roman said flicking his eyes at the clock.

" No way. It has to be still open."

" Dean, it's almost nine. I doubt it."

He looked over at Dean who was now pouting, slouching down in his seat and looking out the window.

He must have been really looking forward to it. " Maybe next time we can come earlier." Roman offered.

Dean just looked at him with mild curiosity but Roman had to keep his eyes on the road but wondered what was going through Dean's mind.

* * *

><p>As Roman had correctly predicted the Cyclone was closed but not just for the night, but the rest of the year. Dean looked so upset that he almost looked like a little kid again. Roman felt bad for the guy and placed an arm around his shoulder and led him to the only hot dog stand that seemed to be open. Dean perked right back up when he had some curly cheese fries placed on his hot dog along with bits of onion rings. Roman watched in amazement at how wide Dean's mouth opened to get a bite of everything piled on to the hot dog.<p>

" What?" Dean smacked his lips together. Some cheese smearing at the corner of his mouth.

" Dude, your mouth is huge."

" If it can fit your dick, I don't know why you're surprised that it can fit a hot dog."

Roman blushed furiously and looked around anxiously to see if any one had overheard them as they walked down the boardwalk. But not a lot of persons were around at this time plus it was also a week night.

" You know this isn't a bad spot you picked for a date." Roman commented as he finished off his own hot dog.

" This isn't a date." Dean balled up his wrapper and threw it at the can as if he was playing basketball. He did a fist pump when it went in.

" Is too."

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Is not."

" This is so a date. You turn up at my door, dressed all nice and indirectly ask me to take you to Coney Island to get a hot dog. Plus you smell good."

Roman noticed Dean fighting the dimples in his cheeks from appearing by trying to hold back a smile but he wasn't very successful.

" I just wanted a hot dog," he maintained as he sat on a bench that faced the dark ocean.

Roman sat next to him. " Yeah right. You just wanted to hang out with me because I'm awesome."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

" And because you're afraid of Colby." Roman added on.

Dean scowled. " I'm not afraid of your damn cat. He's out to get me."

" So how come you haven't been over since that time, he did what he did?"

" I've been busy."

Roman started to laugh. Dean pretending to be indifferent was endearing. " Come're." He lightly tugged on Dean's jacket and pulled him close, smirking before he kissed him. Dean of course, kissed him back automatically. His lips felt soft and warm and Roman took his time kissing him slowly.

He pecked Dean's lips. " This is totally a date." He teased.

However Dean didn't return his smile. " Rome c'mon, you know what the deal is."

" Yeah I know," he pressed his lips against Dean's. " But I think that you like me too even if you don't want to admit it."

Dean's eyes darted away from Roman. He could sense Dean becoming tense. " Hey, it's cool. We could just like each other. It doesn't have to be anything more than that."

He slipped his hand underneath Dean's shirt. His hand resting on the side of Dean's waist. His skin warm and smooth to touch. He kissed his cheek. " Don't shut me out Dean. Talk to me."

" There's nothing to say," Dean mumbled out. " We just have a thing okay?"

" I know that it's just a thing. You remind me of it every chance you get." Roman sighed and pushed his hand a little further up Dean's shirt. " Okay so we have this thing and it's fine but I feel like you use it as an excuse not to get close to someone."

Dean eyed him suspiciously. " What are you? A goddamn shrink now?"

Roman didn't take the bait. He kissed the corner of Dean's mouth instead, taking away that last bit of cheese. " We don't have to be like boyfriends or anything but I want to know the real you. We can be friends. What's wrong with that?"

Dean shook his head and tried to move away but Roman wouldn't let him out of his embrace. " Rome come on, this is pointless. In a few months I'll be gone anyway. It doesn't matter."

" It matters to me," Roman responded quietly.

A sharp sea salt scented wind swirled around them as the silence laid between them.

" I don't do relationships, Rome." Dean finally said.

" How come?" The wind had messed up Dean's hair and Roman combed through it with his fingers.

" Because," Dean shifted a bit to rest his head on Roman's shoulder. " They're pointless." He slipped his hand underneath Roman's coat. " You're just gonna get on each other's nerves and end up hating each other anyway."

" They're not all like that." Roman countered.

" Well don't you hate your ex for what he did to his cat?"

Roman stopped stroking Dean's hair. " That's different."

" How's it different? The end result is still the same. You hate him."

The way how Dean's voice dropped, Roman sensed that there was more to it.

" Are you scared that I might end up hating you?" He ventured.

Dean didn't answer at first. His hand lightly resting on Roman's waist. " Most people do eventually."

That was it. The break through. Dean has let his guard down just a bit. Roman pressed his lips to Dean's forehead. " I wouldn't end up hating you."

" You will," he sounded certain of that. " Trust me, if you got involved with me you will regret it."

Roman used his index finger to tilt Dean's chin up towards him. He felt something pull inside of him when he saw the complacent sadness in Dean's eyes. Something or someone had hurt him a long time ago. He was certain of it and it had caused Dean to shut down like this. He kissed him softly but deliberately. Dean's lips supple and molding against his perfect. His arms tightening around Dean's body. Dean's fingers he could feel pressing through the material of his shirt to dig into his back. Chest to chest. Lips locked. Tongues intertwined and savouring. Neither could get enough of the taste of the other.

It was Dean who broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily. " Don't do shit like that." He pulled away a bit from Roman's embrace.

" Shit like what?" His lips were still tingling from the intensity of the kiss.

" Don't make me open up to you and then kiss me like that." Dean shook his head, easing around on the bench. " It just complicates things. I don't do complicated things Rome." His eyes locked onto his warning him.

And Roman understood everything that Dean was saying. He understood that Dean was trying not to have feelings for him just like how he was half way trying to not have feelings for Dean. But at that moment, Dean's lips were slightly parted and he could see that dimple that first drew him to Dean. His blue eyes were dark and brooding. His lips kiss swollen... so despite knowing better, Roman kissed him again.

To his surprise, Dean grabbed the lapels of his jacket keeping him close. This kiss was needier, hungrier. Dean's lips were bruising his as he kissed him hard and his tongue licked his own. Roman's hands were tight on Dean's hips, holding him steady. He could feel adrenaline pumping through him, feeding this kiss. The chemistry between them, electrifying. Dean had warned him, but he knew now that he wouldn't be heeding it.

" Fuck!" Dean pulled away and stood up with his back to Roman. " I told you not to do that."

Roman stood up and tried to embrace Dean from behind but he pulled away.

" No Rome. Stop it. Just stop pushing okay?" Dean was agitated and he growled and pushed his hair off his face.

Roman put his hands up. " I'm not doing anything."

Dean turned around. " Yes you are. I told you, I don't want a relationship. I don't do relationships. So just stop trying to make me feel things." Dean's right foot was tapping anxiously against the ground. " I don't want a relationship and I don't want one with you. So please just stop it."

Dean's words just knocked the breath out of him. He didn't want him. Even if Dean did like him he was never going to give into it. He got it now. " I'm sorry." The words just hung between them. Dean's arms were crossed over his chest as he stared out onto the black sea. " I didn't mean to push. I... I just wanted to kiss you. That's all."

He heard Dean sigh but he didn't turn around. " I think you should go."

" What?" He took a step towards him. " Why?"

" Just go Roman. Just leave."

" Dean I'm not leaving you here alone at this time of night."

" Roman I've been taking care of myself quite well before you came along and I will after you're gone." Dean's tone curt and short.

Roman took another step so that he was side by side with Dean. " I'm not leaving you." He repeated softly but with conviction.

" Ro, just go." A quiet command.

" Why? What are you gonna do here?"

" Find a girl probably. Fuck her and then go to a strip club or something."

Roman swallowed hard. Just thinking about Dean with someone else upset him. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe he was getting in over his head.

He reached around behind Dean, his hands running over the back pockets. Dean was about to protest but he pulled out his cellphone.

" What are you doing?" Dean asked as Roman punched something into it.

" Giving you my number." When he was finished he handed it back to Dean. " When ever you're ready to come home, just call me. I'll come for you. No matter the time."

Dean looked at him in disbelief as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He then resumed staring at the ocean.

Roman watched him for a bit and then kissed his cheek. " I wish you would come home with me."

No response. Roman watched him for a bit before he turned and took the long, heavy walk alone back to his car. He sat in the car for an hour hoping that Dean would come to his senses and call him. They didn't even have to continue their thing. He just wanted Dean to be safe. But when the hour was gone and Dean didn't call, Roman drove alone back to Queens.

* * *

><p>AN: It has come to my attention that I need to remind people of what a review is. A review is suppose to be about the story or chapter that was posted. What you liked, what do you think about the characters etc. It is not the place to write about random things that have nothing to do with the story or to leave hateful comments. For the second time, I had to delete a guest review that said " kill Colby" That was it. Nothing more. For starters, that is not a review and two its highly disturbing and whoever you are, you need to stop. I have no problem with reviews that simply say "good chapter" or " great job" it let's me know that you have least read it. But to disregard a whole chapter just to say something that has nothing to do with the story is really insulting to the author and the hard work that they put into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Hey bro. What's up?"

Dolph straddled the bench that Roman was sitting on packing his gym bag. He watched as Roman slowly folded up his belongings and placed them in his bag. His usual spark had been missing for the past few days. Roman had told him briefly about what had happened last week at Coney Island and even though things didn't end up as to how Roman wanted he didn't expect him to be still upset about it.

" Nothing really," came the despondent reply.

" Dude come on," he placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. " He'll come around eventually."

Roman shook his head. " I saw a girl coming out his apartment this morning when I came back from my run."

Dolph sucked in his bottom lip. It was time for a change in the game plan. " Okay that's it. We're going out tonight."

" I don't really feel like going anywhere." Roman zipped up his bag.

" Ro, I'm not going to let you sit at home and wallow in self pity. Come on! I'll get a few of the guys and we'll drink some beer and talk some crap." Dolph playfully bumped his shoulder with his. " Come on. Staying inside isn't going to make you feel any better." He could see Roman wavering. " Look, we don't even have to go far. We'll go to that bar that is close to where you live. What's it called? The Leopard?"

Roman nodded. " Yeah."

" Well then that's it. Tonight at seven I'm dragging you from your house." Dolph stood up and clapped Roman on his back. " Remember bro, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Dolph was knocking on Roman's door at seven. They decided to walk the short distance to the bar.<p>

" I'm glad that you decided to come out." Dolph said as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets away from the sharp night wind.

" Well it didn't seem as if I had much of a choice." Roman buttoned his thick black wool coat up to his neck. " Could've picked a warmer night though."

" Well maybe if you play your cards right, you would have someone by the end of the night warming you up."

Roman looked at him suspiciously as Dolph opened the door to The Leopard for him. As soon as he walked in he saw what Dolph was up to. He had invited Kofi and Brad.

" Hi guys!" Dolph walked in with a big smile. " Glad you could make it."

Roman exchanged pleasantries as well noting how Dolph made sure to sit next to Kofi so that he would have to sit next to Brad.

The night proceeded well enough. Brad kept his hand on Roman's thigh underneath the table. Occassionally his fingers would brush over Roman's cock keeping him in a perpetual half hard state. Dolph kept smirking at the two of them while Kofi was looking around to see who could challenge in a game of darts.

After the waitress has cleared away their plates and Kofi had found a challenger and Dolph had decided to hit on some woman at the bar it was just Roman and Brad remaining at the table. Brad's fingers were comfortably curled over Roman's hand that was on his thigh while he ghosted kisses to Roman's neck. Roman was trying to carry on a coversation with him but it was in vain. Brad's touches were just a bit too distracting. Brad pried the collar of his shirt back and planted a firm kiss on Roman's neck. He was positive that Brad wanted to sleep with him tonight and he didn't have a problem with it.

" You know, there's this guy that keeps on watching us," Brad said as his lips trailed up the side of Roman's neck.

Roman's eyes darted around. " Where?"

" Just behind us on the other side of the room."

Roman's head snapped around and immediately he spotted Dean sitting leisurely in a booth with one leg up on the cushion and a beer in his hand. He made no attempts to hide that he had been watching them and he stared right back at Roman unphased.

Brad's fingers curled into the short hair at the nape of Roman's neck. " Do you know him?"

" Um..." Roman swallowed hard. He didn't want to deny Dean but on the other hand he didn't want to explain why Dean might be staring at them like that. " Yeah... he's my neighbour."

" Oh." Brad sounded a bit curious. " So do you want to invite him over or something."

Roman shook his head and turned his attention back to Brad. " Nah. If he wanted to be over here he would be over here by now."

" Okay." Brad leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Roman's cheek. His hand running up and down Roman's chest. " What do you say that we ditch this place and head back to yours?" His pretty blue eyes fixed on Roman waiting expectantly for an answer.

" Yeah sure." Roman eased away from Brad slightly. " Just let me go to the restroom for a minute." He got up before Brad even responded.

Roman splashed the cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror as the water dripped off in to the sink. Seeing Dean watching him like that had unnerved him more than he had anticipated. It felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Which in itself was silly because he wasn't. All week he had seen different women parading out of Dean's apartment and now that he was going to get lucky tonight, Dean had to pop up and throw him off course.

" Calm yourself dude," he muttered to himself as he grabbed some tissue from the holder and dried his face.

As soon as he exited the restroom he saw Brad in the corridor waiting on him.

Brad slinked up to him with a cunning grin. " I wanted to make sure that you didn't get lost." He locked his arms behind Roman's neck. The bathrooms were cut off from the main restaurant behind a curved wall giving them some privacy.

Roman wrapped his arms around Brad's trim waist. His finger resting on top of the curves of his perk ass. " I'm glad that you came to find me." Brad smirked in response as Roman leaned forward.

Brad's lips were familiar and soft. They felt good pressing back against his own as they kissed. He parted his lips as Brad eased his tongue into his mouth and he pulled the shorter man in even closer. This was good. This was nice. He didn't have to second guess anything. He knew what Brad was up to. He had a legal job as a manager of small boutique. It was uncomplicated. Roman liked uncomplicated things and people. As the kiss deepened he heard the footsteps of someone walking by. It sounded as if the person went straight into the bathroom without missing a beat. That was one thing he liked about New York, everyone minded their own business.

He tried to pull away to end the kiss but Brad kept his hand firmly planted against the back of Roman's head. He heard the footsteps again and nearly jumped when the person stopped and pinched his ass before continuing on. Instinctively he knew that it was Dean. He had to let him know that he saw him making out with Brad. He immediately felt guilty even though he did nothing wrong. Wasn't he not allowed to enjoy himself as well or was that only reserved for Dean?

However he managed to separate his lips from Brad's. The smaller man was beaming at him. If it had been any other time it would have been welcomed.

" So," Brad's arms went around Roman's waist. " Are we gonna head back to your place now?"

The answer should have been yes. It really should. He gently eased Brad's hands from around his waist. " I think I'm gonna call it a night."

" What?" Brad looked completely confused and surprised. " What gives?"

What was he suppose to tell him? That he didn't want to fuck him because he felt guilty about it even though Dean had made it explicitly clear that he didn't want a relationship with him? It sounded pathetic even in his head. " I'm just really tired."

The expression on Brad's face showed that he clearly did not believe him. " Right." He scratched the back of his head. " Look I don't know what's going on but when you get it sorted out give me a call okay?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned and walked away.

Roman leaned back against the wall, exhaling audibly through his mouth. This situation with Dean was just fucking him up in ways he didn't even think possible. Pushing off the wall, he decided to go look for Dolph and Kofi and make his excuses and then head home. He needed the solitude just to get his mind right to sort out how he was truly feeling and what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Roman rested his head back on his couch looking up at the ceiling. One hand absentmindedly stroking Colby next to him. He hadn't seen Dean when he went back out to the bar. Dolph was none to pleased about him calling it an early night but he let him go. He knew that Dolph was only trying to help but he just wasn't into it tonight.<p>

Dean was such an enigma. He didn't know where to start or end with him. Somehow he had managed to seep underneath Roman's skin and he had no idea how to get him out. It was ironic how he managed to be there when he told Roman that he had no wish to be.

His phone viberated on the coffee table alerting him to a text message. He picked it up and read the message.

_Come over._

It was from a number that he didn't recognize. It took him after a while of staring at the screen to figure out that it had to be from Dean. Remembering that he had given him his number last week at Coney Island.

He wondered what Dean wanted as he made his way to the door. He didn't even bother to slip on his shoes. He was just going next door. Dean's door was already slightly opened when he got there. Obviously he was expecting him. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him turning the locks.

As he walked into the living room he saw Dean standing by the window looking out on to the dark garden. His back was to him and he seemed to be deep in thought about something. When Roman had almost reached him he spoke up. " I'm surprised that you didn't bring your boy toy home."

An unexpected smile played on Roman's lips. " Jealous?" He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist from behind pressing his hips firmly against Dean's backside.

" Of that Calvin Klein model?" He snorted. " Never." All the same his hands clamped down over Roman's.

Roman didn't respond but continued to hold on to him. It felt so much better holding Dean than Brad. The scent of his hair, the curve of his body. Everything just felt right. Roman placed his lips against Dean's temple. Just to linger. A touch not a kiss.

They stayed in silence for a while. Dean's body eventually relaxing against him. His own body forming around Dean's. The perfect fit.

" Rome?" Dean finally said. " You know that this can't work right?"

" I honestly don't." He kissed Dean's temple. " We've never given it a chance."

" Ro..." Dean's voiced trailed off and he sighed. " It doesn't make any sense. I'm not staying. I don't do relationships."

" You keep on saying that. How come you don't do relationships?" Roman slipped a hand underneath Dean's shirt, his fingers splaying over Dean's flat belly.

" They're too messy. I keep on messing up and disappointing people. I'm tired of it. This way is for the best."

Roman's hand moved further up Dean's body. His long fingers tweaked a nipple and a low groan slipped out of Dean's mouth. " You think that you're gonna disappoint me?" His lips tracing the outer rim of Dean's ear.

Dean groaned and pressed his ass against Roman's crotch. " I know it."

Roman pressed his hips back. " I don't think so."

" Ro?" Dean decided to try to a different approach. " Okay, so we have great sex. I can admit that. So why can't it stay there?"

" Because," Roman kept one hand on Dean's nipples and slipped the other underneath the waistband of Dean's gym shorts to curl around his shaft. " you like me and I like you." His fingers lightly pulling Dean's half hard length.

" Ro," Dean tried to protest but a moan fell from his lips as Roman started to pump his dick properly. " Why are you being so stubborn?"

Roman kissed Dean's cheek. " Because I want you." He pulled Dean's dick out from underneath his shorts and increased the speed of his hand. His hand gliding smoothly up and down Dean's fully hard length.

" Fuck Ro." Dean's head was now resting on Roman's shoulder. His eyes closed. His lips parted as all of his energy was focused on how good Roman was making him feel.

Roman used his other hand to push down his shorts and free his own erection. His cock slapping against Dean's bare ass and then he positioned it right between Dean's cheeks. " It's the least you could do after you messed me up tonight with Brad. I could be on my third round right now fucking him. But no you had to get jealous and made it known that you were watching. Don't even try to deny it. You were jealous."

" The little punk couldn't handle you anyway." Dean's eyes remained closed.

" Is that so?" Roman reached down between the two bodies and positioned his cock downwards to press against Dean's entrance. " I have half a mind to bend you over and fuck you right now with no prep or lube."

Dean grinded his hips against Roman's. " Maybe you should."

" I'm not an animal Dean." His hands sped up on Dean's cock and soon his short pants and moans filled the room.

Roman was nibbling on Dean's earlobe when he came. Some of it collected in Roman's palm while the rest fell to the floor. Dean was panting hard. His heart racing. He was allowing Roman to do things to him that he didn't allow other people to do, including getting inside his head. He felt Roman's presence disappear from behind him and he shivered slightly. He had probably gone to clean off his hand. But still he felt somewhat vulnerable and naked without Roman being there.

By the time that Roman came back Dean had tucked himself back into his shorts. Roman had sloppily pulled his up. It was sloppy because they were riding dangerously low on his hips and Dean could see the base of Roman's cock.

It wasn't fair Dean mused as his train of thought was almost derailed when Roman gave him a sexy smirk and licked his lips. When Roman embraced him and cupped the back of his head Dean knew that it had gone too far. When Roman's lips touched his and his automatic response was to pull Roman in even closer he knew that he was heading into trouble. A kiss shouldn't be making him weak like this he thought as his tongue made its way into Roman's mouth. It shouldn't be making him feel things.

When Roman's hands moved further south to firmly cup his ass he knew that he should stop it right then. But then Roman gave his cheeks a hard squeeze and he found himself jumping to wrap his legs around Roman's waist.

This was all wrong he thought as their lips remained attached and Roman carried him to his bedroom. Roman laid him down on the bed before settling himself on top. Roman tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt and the next thing he knew it was off of him and Roman was trailing kisses down his chest.

" Rome," Dean finally managed to get out when the larger man's tongue swirled in his belly button. " We need to stop."

Roman raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

" Because ..." Dean trailed off. What good reason could he give other than the truth. But he didn't want to tell Roman the truth.

Roman moved back up his body. His loose ponytail hanging over his right shoulder. He stopped a few inches away from Dean's face. " What's really going on Dean?"

Those grey eyes demanded the truth from him but yet he felt as though he couldn't give it. " You know that this isn't going to work between us right?"

" You keep on saying that Dean. That it wouldn't work. That's all you say. But it isn't what you do."

" I haven't led you on." Dean responded defensively.

" Really?" Roman sat back. " Then what the heck was that tonight at the bar? What was that? Why were you staring Brad and me down at the bar? Huh? What was that? Or why did you pinch my ass when you saw us kissing?"

Dean eased up against his pillow. " I didn't mean it like that."

" Like hell you didn't." Roman felt himself losing his cool but he tried to control it. But he knew that Dean was bullshitting him. " You don't want to be with me but when you see me with someone else you stare me down like if I'm cheating on you or something."

Dean didn't respond but Roman was angry him. He could do anger. He understood anger. He didn't understand whatever it was that Roman was trying to force on him. He didn't like that. It felt strange and alien. It made him feel too many things. Things that he had no business feeling. Things that didn't belong to a guy like him. He didn't deserve those things.

" Well aren't you going to say something?" Roman rested his hands on his thighs. A long dark lock hanging in front of his face.

A moment of silence passed between them and Roman got off the bed. " I'm going to ask you this once Dean. Do you want me or not?"

Dean worried his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. " I just want a simple thing. This is getting complicated."

" It's only getting complicated because you're making it that way." Roman placed his hands on his hips. " I like you Dean. You know that. If you want no strings attached sex I can give you that. If you want a relationship I can give you that as well. But don't be telling me that you want it with no strings attached but when I go out and do my own thing you have a problem with it."

" I didn't have a problem with it." Dean's eyes meeting Roman's.

" You're such a fucking liar." Roman didn't mean it to come out like that and he saw Dean visibly wincing when he said it. He lowered his voice to a more civil level. " Why can't you just be honest with me?"

Dean twiddled with the drawstring on his shorts.

Roman sighed and walked to the door. " You know what I think? I think that you're more scared of being hurt than protecting me."

When Dean started pulling the loose threads out of the drawstring avoiding any eye contact and obviously trying to block out Roman, he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay but it was a busy week. Do you guys think that Roman is right about Dean? Was he really jealous about Roman and Brad?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The wind was high and boisterous outside. It ripped through the few green leaves on the trees scattering them to the ground. The smaller trees bend beneath the wind's might while the older, thicker trees held on to their roots with a prayer. The rain lashed the apartment building and the thunder rumbled across the dark sky. It was a good night to be inside.

Roman hadn't heard from Dean since he walked out of his apartment a few days ago. He watched the last remains of his hot chocolate disappear down the sink as he washed the mug. Come to think of it he hadn't seen him either. He also hadn't seen any women leaving his apartment.

He placed the mug on the counter to dry and wiped his hands on the towel that rested on the handle of the oven. Maybe Tyler had been right after all. He had been single for so long that he was willing to accept tiny crumbs of the promise of something more from Dean instead of seeing the big picture. Dean just wasn't as into him as he was into Dean.

He turned off the light in the kitchen and Colby strolled next to him into his bedroom. He watched as Colby settled down on his barely used bed, curling up into a tight ball. Roman pulled his blanket up over his shoulders and then turned off the light on the nightstand. Maybe tomorrow he would call Brad up and apologize or maybe he could finally notice these guys that Dolph said that were always checking him out at the gym. Or hopefully he could just meet someone new. As he closed his eyes he knew that he had to move on from thinking about Dean Ambrose.

A sudden jolt of dread washed over Roman as he slept. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up on end. He bolted up out of his sleep. He had a distinct feeling that someone was watching him. His heart started to thunder in his chest when his eyes adjusted to darkness and he saw a silhouette standing on the other side of his bed.

" What the fuck?" He exclaimed loudly but the figure didn't move. He could feel a huge lump in his throat restricting his airway. Colby started to meow. He clumsily reached for the lamp next to the bed and managed to knock it over on its side before he turned it on and the light flooded the room.

" Dean?"

The man was standing on the carpet next to his bed drenched from head to toe. His hair was plastered to his head. Tiny rivers still ran over his face and down his neck. His hoodie was soaked through and the water ran off onto the carpet. Colby went up to him and started meowing again as he looked at the water that dripped off.

Roman scrambled out of bed. " What the fuck man? Why the hell are you here? What's the meaning of you scaring the living daylights out of me?"

Dean remained despondent and only stared back at Roman who started to feel uneasy and began to wonder if Dean had snapped.

" How did you get in here?"

Dean reached into his jeans pocket. " I have a key." He showed Roman the spare key that he had taken from the side table. Fuck. Roman had forgotten about that.

" So why did you come here?" That was the most important question of the hour.

A certain lost expression overcame Dean's face as he stared down at the carpet. His shoulders slumped as if he had been defeated. " I had to."

Roman waited for him to say something more but he didn't. Dean suddenly seemed unsure of himself and he was looking at Roman with a questioning expression that seemed to ask if he was still welcomed here or not. He looked like such a pathetic creature in his soggy wet clothes and red nose that against his better judgement Roman relented.

" Come on," he placed his hands on Dean's soaked hoodie. " Let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Dean stripped down to his blue boxers and Roman noticed that they were soaked through as well. "Okay I think you can go and take a hot shower and I'll put these in the dryer." He pointed to Dean's boxers. " I'll be taking those as well."

Dean pulled them off while Roman had his back turned and placed them in his outstretched hand. Roman made his way into his small laundry room with Colby on his heels. He lifted the lid of the dryer and started dropping Dean's clothes inside.

He noticed Colby watching him intently. " Don't give me that look," he told the cat as he sighed and set the timer on the dryer noting that it was after two in the morning. " I don't know what he wants and I know that I should have sent him home but I couldn't." He looked at the cat and the cat looked back at him. " You're judging me again." He picked Colby up and petted him. " I'm tired of these games too. One day he wants me, the other he doesn't." He scratched Colby behind his ears. " I'll admit that I still do like him," he said softly. " But unless he can give me a damn good reason for breaking into my house in the middle of the night, I'm through."

By the time Roman made it back to his bedroom, Dean was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Do you want your clothes back?" Roman sat on the bed with one leg propped up.

Dean fidgetted with the knot on his towel. He glanced up at Roman sheepishly. " I was hoping that we could talk."

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise. Well this was a first. Dean actually wanted to talk. " About what?"

He seemed even more nervous now biting his bottom lip. " You and me."

" Oh?" Roman couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

Dean just glanced around the room nervously. He was clearly uncomfortable. Roman got up and went over to his chest and pulled open a drawer taking out an old grey gym shorts. " Here put this on."

" Thanks." Dean slipped it on underneath his towel before removing the white terry cloth. Roman took it and went to hang it back up in the bathroom.

When he came back out Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to him but kept some distance between them.

Dean hunched over, clapsing his hands together. " You were right."

" About what?"

" About me being jealous over the other guy. I admit it." Dean shook his head. " I know that it's stupid but I didn't like seeing him touching you."

" How come?"

Dean released an exasperated sigh. " Do I have to spell it out for ya?"

A tiny smirk played on Roman's lips. " Well considering that you broke into my house in the middle of the night scaring me half to death, it's the least you could do."

Dean looked indignant. " I didn't break in. I had a key."

" That I never gave you. You took it remember."

Dean brushed him off. " Whatever."

A few silent seconds passed.

" So aren't you going to tell me why you were jealous?"

Dean glanced across the room and saw that Colby was sitting up waiting for his answer as well. " Jesus!" He exclaimed. " I like your stupid face alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

" But you said that it was pretty." Roman pouted.

" When ever did I say that?"

" The night that I brought you home drunk."

" Okay fine. I like your pretty stupid face," he grinned. " Is that better?"

Roman just looked at him and Dean slid closer to him. Dean placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and leaned in as if to kiss him but Roman pulled back.

" What gives Rome?" His blue eyes searching Roman's face for an answer.

" Dean, did you really come to me in the middle of the night just to tell me that you were jealous and that you like my stupid face?" The blue eyes stopped searching and focused on Dean's lap. " Because I kinda figured that out already."

Dean tried to move away from him but Roman placed a hand on his knee to stop him. " It's time that you stop running Dean. You know as well as I do that you coming here at this time, there has to be something more." Roman exhaled. " What do you want Dean?"

Dean worried his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. Suddenly he held his head up and looked Roman dead in the eye. " I want you."

The words weren't spoken loudly but somehow they seemed to have filled the room and sucked the air right out of it. The thunder rolled on the outside, the rain lashed against the window and Dean wanted him.

" Are you saying that you want to be with me?" Roman asked a bit hesistantly.

" Ro," Dean started. " I was being honest when I told you that I don't do relationships like this. I really don't know how to. From the time that I was a kid my mom didn't want me around much and I was good at making myself scarce and going off to do my own thing." Dean gave a short laugh. " She always seemed a bit disappointed when I came back."

Roman could sense that there was a lot more to that story that Dean was glossing over but he let him continue.

" I guess that I carried that mentality with me into relationships. I ..." he drifted off and started to laugh. " I don't know what to tell you Ro. I'm a screw up. I'm good at getting people not to like me." Dean tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. " I don't want you to not like me."

Roman took his time carefully thinking over what Dean was trying to tell him. " So what are you trying to say?"

Dean picked at a thread on the gym shorts. " That I don't want to fuck us up. If you know, we decide to be an actual thing."

" Do you want us to be a thing?"

Dean's eyes darted between Roman's eyes and lips. " Very much so. But Ro, you know that I'm invovled in not so quite legit stuff and I might have to leave soon. So having a thing isn't really practical."

" Do you want me to see other people?"

Dean leaned in closer to him, placing his right hand on Roman's thigh. " Fuck no."

" So if we have this thing," Roman pretended to not be distracted by that hand that was inching ever so slowly towards his manhood. " Does this mean that you're going to be exclusive as well?"

Dean's thumb pressed into the softness of the head of Roman's cock. He leaned in and placed a kiss at the center of Roman's throat. " Yeah."

Dean raised his head up and brushed his lips against Roman's. " I wanna give us a try." He sucked Roman's bottom lip into his mouth. " But if I fuck it up, remember that I warned you from the get go."

Roman didn't say anything as he slid an arm around Dean's shoulder, pulling him in. His lips covered Dean's and that familiar spark flew through him. Dean kissed him back immediately, parting his lips for Roman's tongue.

Dean ended up on his back with Roman on top of him. He sighed as Roman planted kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder.

" Are you sure that you want this?" Roman dropped another kiss on to Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded. " Yeah."

Roman smiled. " Good." He kissed Dean's lips. " Because it's after three in the morning and I need to get some damn sleep." Dean smiled as Roman reached over him for the blanket.

He pulled the blanket over them before settling back down and turning off the light. It surprised him when Dean got closer to him first and laid his head on his chest. Roman placed an arm around Dean's waist and began to think of what just happened. Him and Dean were now a thing. Just when hours before he had decided to let Dean go, to move on, Dean barged right back in and told him what he needed to hear.

Dean was beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt something soft and padded pressing into his cheek and another one on his forehead pausing briefly before moving. Even before opening his eyes he knew what just had happened. Colby just walked over his face. He opened his eyes to see the cat walking across Roman's chest.

" Colby, you know that you're not allowed in the bed." Roman said without opening his eyes. The cat ignored him of course and stepped on Dean's arm that was over Roman's waist. The cat turned around a couple of times before settling himself on the part of Dean's arm that was touching Roman.

Dean swore that Colby narrowed his eyes at him before closing them and settling all of his weight on Dean's arm. Dean got the hint and moved his hand away and curled it up against his own chest. At least Roman was still holding him. He was still allowed to have that small victory against the feline.

* * *

><p>When Roman awoke the following morning he was surprised to see that Dean was still there and he was fast asleep. His face was half buried into a pillow and his hair somehow managed to cover half his face. Dean and him were in a thing. It was a bit unbelievable. Roman sat up and noticed that Colby was asleep on his lap. He gently lifted the cat off and placed him on the bed next to Dean. Maybe those two would get along one of these days.<p>

Roman had just finished one omelet and was about to pour another one into the frying pan when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and a warm body pressing up against him. " Good morning."

Dean mumbled something and pushed his lips into Roman's shoulder. " Morning. What are you making?" He peered over Roman's shoulder. " I don't like peppers."

" What?" Roman looked at the tiny pieces of green bell peppers that he had chopped up and placed into the egg mixture.

" I don't like peppers." Dean repeated matter of factly.

" Really? This is coming from the guy that likes anchovies and pepperoni together on a pizza."

He looked back at Dean who only looked back at him with his eyes wide trying to look as innocent as possible.

Roman sighed and picked up a spoon. " Fine. I'll pick them out."

Dean kissed his cheek. " Thank you."

Dean walked over to the fridge as Roman threw pieces of pepper into the sink. Dean took the carton of orange juice from the fridge and was about to put it to his lips when Roman yelled at him so loudly that it startled him and he nearly dropped the carton.

" Dean! Don't you dare drink straight from the carton. Use a glass. They are in the cupboard above you." Roman sounded exasperated as he poured the pepper free mixture into the pan.

" No need to yell. Yeesh." Dean got a glass down from the cupboard.

" I swear sometimes that you had no home training." Roman poked the edge of the omelet with a spatula.

" You sound just like Mark." Dean poured the juice into the glass.

" Who's Mark?"

The expression on Dean's face told Roman that Dean didn't really mean to let that little tidbit slip out.

" He's just a guy I know." Dean spoke hurriedly.

" From where?"

" What's with the third degree? Am I not allowed to know people?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman accusingly as if he was about to go off on him.

He didn't want to fight with Dean the morning after they got together so he held his tongue. He flipped the omelet over in the pan. " I was just asking a question. I didn't think that it would upset you."

Roman waited for a response but when none came he turned around and saw that Dean was not there. He peeped around the corner and saw that Dean was in the living room sitting on the couch with his foot up on the coffee table.

He went back into the kitchen and plated the omelets, wondering what exactly had he gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>AN: Trouble in paradise already?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roman didn't know what to expect when he came home that evening from that morning's blow out.

" I'm home," he called out as he walked into the living room.

Surprisingly Dean was still there sitting on the couch and Colby was sitting in the single seater furthest away from the couch.

Dean turned around. " Hi." Dean smiled good naturedly at him as if he had forgotten all about the incident that morning. " How was your day?"

" It was fine," Roman responded as he made his way to his bedroom. His client in Brooklyn had stiffed him again and he really didn't feel like discussing it right now.

He placed his bag down against the wall and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Before he could bring his hands back down he felt Dean's arms around his waist and kisses being pressed into his back. He dropped the shirt on the floor. He would place it in the hamper later. He easily turned around in the loose hold that Dean held him in. He smiled as his hands rested on Dean's lower back. " Miss me?"

Dean hooked his arm behind Roman's neck pulling him down. " Something like that." Dean's lips were warm and needy. Roman held him tighter as the kiss deepened and Dean walked backwards to the bed. When his calves butted the bed he turned around so that he could push Roman down on it and then got back on top of him. His lips immediately reattaching to Roman's. God, he could kiss those lips the entire night.

His teeth lightly scraped Roman's bottom lip as he released it from between his own lips and trailed some kisses down the thick of column of a neck.

" Dean..." Roman growled. His hand spanning Dean's ass, pressing his hips against his own.

" Yeah?" Dean sounded distracted as his tongue curled around Roman's tiny nipple.

" Did you feed Colby?"

Dean kissed around the nipple. " What?"

" Did you feed Colby?"

He couldn't believe that Roman was asking him about the cat while he was doing this. " Uh, yeah." He moved his lips further down to Roman's ribs.

" Did he eat all of it?"

Dean licked a flat stripe across the taunt skin . A faint taste of sweat and musk seeping into his taste buds. " Yeah he really seemed into it."

" Really? He normally takes his time eating kibble."

Dean placed another kiss on Roman's body wondering how long was this conversation going to go on for. " It wasn't kibble. It was that wet stuff."

" Dean!" Roman sat up suddenly causing Dean to roll off on to the bed. " I told you to feed him the kibble. He's only allowed to have wet food twice a week."

Dean sat up a bit stunned. He couldn't believe that Roman was actually upset at him over some cat food. " I did pour out the kibble first but he didn't want it. He kept on meowing and looking at me. I figured if he didn't eat and then got sick or something that you would've blamed me for not giving him something else so I put the kibble back up and gave him the canned stuff. He likes that." He explained.

Roman groaned and got off the bed. " Of course he does. He would eat it every damn day if you let him." Roman breathed out harshly and slammed his open palm against the wall as he walked through the door. " Next time just feed him as I asked."

" Hey!" Dean got off the bed and followed him through the door. " What's your damn problem?" He grabbed Roman's arm as he entered the kitchen. " It's just some damn cat food."

Roman pulled his arm away and opened the fridge door and took out a can of beer. He slammed the door shut, popping the ring on the can as he sat on a stool.

" Ro?" Dean approached him cautiously. " Are you seriously upset over the cat food?"

He watched as Roman took a long hard drink from the can. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He didn't respond to Dean as he continued to stare hard at the wall across the hallway from him.

Dean watched as he took another drink. He couldn't understand Roman freezing him out like this. " Ro?"

The personal trainer continued to ignore him and it unnerved Dean more than he cared to admit. He couldn't believe that he was getting the silent treatment all over some damn cat food. He felt tense and uncomfortable standing there waiting for Roman to speak to him. Should he apologize? But for what? He didn't do anything wrong. He stared at the back of Roman's head willing him to speak to him but to no avail. Dean became frustrated. He didn't have to take this treatment.

He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his dried coat from the bedroom. He needed to get out of there. As he walked back through the apartment he wished that Roman would call out to him but as he placed his hand on the doorknob he realized that wasn't going to happen. He opened the door and just started walking.

* * *

><p>He just allowed his legs to carry him down the street and then over the road and into the park. In his jeans pockets he found a half empty carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He slumped down on a park bench with a lit cigarette between his index and middle fingers. The mentholated smoke curling out of his mouth disappearing into the coming winter's night. He had already started fucking up even when he was trying extra hard not to. He could never get this relationship thing right. Although he didn't believe that it was entirely his fault. He didn't really think that the issue was cat food. But Roman wouldn't open up to him and he had a feeling that he couldn't make him either.<p>

He took another puff of the cigarette, holding the smoke in until it made his eyes water before he released it into the wind. He really did like Roman. Last night he had sat in the rain thinking about him. There was just something about the man that just appealed to him in a way that no one had ever done before. But as the stars started to appear in the evening sky, he wondered if what appealed to him was real or just some fantasy conjured up in his mind.

The cigarette had burnt out but he was still holding the stub between his fingers. It was familiar. Comforting. Something that he was used to. Roman was unfamiliar but he wanted to get used to him too.

About an hour later he was turning the knob on Roman's apartment door. Surprisingly but thankfully it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Maybe Roman was expecting him back. He walked softly into the living room and found Roman sitting on the couch with Colby in his lap. He was mindlessly stroking the cat's back.

Dean stood a bit away from the couch. Roman turned his head and their eyes met. Roman's expression was softer this time around. The anger that he had displayed earlier was gone. Signs of remorse lingered on his face and Dean took a chance and sat next to him on the couch.

Colby rolled over his back with his stomach exposed to Roman who absentmindedly petted him without a second thought for his eyes were still on Dean.

" I'm sorry about earlier," his eyes unwavering from Dean's face. " I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Dean leaned forward, resting his arms on top of his thighs. " Was it really about the cat food?"

A subtle smile graced Roman's lips as he shook his head. " No."

" Then what's the problem?" He noticed Colby purring as he playfully swatted Roman's fingers.

Roman sighed. " It's this client I have in Brooklyn."

Dean eased closer to him. " What about this client?"

So Roman told Dean the entire story while he listened attentively taking mental notes.

Roman shook his head. " I think that I'm going to let him go next week."

" What about the money that he owes you?"

Roman shrugged. " I guess I'm gonna have to chalk it up to a loss."

Dean didn't say anything but just appeared to be lost in his thoughts. He scooped Colby from off his lap and placed him on the floor. " Come here." He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist giving him a sharp tug so that he on top of him as he slinked down on to his back. He started to kiss Dean before he was even settled. " I'm sorry that I went off on you earlier." He repeated as he sucked on Dean's bottom lip for a moment before he released it.

" Yeah don't do that again." Dean muttered nestling his lips against Roman's.

Roman's response of " I won't." was muffled by their lips fusing together. This was a lot better. Kissing Dean was way better than fighting with him. His hand slid down Dean's back to grab his ass, allowing himself a firm squeeze of the generous rump.

Dean was placing kisses down Roman's neck until his lips met with the collar of his shirt. He pushed the hem of the shirt up to above Roman's nipples so that he could continue on his exploration of Roman's body. His lips suckling the soft skin as he made his way down his lover's torso. Suddenly Dean stopped. The hair on his arm was raised. He had a distinct feeling of being watched by someone other than Roman.

He turned his head sharply to the right and there was Colby staring right back at him as if he was in a movie theater.

Roman lifted his head up when he noticed that Dean had stopped. " Is something the matter?"

" Colby's watching us."

Roman glanced at the cat and then back at Dean. " So?"

" So? It's creepy that's what."

" I don't think you have anything he hasn't seen before."

This made Dean look away from Colby to stare wide eyed at Roman. " You've fucked in front your cat before?"

" Well it's not like if I did it on purpose. He has walked in several times while it was going on." Roman's tone belied that he didn't really see what the big deal was.

Roman sat up so that Dean straddled his hips. His index finger tilted Dean's chin up and he placed a sweet kiss on his lips. " So you're gonna let Colby stop you from going any further?" His tongue licked a spot on Dean's jawline before sucking the flesh into his mouth. He heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat and he continue to work the sensitive flesh between his lips and teeth. Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking his head back up so that Dean could claim his mouth roughly.

Dean's eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Some unintelligable noise was seeping out of them as he felt his cock disappearing into the wet heat of Roman's mouth. His fingers were laced tightly through the raven hair, keeping Roman in place. Although he really didn't need to because from the enthusiasm that Roman was showing he seemed to be quite content on sucking Dean's cock all night long.

A shiver ran down Dean's spine when Roman's tongue traced the vein underneath his cock. He whined and opened his eyes. That was a mistake. The first thing he saw was Colby sitting up erect on the carpet staring at Roman as he sucked Dean's dick as if he was almost scared by what Roman was doing.

" Ro?"

Roman looked up at him.

" Colby's watching us again." Dean didn't know why he was whispering but it seemed appropriate.

Roman released Dean's dick from between his lips. " Really Dean? I'm giving you a damn blow job and all you can concentrate on is the cat?"

Dean just looked back at him.

Roman lowered his head between Dean's thighs and sucked a clean shaven testicle forcefully into his mouth. A surprised yelp escaped from Dean and he tried to buck his hips but Roman's hands were on his thighs and he purposefully pressed down on them so that Dean's ass remained grounded in the couch.

Dean was writhing beneath Roman's palms as his dick went back into that wonderful mouth. His eyes were closed and nonsense tumbled from his lips as Roman brought him to pure ecstasy. He forgot all about that damn cat as his release was pumped into Roman's welcoming mouth.

* * *

><p>A week later Dean casually strolled into Roman's apartment. He had heard when Roman had gotten home for the evening and he popped in to see what Roman was having for dinner. He found Roman sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a can of soda.<p>

" Hi," Dean casually slung an arm around Roman's shoulder and kissed his cheek. He then made his way around the counter to the fridge and pulled open the door. " What's for dinner?"

" I think that I might just order in."

" Good." Dean closed the door and picked up some menus from off the counter flipping through them. " Chinese or Italian?"

When Roman didn't respond, he raised an eyebrow at him as Roman calmly took another sip of his drink. " Well? What's it going to be?"

Roman placed his drink down slowly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. " What did you do Dean?"

Dean was puzzled. " What do you mean?"

He could see Roman's jaw line working as he shook his head with disbelief. Roman raised his hip a bit so that he could reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and dropped it on the counter.

Dean looked down at the cash and then back up at Roman. " Um... I'm not really getting it Ro."

" That client that I told you about last week, gave that to me today." He stared at Dean knowingly as if he was saying that the gig was up.

But Dean just shrugged his shoulders. " So Italian it is."

Dean was reaching for the cordless phone when Roman grabbed his hand. " Dean." His tone was low and it warned him that Roman was not as calm on the inside as he appeared on the outside.

Blue eyes met grey. " Yes?" He responded meekly.

" What did you do?" Roman's words were spoken slowly and measured.

" What makes you think that I had anything to do with him paying you?"

" Oh I don't know, maybe it was the freaked out look on his face. The way how he was looking around as if he was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes at him. Oh and there was something about not sending the lunatic guy with blue eyes and red hair back to him."

" My hair is auburn."

Roman was not fooled. He saw the blush on Dean's cheeks when he gave the lunatic's description. " Dean how could you?"

Dean sighed and looked down at the counter. " I just wanted to help you. I didn't mean to shake him up too badly. I just wanted him to give you what he owed."

Roman released Dean's hand. " Dean, you can't go around threatening my clients."

" Well technically you said that you were going to drop him so he wasn't really your client." He responded feebily.

Roman resumed crossing his arms and just staring at Dean.

Tense minutes ticked by and neither said anything and Dean was growing more uncomfortable by the second. He had fucked up again. But he didn't really mean to. He was honestly trying to help Roman. Maybe he did go about it the wrong way but what was the right way? He didn't know.

He decided that it was best if he left. Roman was probably sick of looking at him. He walked around the counter and was heading to the door when a pair of strong arms ensnared his waist and stopped him in his tracks. From the expression on his face he was clearly befuddled at what was going on.

Roman kissed his temple and rested his forehead against Dean's. He could feel the breath from Roman's nose fluttering against his skin. One of Roman's hands cupped his face while his thumb gently stroked his cheek. " I have no idea what I'm going to do with you."

Before he could respond a warm kiss went coursing through his veins from his lips all the way to his fingertips. He opened his eyes and felt himself blushing despite not wanting to. Roman wasn't chasing him away. He wanted him here. With him. Even though he had messed up, Ro had forgiven him. That's all that was going through his head as Roman led him back to the kitchen. What did Ro see in him that none of his previous lovers before see? He was used to being yelled and cursed at. It was how he grew up. It was just how life was. This treatment? He couldn't help but to be suspicious that there was some sort of ulterior motive behind it.

Roman smiled at him. " Italian it is."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews make me happy. The more you review the more I write. The less you do, well I think you can figure it out by now. Oh and if you have a problem with that, please allow me to direct you to the unfollow button. It's located in your user CP under the Alerts section. Select 'Story Alerts' and then uncheck the box next to 'Latch'. Thank you and enjoy the upcoming Holidays.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" Where are you off to?"

As soon as Roman had stepped out of his apartment he was greeted by Dean coming out of his. It was Saturday morning and he was about to do what he did every Saturday morning. " I'm off to the barber."

" Oh." Dean pursed his lips as he thought. " Why don't you let me do it?"

Roman looked at him skeptically. " Do what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. " Let me give you a shave. I can do that fancy line up around your edges as well."

" Uh huh." Roman didn't look too convinced.

However Dean had already grabbed him by the arm and was leading him into his apartment. " Remember you got me that electric razor set at the mall when you replaced my sneakers?"

" Yeah?" He pushed down on to the couch by a pair of determined hands while Dean then headed off to his bedroom.

Dean came back out a minute later holding a black bag that he guessed contained the razor.

Roman watched in amusement as Dean ran around trying to set everything up. He grabbed a stool from the kitchen and placed it near a window where the natural light flooded in. He pulled the coffee table close to the chair so that he could place the black bag on it. Dean was tapping his fingers against his chest as he looked around the room as if he was trying to remember if he had everything that was needed.

" Oh!" He held a finger up like an exclamation point. " I've got just the thing." He scampered back to his room.

Roman chuckled softly to himself. Dean was obviously quite excited to be performing this service for him. He could feel the enthusiasm pouring off him. Even though Roman was quite meticulous about his appearance, he had made up in his mind that even if Dean did botch his beard a bit he wouldn't say a thing about it. He got the feeling that Dean liked doing things for people that he cared about and Roman knew that Dean cared about him even if he never said it. The incident of Dean shaking down his client in Brooklyn came to mind. He didn't think that Dean did it with the intent to cause harm to Roman's reputation. What happened was that Roman told Dean about a problem and he tried to fix it the best way that he knew how. Even right now, Roman wanted a hair cut and Dean had a solution. He couldn't help but to wonder if Dean's resourcefulness was a result of how he grew up. He hardly talked about it but from little tidbits it seemed as if there wasn't much brightness in his past.

Dean came back out holding a burgundy cape. The type that barbers' used on their clients.

" Where did you get that?"

Dean smiled at him. " You ask too many questions."

He looked so happy. Dean most of the time seemed to be on edge about something. But now he looked completely relaxed and carefree.

Much to Dean's surprise, Roman grabbed his head between both hands and planted a hard kiss on his lips.

Dean was stunned. " Wha..."

Roman sat on the stool and grinned. " Come on, let's get to it. I don't have all day."

Dean secured the cape around Roman's shoulders and then laid out the razor and the attachments that he wanted on the table.

Dean took up the instrument and slid on a comb that gave resounding snap when it clicked in place. He stood in front of Roman as if he was examining his face. He leaned forward and planted a kiss right in the center of Roman's forehead. Roman could feel the wet impression of the kiss on his skin when Dean pulled away.

Dean pushed a button up and the razor immediately vibrated to life. " Let's get started."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Roman was holding a hand held mirror gazing at his reflection as he slowly turned his head from side to side. Dean had done a pretty damn good job. His lines were straight and his edges were crisp just the way he liked them. Roman smiled at him. " Why do I get the feeling that you've done this before?"<p>

Dean turned his head to a side so that Roman wouldn't see the blush creeping up his cheek but it was to no avail because Roman still noticed. " The first ever hustle I had I used to cut designs into the guys' hair at school. I had saved up some money and bought me one of those twenty dollar battery operated shavers and brought it to school in my back pack. At lunch time we used to hide behind the library and do it and I charged them five bucks for a design." Dean's eyes were shining at the memory. " It was a good gig that lasted almost two whole semesters until I shaved a middle finger into the back of the football captain's head and the principal threatened to expel me."

Roman laughed. He would expect nothing less from Dean. " You did a really great job."

Dean beamed at him. He had finally done something right. He unfastened the cape from around Roman, shaking the clippings on to the floor.

" Let's say after you get this mess cleaned up that I treat you to lunch." Roman suggested.

Dean nodded. " Sounds good." He looked up at Roman hopefully. "There's this Cheesecake Factory in Long Island that I want to go to."

Now how could Roman tell him no when Dean was using his pretty blue eyes to their full effect all wide eyed with a cute pout to boot. He knew that there was a pretty good Cheescake Factory just two blocks over. " Fine. We'll go to Long Island."

Dean did a fist pump in celebration and then grabbed a broom and began sweeping eagerly.

* * *

><p>November faded into the first week of December and with it bringing the icy cold. Roman hadn't seen much of Dean for that week. He always seemed busy and when he did come over he was quiet and stared melancholy into the distance. He had asked him several times what was bugging him but Dean just shrugged it off and told him nothing or when he got tired of Roman pestering him he got up and left.<p>

Ever since Dean had trimmed his beard that Saturday Roman hadn't been back to the barber. Now it was Saturday afternoon and he hadn't seen Dean all day and he was a bit worried. He tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up and every call had gone to voicemail. He left the door of the apartment cracked open hoping to hear when Dean returned home but that proved to be futile as well.

Roman stood next to the window in the living room and watched as flurries floated down from the grey skies. He was getting restless on top of being worried. Where the heck was Dean? His eyes latched on to a particularly large flurry as it sank to the earth. What if Dean had left him? He did say that he wasn't staying long. Maybe Dean being so distant with him was his way of breaking up with him without coming out and saying it. Roman shook his head. No. He shouldn't allow these thoughts to take root but what if it was true? What if Dean was heading down the Jersey turnpike by now and never coming back?

Roman couldn't stay inside the apartment a moment longer. He had to go find Dean. He threw on his heavy coat and pulled his gloves roughly over his fingers.

" You stay here Colby." The cat regarded him with an air of innocent curiosity from its position on the couch. " I mean it. I don't want you following me in this weather." Colby narrowed his eyes at him as if he would dare to do such a thing and looked back at the television.

Roman just started walking. As his foot crunched the fresh layer of snow he realized that he didn't know Dean's hangout spots very well. He only knew about two and he thought that he had a greater chance at the first one that he stopped by.

The warmth of The Leopard welcomed Roman inside as he pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his coat pocket. His keen eyes surveying the patronage. The wispy auburn haired mop nowhere to be seen. Be that as it may Roman still went up to the bartender and inquired if he saw Dean. No, was the resounding answer. He hadn't seen him since last week.

Roman exhaled an exasperated breath as he forced his gloves back on and trudged back out into the snow. He carefully crossed the ice slicked street as he made his way to the second location. There was still an hour of light left before the sun set, Roman thought as he glanced at the time on his phone. He hoped that he was here.

His heart soared when he spotted the auburn mop sitting on a park bench with bits of snow decorating his hair. Dean did look surprised to see him when he sat next to him. He gave him a slight nod and then refocused his gaze on the empty field in front of him. " You found me." It was more of an acknowledgement than a question.

" I thought you had left town." Roman confessed.

" Without saying goodbye to you?" Dean shook his head. " I'm not that big of an asshole."

" Well you did say that whatever we were was just, you know, casual." Roman stopped abruptly when he figured that he was rambling. " I don't really know where I stand." That was a true moment of honesty for him.

Dean's eyes looked glassy as he observed him. " I think you know that it's more than that."

Roman decided to be brave and slid his gloved hand over Dean's bare one that was resting on his left thigh. When Dean didn't pull away, he tightened his grip over it. "Dean?"

" Hmm?"

" What's going on with you? This whole week you've been acting strange. Well stranger than normal."

He watched as Dean pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth before releasing it back into the cold. Dean sighed. His breath frosting the air momentarily. " Today's my birthday."

" Um, what?" That was one statement that Roman did not expect to hear. " Today's your birthday?"

Dean nodded slowly. " Yeah." Obviously he wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

" Did something happen on your birthday?"

The glass in Dean's eyes started to shine before it collapsed and slithered down his cheek. Roman placed a secure arm around Dean's waist and pulled him against him. His body was so cold. He leaned his head against Dean's and he felt Dean's fingers tightening around the hand Roman had placed on his thigh.

" She told me that she hated me."

A shiver ran through Roman that wasn't caused by the cold. " Who did?"

" My mom."

A heavy pained breath racked Dean's body, one that was hitched with wetness. The sound that a person makes when they are holding back tears. Roman pressed his lips against Dean's temple for a while before he moved them. Even though him and his parents weren't on the same page, he knew that his parents would never tell him that.

" It's so stupid. I don't know why I still get upset about it. It happened when I was thirteen. That was over a decade ago. I should be over that by now right?" His eyes searched Roman's face seeking an answer that confirmed his thoughts. But Roman didn't know what to tell him.

" She should have never told you that." His words sounded so empty when he actually spoke them.

" No. It's okay. I kinda knew it all along. She just confirmed it." Another glass broke in his eye. " I just want to know what I did wrong. Why she couldn't love me."

It was then that Roman's heart collapsed and broke. It hurt him so much and it made him even more ashamed of himself because he knew that Dean had to be in more pain that he could ever imagine.

He pulled Dean tight against him. His hand embracing half of Dean's face and planted kisses against the tear stained cheek. " You didn't do a damn thing wrong." He pushed a kiss into his softly beared face. " You hear me? Not a damn thing."

Dean looked at him as if he wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault but something was just holding him back. Roman kissed him. His lips moving confidently over Dean's. He sucked them into his mouth warming them up. Dean didn't kiss him back but he didn't resist him either. He allowed Roman to kiss him, to make him feel needed and Roman was happy to give it to him.

Roman only parted his lips away from Dean's only when he needed to breathe. Dean looked so vulnerable in that moment that he wanted to protect him from everything that he could. He used his index finger to gently push a curl off Dean's forehead. " C'mon. Let's go home." Dean nodded.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting on his couch with a thick blanket wrapped around him while Roman poured a couple shots of whiskey into two glass tumblers. He took the tumblers back into the living room. Of course Dean had found some zombie picture to watch. Dean thanked him as he took the glass and sipped the deep amber liquid.<p>

" Oh it's the good stuff." Dean remarked.

" Well I thought you deserved it." Roman took his own sip. " It's your birthday after all."

Dean gave him a strange look and Roman chuckled and to Dean's surprise and indignation, Roman supposed, he scooped him up blanket and all and placed him on his lap. " Happy birthday Dean."

The corner of Dean's mouth twisted up into a wry grin. " You almost made me spill my whiskey."

Roman placed his own shot glass on the coffee table and then pried Dean's loose from his fingers and placed that on the table too. The blanket slipped off Dean's shoulder and Roman gently brought his head down to meet his. Dean's lips were nubile, soft and sweet with liquor. His tongue slided easily against Roman's as the kiss mixed with the liquor quickly heated Roman's nether regions.

The blanket eventually fell off completely onto the floor and it was soon followed by their clothes. Roman's lips were tracing down Dean's neck as his thumbs massaged his hard pink nipples. Dean was panting softly as Roman's cock thrusted up inside of him. He was still sitting on Roman's lap. His eyes were heavy and they barely opened to see Roman's greys looking back at him with that same desire filled haze. He gripped Roman's shoulders tightly. He still couldn't believe that it was real that someone like Roman wanted to be with someone like him. He didn't understand what he did to deserve it. The breath from Roman's mouth was tickling his lips and as if on autopilot he kissed him. He couldn't believe that he had someone that wanted him even after what he revealed to him in the park. A part of him that he had kept hidden. That he had convinced himself that he was over it. Roman pulled him even closer so that their chests were touching and his cock was sliding between the two warm bodies. He pinched his hand hard to make sure that it was real and that he wasn't dreaming. He had Roman and Roman had him and nothing could be better. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Dean was lying on top of Roman, who was drifting between sleep and awake. Dean was staring at the last remains of the whiskey in the glass. He never had birthday sex like that before. It was different. A good different. His eyes drifted down to the floor and smiled to himself when he saw Colby curled up on the blanket fast asleep.<p>

Dean wanted to enjoy it. To feel content. But he couldn't. A voice in the back of his head told him that he didn't deserve it. That Roman would be like everyone else and would eventually grow sick of him and leave. He felt Roman's fingers carding through his hair and Dean kissed Roman's chest. He didn't want Roman to leave him.

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise motherfuckers! Bet you weren't expecting another update so soon huh? I told y'all reviews feed me and since y'all were so lovely and I got lots of guest reviews, nice hearing from you guys. I decided to push this one out. Thank you so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" You should get a christmas tree."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because those things are messy."

" Then get a fake one."

" I'd rather not."

" Roman!" Dean whined as his boyfriend got off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. " Please."

Roman shook his head as he pulled his loose hair back into a ponytail securing it with a hair tie. " The last time I had a tree Colby was only months old and he tried to climb it and pulled down everything."

Dean glared at the cat who was licking its paw on the carpet. " You're always ruining things for me."

Colby continued to wash his paw unbothered about if he was ruining things for Dean or not.

" Why do you want a tree so bad anyways?" Roman asked as he appreciatively surveyed Dean's uncovered nude body.

Dean's eyes drifted downwards to the sheets. " Because," he started. " I never had one. My mom was never interested in the whole christmas thing so she never got one."

" Dean..."

The auburn haired man's blue eyes shined as he looked up at Roman. He knew that he had won from the sound of Roman's voice. " So maybe we can pick out one after breakfast?"

Roman sighed " Sure." He could never deny Dean anything. He had plenty of great christmases as a kid with a huge tree and lots of presents and family and knowing that Dean didn't get to experience any of that, hurt him a bit.

Dean sprung up to him and pressed his whole naked form against Roman as he kissed him. " You're the best."

" I spoil you too much." Roman muttered.

Dean shrugged. " Hey all I did was ask." He picked up a gym shorts of Roman's and pulled it on. " Come on. Time for breakfast."

* * *

><p>" We should've gotten the black one."<p>

" I was not buying a black christmas tree Dean."

" But it would've looked so cool." Dean opinioned as he hung a red ball on a branch.

Roman ignored him and looked for the package of opened tinsel and to his dismay he saw that Colby had gotten to it and had pulled half of it out and had it scattered all across the floor while he rolled over in it.

" Colby!"

The cat jumped up startled at its owner's voice.

" What are you doing? Get out of the tinsel."

The cat seemed to have understood that he had done something wrong and strolled over to Roman meowing.

" No Colby. Naughty kitty." Roman stood with his hands on his hips and frowned at the cat.

" Aww, don't yell at him Ro. He's just in the christmas spirit." Dean knelt down next to the befuddled kitty and careful picked the tinsel off him.

Colby meowed and nuzzled Dean's hand much to both Dean's and Roman's surprise. He was fixing Roman with a look that said that he was quite hurt that he'd yelled at him.

" Did you see that Ro? Colby touched me!" Dean sounded quite delighted. He scratched behind the cat's ears and he purred. Dean's face was nearly split in two from how wide his smile was.

Of course he would be the bad guy for not wanting tinsel in every nook and cranny of his house. Of course Colby would use that opportunity to lure Dean over to his side.

Roman took up a couple of gold strands and threw them on the tree. " Well you're going to clean this mess up that your new buddy created Dean."

Dean was still on his knees petting the cat. " Your owner is such a grinch isn't he?" Colby softly butted his head into Dean's chest and Dean looked even more delighted. Roman said nothing. Colby already had Dean wrapped around his furry little paw.

* * *

><p>Later that night the tree was finished and glowing in its corner of the living room and Dean had swept up all of the lose tinsel. Roman was in the kitchen with Dean listening with amusement as Dean prattled off what he wanted for christmas dinner. He had a feeling that Dean wasn't even going to eat half of the things that he asked for.<p>

" Hmm." Roman lazily embraced him in his arms and hushed him with a soft kiss. " Dean are you sure that you can make Christmas?"

He looked puzzled. " Yeah. We can invite over Sami and some of your friends and everything. Why?"

One of Roman's fingers glided over the soft skin on the back of Dean's neck. " Well you did have to bail on thanksgiving."

Instantly Dean's face went somber. " Hey, even us criminals don't work on christmas." There was a few tense seconds between them. " However, on Christmas Eve, I'll be out pretty late."

Roman pulled him in as close as humanly possibly and reaquainted their lips once more. He gently sucked Dean's bottom lip between his own lips. " Just be careful out there, okay?"

Dean nodded and kissed Roman back. As Roman continued to plant kisses along his jawline and down his neck, he couldn't remember the last time that someone cared so much about him.

* * *

><p>It was early Christmas day, around two in the morning and Roman was still up. He was in bed and his tablet was on. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. Not until he knew that Dean was home safely. The words on the screen didn't mean anything to him. He couldn't help but to fear that when Dean kissed his lips goodbye that evening that it would be the last time that he saw him. He pulled back the curtain next to his bed looking out into dark night. When was he going to see Dean again?<p>

He didn't know how long he stared out into the blackness. The screen on the tablet had gone black as well. He heard the doorknob on his bedroom door turning and he waited with baited breath for the figure to appear. Dean came in softly illuminated by the sole bedside lamp that was on. He pulled off his gloves and took off his coat.

" Hi." He spoked as he removed his clothes.

" Hi." Roman watched as Dean got undressed.

He stripped down to his boxers and then climbed on the bed. " You didn't have to wait up for me."

Roman pulled back the thick blanket and Dean slid underneath right alongside him. He placed a secure arm around Dean's shoulders. " I think you know me better than that by now."

Dean's hand eased up Roman's bare chest as he pressed his lips against his dark haired lover's. The kiss was slow and sweet. Lips lazily unlocking and locking. Tongues effortlessly stroking against each other. Dean slipped one leg between Roman's so that he was partially on top of him.

Roman could feel the chemistry rippling between them as Dean kissed his chest and then laid his head there. He wouldn't mind being intimate with Dean now but he had the right idea. Morning was a couple hours away and he needed rest in order to function later when he had to cook the christmas meal. He tucked the blanket in around them, keeping Dean in his arms as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>After Roman had prepared a glorious christmas breakfast of omelets, waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream, they were sitting on the couch admiring the Christmas tree drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. Dean drained his cup and placed it on the coffee table instead of on the coaster that was available of course.<p>

He stood up smiling. " I'll be right back."

Before Roman could ask him where he was going Dean had bounded out of the front door. That was all well he supposed, he had a little surprise of his own. By the time Dean made it back, Roman had already positioned his surprise.

Dean walked in carrying two christmas gift bags. One was wide and deep and the other was tall and skinny. He handed the wide and deep one to Roman. " Merry Christmas." Dean's eyes twinkled as Roman took the bag.

" Thank you." He really didn't expect Dean to get him anything.

Dean watched as Roman pulled a gift wrapped box out of the bag. " I bought it with my own money too."

Roman laughed. It was nice to know that Dean wasn't giving him stolen property. He eagerly tore the gift wrapper off. Colby came to watch and pawed at the torn gift paper. Soon it revealed a fancy titanium ionic blow dryer of some sort.

" A hair dryer?" Roman was genuinely surprised as he took the expensive looking chrome coloured machine out of its box.

" Yeah. It's a professional grade one too." Dean pointed at the buttons on the handle. " And it's got a lot of cool functions." Dean looked worried. " You don't like it? I got it cause I figured since you have such great hair that you should have great tools to fix it."

Roman smiled at it. " So you don't want to cut it off anymore?"

Dean stared at his head. " Nah. Plus your head is kinda big anyway and your ears would stick out."

Roman laughed. " Gee thanks." He admired the blow dryer in his hand. " This is really cool. Thank you."

Roman stood up and went behind the tree. " I got something for you as well."

He handed Dean the Santa Claus gift bag that had red tissue paper sticking out. Dean eagerly pulled the tissue paper out casting it on the floor much to Colby's delight. He pulled out a rich black leather jacket that was quilted on the inside.

" Oh wow Ro." Dean turned it around slowly in wonderment. " It's beautiful."

" Put it on. Let me see it on you."

Dean quickly pushed his arms through the sleeves and pulled the coat around his body. He turned around slowly, posing as if he was on a runway.

" That looks great on you." He rested his hands on Dean's hips.

" Thank you." Dean's eyes shone with gratitude. He gently kissed Roman's lips. " Best Christmas gift ever."

They kissed for a couple more minutes before Dean pulled away. " Before I forget." He picked up the other gift bag and placed it on the floor. " That's for you Colby."

The cat eyed him curiously.

" Um Dean, you're going to have to unwrap it because you know Colby can't." Roman laughed.

" Oh right." Dean blushed furiously at his gaffe. He pulled a slender box out of the bag and pried it open. " I got you a scratching post Colby." He attached the flat bottom to the cylindrical post and placed it on the floor. Colby sniffed it and ran his paws up and down it.

" He likes it!" Dean beamed.

" It seems that way." Roman agreed.

As Colby played with his new toy Roman led Dean towards kitchen. " Come on. You have to help me with the Christmas lunch before the others get here."

* * *

><p>" Maybe we should've gotten some of those ugly christmas sweaters. You know the ones with reindeer and Santa Claus all over them." Dean said as he buttoned up his dark blue shirt.<p>

Roman shot him a look. " No."

" Oh come on Ro," Dean whined as he followed Roman out into the kitchen. He watched as Roman picked up the bowl of potato salad and carried to the rarely used dining room table. " It would've been fun and Christmassy."

" No." Roman placed the bowl down next to the other dishes and then smacked Dean's hand as he was about to pluck a piece of potato from the top. " Those are for the guests Dean."

Dean pouted. " No fair. It's just one piece."

Roman laced his fingers through Dean's and pulled him back to the kitchen. " Come on, you have to help me finish set the table before everyone gets here."

* * *

><p>Sami was handing Colby his Christmas gift while Kofi was admiring Dean's and Roman's handiwork with the tree. Lunch was over and Dolph was at the table mixing a drink with many different parts of alcohol.<p>

Sami pulled out a tiny cat sized red sweater out of a bag that was adorned with snowmen. "Do you like it Colby?" The cat sniffed the coat and then meowed at him.

Roman laughed as he and Dean were standing next to the tree. " I would like to see you get it on him."

" Oh let me help." Dean volunteered stepping forward. " Colby likes me now."

" Oh really?" Sami looked at him skeptically.

" Yup." Dean knelt down to hold the cat but Colby hissed at him and backed away. " Hey! What gives Colbs?"

Sami laughed as the cat came back up to him and head butted his knee. Dean stretched his hand out towards him again and again Colby hissed at him.

" Roman!" Dean genuinely looked upset. " What did you do to him?"

Roman chuckled. " I didn't do anything." He opened his arms towards Dean. " Come here."

Dean accepted Roman's offer. Roman locked his arms around his waist and kissed his temple as he watched how Colby easily allowed Sami to slip the coat onto him.

" It's not fair," Dean muttered under his breath.

" Maybe he'll come around by New Year's." Roman kissed Dean's cheek who was still pouting. He gently swayed them to the soft Christmas music playing in the background. He had his hips flush against Dean's ass that fitted perfectly against his crotch. Dean was moving with him even if he still had an attitude with Colby.

" Aww, aren't you two the cutest couple?"

Both of them look around at the gleeful voice and Roman saw that Dolph had picked up Roman's cellphone and was aiming it at them.

" Say mistletoe." Dolph said as he took a picture. He looked at the screen and frowned. " Dean can you at least attempt to smile next to time."

" I don't wanna."

" Take the pic Dolph," Roman told him. " I got this."

Dean glanced up at his boyfriend wondering what Roman had up his sleeve.

" Ready?" Dolph asked.

" Yup." Roman called back.

Suddenly Dean was doubled over in laughter. Roman was tickling his ribs. Dolph snapped the picture. " No fair Ro. That's cheating."

" Well it worked." Roman said as he relented and Dean stood back up right and faced him.

Dean locked his arms around Roman's shoulders. " I can't stand you."

Roman smiled. " Really?"

Dean pecked his lips. " Absolutely. You're a horrible person."

Roman gave him a full kiss. " Good."

Neither of them saw the knowing smiles that their friends exchanged behind their backs as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Their friends had left a couple of hours ago and Colby was curled up on the carpet in his new sweater. They had cleaned up the dishes and had put the house back in order. Now they were in Roman's bedroom trying to undress for the night. Trying because the process would have been going by a lot faster if they would stop kissing each other.<p>

Dean's fingers trailed down Roman's sculpted chest. His touch feather light as damp lips followed the trail. " There's something else that I want for Christmas." He confessed.

Roman unfastened Dean's jeans and pushed them down his slender hips and Dean stepped out of them. " What?"

Dean's tongue slowly curled around a small bronzed nipple. " You."

Roman sighed blissfully as Dean sucked the nipple into his mouth. " You already have me."

Dean kissed across his chest to the other nipple. " No I want you." He teased the nipple between his lips. " I want to fuck you."

He felt Roman's hands still on his hips and he looked up at him. " Don't tell me that you never bottom."

" It's not that," he shook his head. " I just wasn't expecting that."

Dean's lips glided against Roman's throat and his tongue darted out and licked the sensitive flesh before he kissed it. " I want you Ro." His voice deep and raspy.

Roman felt himself surrendering to Dean as he finished undressing him. When he was naked, Dean made him lie down on his back and positioned himself in between Roman's legs. He took Roman's mouth in a deep lip lock as he lowered himself on top of him. His clothed dick settling on top of Roman's naked one.

Dean took his time kissing all over Roman's body, enjoying the gasps that he elicted, the whimperings and the moans. By the time that he made it to Roman's inner thighs he could see and smell the clear liquid leaking out of Roman's manhood. He peppered kisses along the delicate flesh up to Roman's crotch before starting on the other side. Roman's hands was in his hair, he was calling out his name in a desperate moan that let Dean know that he wanted more of what he was giving him.

Dean's tongue flicked over the tight skin of Roman's balls before sucking one into his mouth. Hearing Roman whine above him was an even greater motivator. He tongued and sucked it properly before moving on to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

When he was pressing kisses around the base of Roman's cock he whined even more. " Fuck... Dean... I just need... baby... fuck!"

Dean had sucked the tip of Roman's cock into his warm mouth. The warmth permeating rapidly through Roman as he balled up the bedsheets in his palm. Dean deep throated his length, his hands gripping Roman's strong thighs as all of his focus was on pleasing him.

" Dean..." Roman whimpered as he thrashed his head about against the pillow. His whole body was tingling from Dean's ministrations. It just felt so damn good. He felt worshipped and pleasured from his head down to his feet. When his cock started to throb, Dean pulled off and reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom.

Dean's nimble tongue slipped into his mouth as Dean pulled off his last garment and spread Roman's legs apart. Roman whimpered a bit when the first lube covered finger pushed into him.

" It's okay baby," Dean comforted him. He continued to distract him with his kisses. Roman whimpered a bit less when a second finger was introduced. He bucked his hips when a third finger brushed against his prostate.

" Dean..." his voice was pleading with him this time. He had a handful of Dean's ass in each palm.

" What do you want Ro?" Dean whispered into his ear before he sucked on the earlobe.

" I want you." The words came out in breathless pants.

Dean reclaimed Roman's lips as he slipped the condom on and applied the lube liberally to his shaft. " You have me." He pressed the head of his cock into Roman's entrance. " For as long as you want."

Roman exhaled sharply as Dean's entire length went into him. Dean had never felt anything better. He was in Roman. It felt as if his dick belonged there. " It's okay Ro." Dean slowly drew out and then pushed back in. Roman squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Such a beautiful song.

Dean took his time pumping into him. He could tell that Roman wasn't used to the intrusion but he wanted to make it as good as possible for both of them. His face was buried in Roman's neck, licking and kissing the same spot. Leaving a deep red mark on the caramel skin.

Roman locked his legs around Dean's waist and with that Dean's strokes got deeper and slower. Roman's cock was gliding against Dean's belly and he could feel the slippery trail that the precum was leaving on him. His lips eventually found Roman's once more. Kisses were uncoordinated and a bit sloppy but it didn't matter. Roman's name was a soft coo on Dean's lips while his partner was nearly delirious with the pleasure that he was receiving.

He could feel Roman's thighs trembling against his hips. The tip of his tongue darted out and licked underneath Roman's top lip. " Come with me Ro."

Roman dugged his fingers deeper into his thighs as a response.

Dean could feel his balls tightening up as his release rushed up from his loins. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came, somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Roman cursing as he came as well. He felt something wet and hot splashing against his body. His cum filling the condom quickly. He can't remember the last time that he came so hard that he nearly blacked out.

He collapsed hapazardly against Roman's chest panting, smearing the hot liquid across both bodies but neither of them cared.

" Fuck Dean," Roman spoke first trying to catch his breath.

Dean could barely nuzzle the hand that was closest to his face as a response.

He knew that he should go get something to clean them up. But he wanted to remain a little longer with his dick inside Roman and with Roman holding him in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and continue to have a happy holidays.

I'm so grateful for all of the support that you guys have shown this story. I wanted Latch to be a different story of sorts as one of my reviewers so eloquently put it , to show the growing pains of a relationship.I wanted you guys to feel as if you're apart of the relationship and I hope that I've accomplished that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" So what are you and the boyfriend doing for New Year's Eve?"

Roman closed the locker door. " He's not my -" He stopped himself in time and smirked and glanced over at Dolph who laughed. " Sorry. Got accustomed to saying that."

Roman grabbed his cellphone from off the bench. His wallpaper was the picture that Dolph had taken at Christmas with him and Dean. He had chosen the one that Dean had been pouting in because he thought it was endearing somehow. It made him smile before he shoved the phone into his pants pocket.

" I don't know. We haven't made any plans."

" Well the boys are going to be doing the usual. We're going down to Times Square to watch the ball drop. You guys could come along." Dolph offered as he lifted his gym bag to his shoulder.

Roman nodded as they made their way out of the locker room. " That sounds cool. I'll ask him."

* * *

><p>" Dean?"<p>

" Hmm?" Dean wiped the back of his hand across his face leaving a trail of orange Cheeto dust across his cheek.

" Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve? Dolph had suggested that we join the guys in Time Square to watch the ball drop."

" Um..." Dean dugged into the Cheeto bag shoving five sticks into his mouth at the same time. " I think I have to work that night."

" Can't you take the night off?" Roman wasn't even hiding how disappointed he was.

Dean shook his head. " It's an important night."

The image he had of kissing Dean at the stroke of midnight rapidly disappeared. Roman got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He didn't want anything but he was upset right now and didn't want Dean to notice.

Of course the solitude didn't last for long. Dean followed him into the kitchen. He looked at Roman from underneath his eyebrows as he sat on a stool. " What's the problem?"

Roman drummed his fingers against the table top. " Nothing."

Dean clicked his jaw.

Roman sighed. " I just wanted to ring in the new year with you that's all."

Dean just continued to watch him saying nothing.

The silence continued on between them for a while. Neither side relenting on the issue. Roman leaned over and rested his forearms on the counter, his fingers locked as he watched Dean watching him. He knew that Dean couldn't just call in sick like a regular job. He knew that Dean was a professional criminal and he couldn't just walk away easily. But maybe there could be something else that Dean could do. But at the same time he knew that he couldn't ask Dean to change professions just for him.

Eventually Dean slid down off his seat and came around the other side of the counter. He casually slung an arm around Roman's hunched shoulders and kissed his cheek. He pulled back to observe Roman who used his thumb to dust away the orange crumbs from his face. A slight smile played on Dean's lips as he leaned in and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Roman's lips.

Roman could feel a slight wetness on his lips as Dean pulled away. He didn't want to tell Dean about how he worried about him when he was out at night instead of hogging up the bed that they shared. That he was anxious until he saw him in the early morning. No it was way too early in the relationship for that and he didn't want Dean to think that he was clingy.

" See you around." Dean's arm slipped off of Roman's shoulder and he made his way back around the counter. He flashed him a cheeky grin that showed off his dimple and left.

* * *

><p>On the night of New Year's Eve, Roman travelled with Dolph and Kofi to Manhattan. Dolph droved and parked in a paid parking garage several blocks away. They followed the large movement of people that were heading in one direction to Times Square.<p>

Roman was bundled up tightly with his wool cap pulled over his ears so he didn't hear Dolph clearly when he said who they were meeting up with. The street was tightly packed with people of all different ages, races and even nationalities. Some had even taken up more space on the street by using foldout chairs. The three guys managed to work their way to the center of the crowd right across from the gigantic crystal ball. It never ceased to take Roman's breath away whenever he saw the ball in person. Music was blaring from random speakers and everyone seemed to be in a festive mood. He couldn't help but to notice how many people were paired off and right at that moment he wished that he had stayed had home with Colby until Dean got there.

Suddenly a coffee cup appeared in front of his face and a hand slid comfortably into his own. He looked around to see Brad smiling up at him.

" Hi. Thought that you could use this." He gestured with the coffee cup and Roman took it.

" Thanks." Roman scanned around for Dolph and Kofi. He found them a few feet away chatting up some women. He made a mental note to kill both of them when they got back to the car.

" So how was your Christmas?" Brad asked as Roman took a sip of the coffee. It was still hot and it was welcomed in his body.

" It was good." He responded noncommittedly.

However that didn't stop Brad from pressing further. " Did you spend it with anyone special?"

" Um yeah." His eyes remained focused on the building opposite them watching the billboards as they changed. " I spent it with some friends and my boyfriend."

Roman felt Brad's hand squeezing his as soon as he said boyfriend. " So um..." Roman noticed that Brad's cheeks were red but that just could've been from the weather. " So who's this boyfriend?"

" Well, uh," Roman chuckled as he took another sip. " You remember the neighbour that was staring at us at the bar?"

" Yeah?" Brad looked at him skeptically.

" Well that's him."

" That guy?" Brad looked completely perplexed. " Him? You sure?"

Roman chuckled. " Yes I'm sure."

" Really?" Brad pursed his lips. " Forgive me for saying but he doesn't look like your type."

Roman flinched at those words. They sounded inflammatory against Dean but he tried to hear Brad out before his temper got the best of him. " What do you mean by that?"

" Well," Brad shrugged. " You normally go for the pretty boy type. And your neighbour, well he's kinda scruffy looking."

Roman let go of Brad's hand. " He isn't scruffy looking." He gritted through his teeth.

" You have to admit that he kinda is." Brad responded unphased.

When Roman didn't answer him, Brad turned his gaze towards him. " Hey, I didn't mean to insult him or anything. You know he just doesn't look like your usual."

" You mean to say that he doesn't look like you."

Brad swallowed hard as Roman stared him down. " Sorry." He looked noticeably dejected as he turned back to face the crowd.

* * *

><p>Roman couldn't wait to leave. It was a minute to midnight. He was cold, miserable and he wanted to be home and away from all of these hugged up couples. Even Dolph and Kofi had managed to find women to have a midnight kiss with. In his mind he willed the ball to move faster as it made its way down the pole. He didn't even bother to join in the countdown when ten seconds remained. He looked around for Brad but he couldn't spot him anywhere. A chorus of happy new years rang out all around and it was accompanied by a boisterous and off key rendition of Auld Lang Syne.<p>

Confetti rained down around him and someone tugged him close and kissed his cheek. " Happy New Year bro!"

Of course it had to be Dolph.

His friend took one look at his face and patted him on his shoulder. " Okay, give me ten minutes then we'll leave."

" Thanks." That was one thing that he appreciated about Dolph. He was good at reading Roman's feelings without him having to say a word.

* * *

><p>It was minutes to two in the morning as Roman laid in bed wide awake as he softly stroked Colby's fur who was asleep on the bed next to him. He thought about Dean and he thought about what Brad had said.<p>

He hated to admit it but Brad was right in a way. Dean wasn't his usual type. He normally dated guys who were sharp dressers and never had a hair out of place. Dean's hair was usually messy to put it midly. His clothes weren't fashionable but somehow they suited him just fine and Roman didn't care. There was just something about Dean that he liked and that he was attracted to like crazy. He was this delicious mix of danger and vulnerability that worked Roman's libido like no one had ever done before.

Roman was dozing off when the bedroom door creaked opened. His eyes watched as Dean came in wearing a thick wool coat. He said nothing as Dean stripped down to his briefs before making his way over to the bed. Roman lifted the sleeping Colby off and placed him on the rug next to the bed. Dean crawled on all fours on the bed towards him before resting himself on Roman's partially covered body. His cold hand resting on Roman's chest.

" Happy new year." He said as he took Roman's mouth in a hot kiss.

It felt almost as if Dean was trying to devour his mouth. His lips, tongue and occassionally teeth were everywhere. Sucking on Roman's lips, scraping them and exploring his mouth with his clever tongue. Roman held Dean close against him. God he needed this. He needed to feel Dean like this. Feel his body heat against his own. He need to touch him and taste him. It was a bit embarrassing how much he had missed him in such a short space of time.

Roman's thumb was stroking down the side of Dean's face when it ran a over a sliver of broken and rough skin. Roman opened his eyes and broke the kiss so that he could look at Dean in the faint light coming through the window. Dean had a fresh cut across his right cheek.

" How did that happen?" Roman inquired.

Dean shook his head. " It doesn't matter." He dipped his head again as if to resume kissing Roman but his boyfriend turned his head away.

" Dean." The tone in Roman's voice warned him.

Dean sighed exasperatedly. " It's no big deal alright? It's just a little scratch."

" It looks like more than a scratch to me."

" Okay, some guy held a knife to my face. Is that what you want to hear?"

Roman's eyes opened wide with fear. " Are you serious?"

The auburn haired man slowly nodded. " Yes Ro. I am."

The knowledge that Dean almost didn't make it home to him tonight shook Roman a bit too deeply for his liking.

He pulled Dean against him and kissed his forehead as his mind raced. " I want you to stop Dean."

" Ro you know I can't -" but Roman cut him off with a kiss before he could finish his sentence.

" I'll support you until you find something else to do." His grey eyes frantic. " I don't want to lose you Dean."

Dean felt a lump rising his throat. It would've been simpler if he had just lied about how he got the cut on his face. He took Roman's hand and placed his fingers against his lips. " I appreciate it Ro. I do." He pressed a kiss into those fingers. " But I can't leave Hunter just like that. I would be a dead man if I do."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year everyone! New year, old problems. What are Dean and Roman going to do?


End file.
